Cambiando
by Kye-san
Summary: Kairi y Namine, dos amigas, comienzan las clases en un nuevo instituto. Conoceran nuevos amigos? Quiza el amor de sus sueños? O solo sera un año normal RoxasNamine SoraKairi
1. Cambio de Aires

**Capítulo 1:**

**Cambio de Aires.**

La campana, llamando a los estudiantes para la primera hora, resonó a través del instituto, indicando a los estudiantes que entraran al edificio. Los jóvenes, en las zonas cercanas a la entrada, alzaron la cabeza, alegres algunos, otros ya rezongando, pero todos nerviosos.

Empezaba el nuevo curso, lo que significaba nuevas clases, nuevos profesores, y, sobre todo, la posibilidad de que algún nuevo compañero se uniese al grupo. Definitivamente, aquel era un día especial. Un día en el que sería mejor no llegar tarde.

-¡Naminé, vamos! Ya ha sonado la campana.

-Caray, Kairi, lo siento, pero mi despertador no ha sonado esta mañana y…

La chica que respondía al nombre de Naminé suspiró, tratando de disculparse, pero su amiga sonrió, tranquilizadora.

-No importa¡vamos!- la apremió- ¡No quiero llegar tarde en nuestro primer día!

Mientras corrían, salvando los últimos metros hasta la ya vacía entrada, las dos muchachas iban observando su entorno con curiosidad. Todo aquello era nuevo para ambas.

Naminé había vivido en la ciudad hasta los ocho años, edad a la que había tenido que mudarse a causa del trabajo de su padre. La niña había protestado; no quería separarse de su actual hogar ni de su mejor amiga, Kairi Hikari, pero no pudo hacer nada. Se fue, pero aún así mantuvo el contacto con su compañera de clase por cartas y correo electrónico. En aquel momento, ocho años después, regresaba.

En el caso de Kairi, era diferente. No se había movido de residencia, ni tenía por qué haber cambiado de instituto, ya que sus resultados académicos estaban siendo buenos. Su problema consistía en la relación con algunos de sus compañeros. Por eso se estaba tomando tantas molestias: había cambiado un instituto con el que estaba familiarizada y de el que vivía a escasos cinco minutos por uno totalmente nuevo y a media hora de camino… en la otra dirección.

Así se ahorraría encontronazos molestos.

Deteniéndose de golpe, Kairi se dio cuenta de que, una vez cruzada la puerta, no sabía dónde ir. Se paró frente al tablón de anuncios, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Esto…Naminé¿tú sabes dónde está el salón de actos?- preguntó, tratando de localizar la ruta a seguir por medio de otros estudiantes.

Cada uno seguía un camino diferente. Imposible sacar nada en claro.

-Acabo… de volver… a Villa Crepúsculo… ¿Cómo quieres que… lo sepa?- fue la entrecortada respuesta de la chica rubia, que, agotada tras la carrera, se recostó contra una pared.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- susurró Kairi, suspirando.

Sin embargo, su respuesta estaba a punto de llegar.

No tuvo ni tiempo para mirar atrás cuando notó que alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella, haciéndola soltar la cartera del colegio.

-¡Hola, hola¿Sois nuevas?- exclamó una voz femenina justo en su oído- ¡Os noto un poco perdidas!

-¡Eh, Selphie! Suelta a la pobre chica- bromeó una nueva voz, esta vez masculina.

Cuando Kairi logró desembarazarse del peso muerto sobre su espalda, pudo al fin ver quién había saltado sobre ella.

Se trataba de una jovencita de cabello corto y marrón que se ondulaba en las puntas de un modo muy curioso, chispeantes ojos verdes y alegre sonrisa. Vestía, al igual que Naminé y ella, el uniforme del centro.

-¿Qué tal? Soy Selphie Tilmitt- se presentó- ¿A que sois nuevas¿Sí, sí?

-Esto, sí…- respondió Kairi, cruzando una mirada con su amiga.

-Nos hemos perdido- intervino Naminé- Bueno, más bien no encontramos el salón de actos y…

-¡Oh, seguro que vais a segundo de secundaria alta, como yo!- la interrumpió Selphie. Cuando Naminé asintió, soltó un gritito- ¡Con la de pocos estudiantes que llegan nuevos este año¡Qué bien!

-Selphie, sería mejor que las acompañemos al salón de actos o van a llegar demasiado tarde.

Kairi sintió el impulso de abrazar al chico que acababa de hablar, a pesar de no conocerlo siquiera. En lugar de eso, decidió girarse para observarlo mejor.

Con su piel morena, su cálida mirada y su rojizo cabello peinado en un tupé, resultaba curioso, pero también simpático. Si llegaba a estar en su clase, sería un buen compañero; seguro.

-¡Oh, supongo que tienes razón!- admitió Selphie sin perder su buen humor. Seguidamente se giró hacia Kairi y Naminé- Este es mi vecino Wakka. Bueno, también es mi amigo. Juega en el equipo de blitzball del instituto¿sabéis?

-Selphie…

-¡Oh, sí! El salón de actos. ¡Seguidme!- indicó, echando a andar.

Los pasillos empezaron a sucederse mientras caminaban, unos iguales a otros como si de un laberinto se tratase. A pesar de esforzarse, Kairi y Naminé eran incapaces de recordar por dónde acababan de pasar.

"Creo que ya puedo darme por perdida" pensó Kairi con pesimismo.

Finalmente, los cuatro nuevos compañeros llegaron frente a una gran puerta entornada.

-Ahora, sin hacer ruido, entramos, y…- comenzó Selphie, abriendo algo más la puerta y desapareciendo tras ella.

Naminé y Kairi volvieron a cruzar miradas, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Vamos!- las animó Wakka.

Temiendo una posible regañina por parte de los profesores, pero no encontrando otra solución al problema, Kairi avanzó hacia la puerta, abriéndola como había hecho Selphie y entrando al salón. Su respiración se calmó un poco cuando se encontró en la penumbra y a salvo de posibles miradas curiosas. Tras observar a una anciana mujer que parecía estar leyendo un discurso con voz aflautada, corrió a sentarse junto a Selphie en la penúltima fila. Instantáneamente después, llegó una temblorosa Naminé.

-En mi anterior instituto nos hubiesen castigado por esto- musitó, dejándose caer en el asiento junto a Kairi.

-Aquí no, ya ves- respondió Wakka, sentándose junto a ella.

-Eso es… Creo que entienden que el discurso de bienvenida es un auténtico rollo¿no creéis?- susurró Selphie- Por cierto, chicas nuevas, aún no sabemos cómo os llamáis.

-Somos Kairi Hikari y Naminé Omishi- indicó la chica rubia.

-¡Encantada!

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia su nueva- e hiperactiva- a amiga, Kairi volvió la vista hacia la profesora que leía mientras los alumnos parloteaban entre ellos sin prestar atención alguna. ¿Con cuáles de ellos estaría en clase?

La conversación de Selphie continuó, con algún que otro comentario de Wakka, pero la chica no prestaba atención, ocupada en guardar en su memoria todo lo que la rodeaba.

Empezar de nuevo… sonaba interesante.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no duraría demasiado:

De un golpe, la puerta se abrió, causando tal jaleo que incluso la profesora levantó los ojos de su aburrido discurso.

-¡Perdón!- se disculpó un muchacho rubio de cabello cortado a capas y ojos azules- Creo que he abierto demasiado fuerte.

La mujer del discurso comenzó a farfullar algo sobre la juventud de aquellos días mientras tanto Kairi como Naminé se giraban hacia Selphie con una mirada asombrada en los ojos.

-¿Y éste…?

-Tidus- respondió la chica- Los otros son parte de sus amigos.

-¿Otros?- susurró Naminé.

Kairi se giró justo a tiempo de ver entrar a otros tres jóvenes. Uno de ellos era alto, y tanto su pelo blanco como sus ojos entre el azul y el verde llamaban fuertemente la atención. Los otros dos, algo más bajos, parecían tener la misma y delgada constitución. El que estaba más cerca de ella, de cabello rubio oscuro- que parecía desafiar la gravedad- y grandes ojos azules se giró para hablar con el otro, que, saliendo de la penumbra, sonrió a su compañero.

La presión de los dedos de Kairi sobre el reposabrazos aumentó: pelo castaño claro despuntándose en todos los sentidos posibles, brillantes ojos azules que recordaban al mar…

"Es imposible. Maldita sea, no puede ser" pensó.

-Veamos: El alto de pelo blanco es Riku; va a tercer curso.-estaba presentándoselos Selphie a Naminé- Roxas es el rubito, y el tercero es su hermano…

-Sora-completó Kairi, gruñendo luego una maldición- Sora Igarashi.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, despues de acabar KH2 decidi empezar a escribir este fic basado en un universo alternativo xD No se por que, me gustan las historias de instituto aparte de las fantasticas, asi que ahi queda eso.

Aclarando las cosas, esto no es un fic yaoi. Comprendo que a la gente le guste mas, pero este fic lo quiero dedicar a la gente a la que como a mi le gustan mas las parejas chico-chica xD

En fin, parejas principales **Roxas+Naminé, Sora+Kairi y quizas algo de Hayner+Olette** si me veo con el animo xD

Tambien tengo que decir que aunque de momento todo parezca desde el punto de vista de Kairi; **Naminé y Roxas acabaran siendo los personajes principales y la pareja protaginista** (Roxas es mi debilidad, lo siento xD) Aunque intentare no dejar a Kairi y Sora de lado y creare una buena historia para ellos tambien xD

En fin, espero poder publicar pronto el capitulo 2.

Dejadme reviews, pliz


	2. Broncas y Castigos

**Capítulo 2:**

**Broncas y Castigos.**

-¡Oh, maldición, qué mala suerte!- volvió a quejarse Kairi.

Naminé, a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Cuántas veces lo has dicho ya?- preguntó.

Kairi se detuvo, sujetando con una mano su cartera escolar para que ésta no la golpease en la pierna en la pierna cuando reanudara la marcha.

-Es que… con la de institutos que hay en la ciudad¿por qué he tenido que matricularme justamente…? Quiero decir¿por qué siempre tengo que ir a clase con gente que detesto?

-…ya estás empezando a odiar a los chicos guapos del instituto- susurró Naminé con una media sonrisa.

Kairi volvió a echar a andar, asiendo la cartera con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-En primer lugar, no odio a todos los chicos guapos de ningún sitio, sino sólo a uno. En segundo lugar¡es de Sora Igarashi de quien estamos hablando, por favor! Y en tercer lugar, Naminé…- se giró hacia su amiga con una nueva sonrisa que no presagió nada bueno para ella- ¿Desde cuándo te interesan a ti los chicos, guapos o no?

La chica rubia, callada y reservada por naturaleza, se sonrojó profundamente, jugueteando nerviosamente con el bloc en el que solía dibujar sus bocetos, y que no había guardado en la cartera con los demás libros.

La sonrisa de Kairi se hizo más amplia.

-¿Quién?- preguntó.

-¡Nadie!- protestó Naminé, clavando la vista en el suelo- Hoy es el primer día después de la presentación. En tan poco tiempo, no…

-Alguien ha _tenido_ que llamarte la atención- insistió su amiga- Tú no te comportas así normalmente ¡Si en ocho años de cartas nunca has hablado de chicos! Venga, dime¿quién?

Finalmente, Naminé susurró un nombre, tan bajo que Kairi apenas lo oyó.

-¿Eh?

-Tidus- repitió Naminé, un poco más alto.

-¿El que abrió la puerta demasiado fuerte?- rió Kairi-¡No es tu tipo, por favor!

Naminé, aún más colorada, salvó los últimos metros hasta la entrada del instituto, cruzando el pasillo hasta detenerse frente al tablón de anuncios.

-¿Cuál es nuestra clase?- preguntó en voz baja.

Kairi, todavía riéndose para sus adentros, observó las listas con sus nombres y las clases a las que debían acudir. Encontró los nombres de ambas enseguida, en la parte superior derecha del tablón.

-¡Aquí¡Estamos las dos en la misma clase! Tenemos que ir al aula veinte, que, veamos, es…- se giró, tratando de buscar un mapa de las instalaciones.

-La primera a la derecha subiendo las escaleras- concretó Naminé, que ya lo había hecho por ella.

Kairi se volvió hacia su amiga, cuya cara había vuelto al pálido color habitual, y, sonriendo, tomó la delantera hacia el lugar donde se suponía que estaba su clase.

Por el momento, decidió dejar atrás la posible y futura relación entre Naminé y Tidus. Además del hecho de pensar que un chico como él y una chica como ella nunca llegarían a entenderse, estaba el hecho de que su amiga podría llegar a acabar con el rostro escarlata para el resto de su vida si Kairi continuaba insistiendo.

Por lo tanto, decidió fijar su atención en los pasillos y los estudiantes que, cumpliendo las reglas del uniforme más o menos a rajatabla, se dirigían a sus clases.

-¡Kairi!- la llamó Naminé, sacándola de su estado ensimismado- El aula veinte es esta de aquí.

La chica pelirroja se giró en redondo, disculpándose con una mirada.

-Anda, entremos y cojamos un buen sitio, antes de que tengamos que quedarnos cada una en una esquina- propuso.

El interior de la clase era mucho más tranquilo que los pasillos. Sus nuevos compañeros ya estaban sentados, o hablaban en grupos, acabando de darse la bienvenida.

Entre la gente reunida, las chicas pudieron reconocer a Selphie, que las saludó con alegría mientras reía a causa del chiste de una amiga. Un poco más allá, Wakka y Tidus parecían estar hablando de blitzball.

-¡Eh! Estáis en la misma clase, Naminé- observó Kairi, sonriendo, divertida.

Lo único que hizo la chica rubia fue apartar la mirada y dejarse caer sobre un pupitre vacío con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no te sientas más cerca de él?- preguntó Kairi, sentándose en la mesa a su lado.

Naminé sacudió la cabeza.

-Como dices tú, por dos razones: Primera… No me atrevo; y segunda, éstos son los únicos pupitres juntos que quedan libres en toda la clase.

Kairi no pudo menos que darle la razón mientras se reclinaba en su asiento con su cartera en las rodillas.

Estaba sentada en mitad de la clase, en segunda fila. Su mesa estaba emparejada con la de Naminé. A su otro lado, se sentaban dos chicas que charlaban entre ellas. Detrás, dos chicos que no conocía hablaban de alguna clase de coche. Justo delante de ellas sólo se sentaba una chica que copiaba afanosamente algo en una libreta; el otro sitio estaba vacío, así como el pupitre a la izquierda de Naminé.

Poco a poco, la clase fue llenándose; cada persona que entraba recibía cuatro o cinco saludos de sus compañeros, y se oían nuevas risas y bromas.

Después de todo, allí se estaba bien.

-¡Roxas!- saludó en ese momento el muchacho dos pupitres a la izquierda de Naminé-¡Sora!

Ante la mención del segundo nombre, Kairi se giró como movida por un resorte.

Él. En su clase. No.

-¿Por qué entre todos los institutos... entre todas las clases…?- gruñó, a la vez para su amiga y para sí misma.

-Mala suerte- respondió Naminé con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, su voz quedó ahogada por una más grave que pronunció las mismas palabras.

-¡Pues vaya!- decía en ese momento otra voz que Kairi conocía de sobra- Sentarnos separados.

-Es lo que hay- respondió el chico a quien Selphie había llamado Roxas el día anterior- Eso pasa por andar siempre tarde, Sora.

-¡Eh! No he sido precisamente yo el que ha tardado cuarenta minutos en ducharse- protestó él.

-Ya había acabado hace rato cuando _tú _te despertaste- respondió Roxas, encogiéndose de hombros- Así que- vaticinó, corriendo a sentarse en el sitio cerca de Naminé- Tú te quedas con la primera fila.

-¡Ah, Roxas!- exclamó Sora- ¿Sabías que estás empezando a parecerte a Riku?

La única respuesta de su hermano fue poner los ojos en blanco y sonreír después.

Sin embargo, el cerebro de Kairi aún estaba asimilando la información que acababa de recibir. Sora Igarashi. Delante de ella. Aquello era el _infierno_.

El único milagro que podía ocurrir en aquel momento era que Sora la ignorase. Que no reparase en ella.

-Vaya, hola- sus esperanzas se desmoronaron- Las dos sois nuevas¿no?

Kairi no pudo evitar resoplar. El muy patán ni se acordaba de ella.

-Aplausos- gruñó, levantando la mirada.

No solía ser sarcástica, ni tampoco una persona cortante. Sólo con él. Con lo buenos amigos que habían sido…

Lo observó, aún con el ceño fruncido. Había crecido desde la última vez que había hablado- o discutido- con él, su pelo estaba aún más rebelde, y él estaba aún más… ¿guapo?

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a mirarlo taciturna como antes. Sin embargo, Sora adoptó una expresión confusa.

-¿Kairi?- susurró, con el mismo tono que usaría si un extraterrestre hubiese aterrizado en su jardín.

-Más aplausos.

-¿No estabas estudiando en…?- comenzó a preguntar Sora.

-En la otra punta de la ciudad- lo interrumpió Kairi- Simplemente me he cambiado, gracias por interesarte.

Dicho aquello, se giró hacia su cartera, poniendo especial énfasis en buscar un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, que puso sobre la mesa con un golpe extraordinariamente seco.

-Así que piensas seguir como la última vez que nos vimos- observó Sora, completamente girado en su silla.

-Eso es

-¿No volveremos a ser amigos, como en los viejos tiempos?

-No.

-Pues… ¡vale!

Sorprendida, Kairi levantó la mirada de la tapa cerrada de su cuaderno. Obviamente, prefería que Sora la ignorase, pero, de ahí a esa respuesta, con aquel tono tan alegre…

-¿Cómo que "vale", so idiota?- le increpó

Sora volvió a girarse, con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

-¿Y qué quiere la señorita que le diga?- preguntó.

-¡Podrías tomarte el hecho de que no te aguanto un poquito más en serio!-replicó Kairi, enfadada.

-¡Oh, la señorita Kairi me ha retirado la palabra¡Creo que se me va a romper el corazón!- bromeó Sora el voz tan alta que el resto de la clase estalló en carcajadas.

-Estúpido inmaduro sin moral…- gruñó Kairi, prácticamente fuera de sí. Normalmente nadie conseguía enfadarla tanto. Nadie.

-¿Síiiiii?- volvió a burlarse Sora, respondiendo con aparente tono solícito.

La clase volvió a reírse.

Kairi bajó aún más la voz, ruborizada por el ridículo que estaba sufriendo, pero aún más furiosa.

-Esta me la pagas- susurró.

Sora puso los ojos en blanco, dispuesto a replicar algo, pero el sonido de la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases le hizo girarse.

Una profesora de aspecto severo entró en la clase, deteniéndose a observar a sus nuevos alumnos con atención.

-Buenos días, muchachitos- saludó con una aguda e incómoda vocecilla que hizo a Naminé, al lado de Kairi, dar un respingo.- Soy la señorita Yukimura, vuestra nueva tutora.

-Buenos días, señorita Yukimura- saludó la clase al unísono, levantándose en muestra de respeto. Sin embargo, Kairi pudo oír a la perfección una nota de retintín en la voz de algunos compañeros a su ardedor.

-Sentaos, mis niños, sentaos- indicó la profesora con un tono dulce que era capaz de asustar al más valiente- Tenemos que hacer muchas cosas en la hora de hoy y apenas tenemos tiempo. En primer lugar, pasaré lista, luego repartiré los horarios, y después podemos empezar con la clase de lengua que deberíamos tener hoy a primera hora.

Un quejido general surcó la clase, acompañado de un "¡Pero si sólo es el primer día!" por parte de Sora.

-Señor Igarashi¿ha dicho usted algo?- preguntó la profesora con su aguda vocecilla.

-No, señorita Yukimura- respondió Sora, imitando sutilmente su sonsonete.

"Éste es tonto" fue el primer pensamiento de Kairi "Mucho más tonto de lo que yo había supuesto en un principio"

-¿Acaso- el tono de la señorita Yukimura subió como el pitido de una flauta- tiene usted ganas de hacer cincuenta análisis sintácticos para mañana, señor Igarashi?

-¡Claro que no, señorita Yukimura!- se negó Sora, esta vez espantado.

-Entonces, niñito, deberías atender y ser más cortés. Tu amigo, el señorito Asamiya, ya me tuvo como profesora el año pasado y he de decirte que aprendió bastante en mi clase. Puedes preguntarle qué tal llevó mi asignatura si lo crees adecuado- sonrió con una mueca maternal antes de continuar- En fin, empiezo con la lista, queridos.

Sacó una floreada carpeta del gran bolso que traía y, poniéndose unas gruesas gafas de concha, comenzó a pasar lista. De vez en cuando, comentaba algún detalle, siempre con aquella réplica de sonrisa maternal en sus secos labios.

-¡Oh, Olette querida, creo que di clase a tu madre! Era tan buena chica…- se reía- Igarashi Roxas e Igarashi Sora… qué coincidencia, los dos hermanitos en la misma clase ¿Acaso alguno ha repetido curso?

-Nacimos a la vez- explicó Roxas, dos sitios a la izquierda de Kairi- Somos mellizos.

-¡Oh, gemelos, qué bonito!- se maravilló la profesora Yukimura.

-Mellizos, no gemelos- la corrigió Sora, mirando a Roxas con los ojos en blanco.

-No se corrige a los profesores, querido- le riñó la señorita Yukimura, volviendo a rebuscar en su carpeta con expresión enfadada- Ajá, aquí están. Toma, análisis sintáctico. Para casa.

Toda la clase sin excepción miró a la profesora con la boca abierta. ¿Era tan solo el primer día de clase y ya estaba castigando¿Y por una tontería como aquella?

-Pero…- comenzó a protestar Sora.

-Nada de peros- lo interrumpió la profesora, volviendo a su lista.

-…no es justo- oyó Kairi finalizar al chico para sí.

Y era cierto que no era justo, aunque Sora fuese un estúpido inmaduro ¿Debía decirle algo, esta vez escondiendo su perpetuo enfado con él?

-Omishi Naminé- la profesora pronunciando el nombre de su amiga sacó a Kairi de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?- respondió ésta en un quedo susurro.

-Vamos a empezar con la clase de lengua. Por favor, sal a la pizarra- ordenó la profesora.

Con una mirada pidiendo ayuda hacia su amiga, la muchacha rubia se levantó y se dirigió hacia el encerado. Kairi la miró alejarse con preocupación: su amiga era demasiado tímida, sería mejor que la profesora no se comportara de manera demasiado desagradable, ya que la chica serían incapaz de responderle. Si ni siquiera Sora Igarashi lo hacía…

-Bien, señorita Omishi, copie lo siguiente: "Después de tantos años sólo recordaba que era un pueblo pequeño y limpio, y que en la plaza habían dedicado un monumento, sencillo y noble, al rey Mickey"

Tras observar a la maestra con los ojos abiertos como platos, Naminé comenzó a copiar la larguísima frase en la pizarra sin dejar de echar miradas de auxilio a Kairi.

-Es tu amiga¿no?- susurró Sora, medio volviéndose hacia atrás- Pues lo tiene crudo.

El primer pensamiento de Kairi fue replicar con la primera frase cortante que le viniera a la cabeza, pero se tragó las palabras.

-¿Serías tan amable de decirme por qué, Señor Misterioso?

-La Yukimura es un auténtico ogro – respondió Sora.- La llamamos la Urraca¿sabías? Le encantan las frases dos niveles por encima del nuestro. Por eso lo digo.

-Caray, Naminé…

-Y más le vale a tu amiga aguantar la bronca como no sepa algo…- añadió Sora- Mi amigo Riku me dijo que lo mejor es ignorar lo que te pueda decir.

En ese momento, Kairi se olvidó de que llevaba odiando a Sora los dos últimos años; sólo quería ayudar a su amiga, que, tras un torpe análisis sintáctico acababa de volverse hacia la profesora.

-¡Por dios¿No se puede hacer nada para…?

-¿Cómo que no sabes hacer más, querida?- la voz de la señorita Yukimura hizo a Kairi dar un respingo.

-E-eso es todo- respondió Naminé.

-Oh, oh- susurró Sora.

La cara de la profesora comenzó a tornarse del color de la grana.

-¿Y qué te han enseñado en primero¿Cómo has podido siquiera aprobar lengua?- el tono de su voz fue endureciéndose hasta llegar junto a la chica, a la que observó por encima de sus gafas de pasta.

-Vengo de otro instituto- trató de explicarse Naminé- Y allí no hacíamos sintaxis de este niv…

-¿Y crees que por no haber estudiado aquí tienes derecho a saber menos, Omishi?-replicó la profesora, subiendo la voz hasta casi chillar- Odio la vagancia, pequeña, y me parece francamente mal que los estudiantes que los estudiantes crean que pueden decir ese tipo de cosas, así que…

-Yo no he dicho eso, profesora. Solamente… - susurró Naminé, ruborizada.

-¡Ya le he dicho a Igarashi antes que no se debe corregir a profesores¡Y menos interrumpirlos!

-Pe… pero yo…

Kairi apretó los puños debajo del pupitre. Aquella vieja loca había pasado de un tono absolutamente meloso al enfado en apenas treinta segundos. Y, por alguna estúpida razón, acababa de tomarla con Naminé.

-Ni peros ni nada, Omishi-decía la señorita Yukimura en aquel momento-Si es verdad que no sabes analizar una frase, tendrás que practicar. Cien análisis, para mañana.

Kairi, dispuesta a replicar, golpeó la mesa con la mano abierta. Aquello era increíble.

-¡No es justo, profesora!- oyó decir a alguien.

Asombrada, clavó los ojos en Sora.

-¿Tú…?- susurró.

Sin embargo, no había sido la única voz en sonar.

-¡Roxas Igarashi¡Cómo te atreves a armar este escándalo?

Kairi se giró hacia su izquierda, sorprendida. El chico había tapado la queja de Sora, así como la suya propia. Incluso se había levantado de su sitio.

-He dicho que injusto que castigue a una estudiante nueva porque no sabe hacer sus frases- dijo- Sobre todo porque _nadie _aquí sabe hacerlas.

La señorita Yukimura se quitó sus gafas de pasta, caminando luego hacia Roxas con la cara roja de rabia.

-¡A la oficina del director, Igarashi¡Ya!- gritó, su voz quebrándose al final de la frase.

Luego cogió a Roxas de la manga del uniforme y abandonó el aula con él.

Naminé, aún en la pizarra, corrió a sentarse en su pupitre con la cabeza gacha, pero los ojos azules brillando, desafiantes.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kairi.

-Está loca- susurró ella, observando la puerta por donde había salido la señorita Yukimura.

-¡Ya lo creo!- Kairi suspiró- ¡Vaya comienzo de curso!

* * *

**Notas:**

Dios mio, tarde muchisimo en acabar con este capitulo, pero en fin, aqui esta y ahora mismo me pongo con el capitulo 3 para ver si puedo subirlo antes del fin de semana.

Ais, y sobre el capi, la historia se pone algo mas interesante: Naminé ha empezado equivocandose de chico (estoy de acuerdo con Kairi en que Naminé no pega nada con Tidus, y estuve a punto de añadir algo a lo "a mi gusto, quedas mucho mejor con un chico como Roxas" xD) Luego lo de la profesora... se parece a una que tuve yo cuando era mas pequeña, y la frase del analisis es parecida a una que me mandaron a mi a principio de curso este año... Cosas raras xD

Y en cuanto a lo de que Kairi y Sora se lleven tan mal en el fic cuando en el juego se llevaban _tan _bien... es simplemente para hacerlo mas interesante. Supuestamente, hasta hace dos años eran tan amigos como en los juegos.

En fin, aprovechando que hoy tengo tiempo, comentare los reviews xD

* * *

**hiromi koizumi** : 

Gracias por leer el fic . Aqui esta la continuacion, pero todo sigue siendo un poco a modo de introduccion todavia. Lo interesante empezara en el capi 3 Por mi parte, intentare actualizarlo como poco una vez por semana para que se pueda ir siguiendo regularmente, aunque el capi 3 quiza lo tenga para dentro de 2 o 3 dias xD

**mary-chan** :

Si, es verdad que Sora es una monada, de chico, de hecho fue mi personaje favorito en KH1, pero desde que salio KH2... bueno, Roxas es Roxas. Simplemente me encanta, y entre todas las chicas, queda tan bien con Naminé... (aunque me gustaria quedarmelo para mi xD) En fin, habra mas Roxas en el capitulo 3, y aun mas en el 4º xD

**Sylvian:**

Je, cuantos fans de RoxasNaminé somos xD yo pense que todo el mundo iba a decirme que a hiciese mas SoraKairi (ya me lo dijeron algunas amigas) peeero de entre las dos historias, el fic tirara mas (bastante mas) a ser RoxasNaminé xD En los primeros capis estoy tratando de equilibrarlo un poco para tener bien montada la base, pero despues... xD

Y, umh, si, habra que meter algun triangulo amoroso para darle emocion (lo de Tidus no lo considero parte de uno, sino simplemente algo de estorbo para el principio xD). Habra que meter algun rival interesante algo mas adelante, pero aun sigo pensando _quien_. La verdad, acepto propuestas xD

* * *

En fin, y ahora un pequeño trailer (si puede ser llamado asi) xD

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

"Estás preocupada por lo del castigo de Roxas Igarashi¿no¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él después de clase?" había escrito Kairi.

Naminé tomó su boli del estuche, y, aplanando la arrugada nota, comenzó a escribir.

"En eso estaba pensando"

1111----1111

-Estúpido inconsciente- gruñó.

Sin embargo, Sora simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Y bien, Kairi¿qué querías decirme?

1111----1111

-Naminé Omishi¿no?

La chica también sonrió, acercándose a él.

-Y tú eres Roxas Igarashi. Yo... te estaba buscando.

* * *

Y hasta ahi puedo decir xD 

Hasta el proximo capitulo (y dejad reviews, pliz)


	3. No es tan malo?

**Capítulo 3:**

**¿No es tan malo?**

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin más incidentes. Roxas no apareció para la segunda ni para la tercera hora, ni tampoco para los treinta minutos de recreo.

En aquel período de descanso, Kairi y Naminé conocieron a una amiga de Selphie, Olette, que, al contrario de la joven de ojos verdes, parecía una chica de carácter tranquilo. Ambas se ofrecieron a enseñar las instalaciones del instituto a las dos amigas, y, a causa del tour, casi llegaron tarde a la hora de historia.

Así, las tres últimas horas de la mañana transcurrieron con calma y sin mayores preocupaciones hasta que, en los últimos treinta minutos de filosofía, Roxas se unió a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- preguntó Sora, ignorando la charla sobre los diferentes significados de la realidad del profesor- ¿Van a llamar a casa?

-Ya han llamado- respondió su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros- Y tengo que analizar doscientas frases para mañana.

-¡Qué?- exclamó Sora, aún sin subir mucho la voz- ¡La Yukimura está absolutamente chiflada!

-¿Te acuerdas del incidente de los cristales, con Riku?- los dos hermanos se sonrieron. Luego, Roxas suspiró- La profesora quería que me expulsasen un día, pero el director ha dicho que no, así que parece que, por el momento, me libro.

-¡Vieja chiflada!

Naminé, sentada con la vista clavada en el cuaderno y las mejillas sonrosadas, detectó una mirada procedente de Kairi, que, como ella, estaba oyendo la conversación de los mellizos Igarashi.

-Vaya lío- susurró.

Kairi abrió su libreta por la última hoja y garabateó algunas palabras con rapidez antes de arrancarla y dársela a Naminé, que, tras desdoblarla, la leyó.

"Estás preocupada por lo del castigo de Roxas Igarashi¿no¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él después de clase?" había escrito Kairi.

La chica rubia tomó su bolígrafo del estuche, y aplanando el arrugado pedazo de papel, comenzó a escribir una respuesta.

"En eso estaba pensando" confesó, devolviéndole el mensaje a su amiga.

En el momento en el que Kairi volvía a escribir, la campana sonó, indicando el fin de las clases.

-¡Ve ahora!- apremió a su amiga una vez que las dos chicas hubieron recogido todos los libros, guardándolos en las carteras.

-¡Pero… Roxas ya no está!- replicó Naminé, buscando al chico rubio con la mirada.

-Pues mira que se he ido deprisa…

Tras comprobar que no se dejaban nada, las dos amigas salieron al pasillo. Había demasiada gente caminando en todas direcciones, con lo que sería imposible encontrar a Roxas allí. Más bien, sería imposible encontrar a alguien en aquel caos.

Cuando Tidus y Wakka, seguidos por otros dos chicos, cruzaron el pasillo a toda velocidad, arrollando a todo ser humano en su camino, Kairi y Naminé fueron empujadas hacia atrás. La chica rubia tropezó, golpeándose contra una pared, pero no así Kairi. En lugar de eso, chocó contra alguien.

-Oh, per… ¡Tú!- exclamó al descubrir con quién había tenido la desgracia de golpearse.

-¿Primero intentas asesinarme estrellándome contra una pared y luego me gritas al oído¿Seguro que no tienes nada más que decir?- replicó Sora, apoyándose contra la puerta cerrada de una clase.

Kairi chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño.

-Sí, el pasillo está lleno y yo no puedo volar- le espetó con los ojos en blanco.

-¡No me refería a eso!

-¡Sé a lo que te referías!

Kairi se cruzó de brazos y Sora apartó la mirada; saltaban chispas.

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno pudiera añadir nada más, Naminé se interpuso entre ellos.

-Perdón, Sora¿tu hermano…?- preguntó, con tono bajo, pero algo desafiante, como queriendo detener la discusión.

-¿Roxas? Hoy vuelve solo a casa. Tenía algo que hacer, o eso ha dicho. ¿Lo estás buscando?- Naminé asintió- A lo mejor, si sales por secretaría y te das prisa, lo alcanzas.- Sora señaló un pasillo secundario- Si vas por ahí y bajas las escaleras…

Sin esperar a oír más, la chica rubia se sumergió en la multitud. Poco después, Kairi pudo verla correr a través del pasillo que conducía a secretaría.

-Vaya con tu amiga…- susurró Sora.

-Y vaya con tu hermano- añadió Kairi- Debería agradecerle yo también que ayudase a Naminé.

En ese instante, la chica recordó que Sora también había exclamado "No es justo" en clase de lengua, y que si Roxas había cargado con la culpa, solamente había sido por decirlo en voz más alta y levantarse de su sitio.

No le hacía gracia, pero…

-Oye, Sora, quería decirte…- comenzó.

Sin embargo, tuvo que interrumpirse cuando un grupo de gente la empujó hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo.

-¡Madito caos!- gruñó, tratando de esquivar a los estudiantes que seguían saliendo de las clases.

-Si no puedes evitarlos- una mano que Kairi reconoció como la de Sora aferró su muñeca, arrastrándola hacia la marea humana- Entonces, únete a ellos.

-¿Eh?- Kairi tuvo que apretar el paso para poder seguir a Sora sin tropezar- Pero¿tú eres tonto?

El chico se volvió mientras bajaban la escalera, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-No, tú eres la tonta- dijo con una carcajada.

Kairi, siguiendo el río humano como era capaz una vez que las escaleras acabaron, clavó una mirada furibunda en la nuca de su acompañante.

-¿Por qué soy yo la tonta, estúpido?- le increpó- ¿Por pensar que es un suicidio entrar en esta especie de…?

Tuvo que interrumpirse cuando atravesaron las puertas principales, desembocando en la calle.

-¿Lo ves, Señorita Quejica?- bromeó Sora, soltando su muñeca con una sonrisa divertida.

"Odio esa mueca. Le odio. Le detesto. ¡No puedo con él, maldita sea!"

Sin embargo, reconoció para sus adentros que aquella vez le había ganado.

-Estúpido inconsciente- gruñó.  
Sin embargo, Sora simplemente sonrió con más ganas.

-Y bien¿qué querías decirme?- preguntó.

El rostro de Kairi adoptó una expresión confusa.

-En el pasillo- le recordó el chico, apartando la mirada por alguna razón que Kairi no llegó a comprender.

-Ah. Pues quería darte las gracias por salir en defensa de Naminé- sonrió- Aunque la actuación de Roxas te ahorrase el castigo.

Sora la observó durante un momento con una expresión desentrañable en el rostro, antes de adoptar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Así que la pequeña Kai entierra el hacha de guerra…- comentó con los ojos brillantes.

La chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse al verle con aquella mueca traviesa en la cara. Le recordaba a cuando eran más pequeños, pero por otro lado, le parecía… mono. Terriblemente mono.

Kairi sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

-Que sepas- replicó, enfadada- que te sigo detestando. ¡Solamente te doy las gracias porque Naminé es mi mejor amiga!- se giró para irse con los dedos fuertemente cerrados en la correa de su cartera.- ¡Y no me llames Kai¡No me gusta!- le advirtió, antes de echar a correr.

-¡Como quieras, Kai!- oyó responder a Sora en la distancia.

Naminé había seguido las indicaciones de Sora Igarashi, cruzando el pasillo que le había indicado y bajando por las escaleras que encontró a continuación.

Sentía haber dejado a Kairi con un chico con el que no se llevaba bien, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Roxas la había ayudado en clase de lengua y había sido castigado, por lo que la joven rubia se sentía culpable.

Tenía que disculparse, o darle las gracias, o hacer algo. Pero, en primer lugar, tenía que alcanzar al chico antes de que se fuera a donde quisiera que se dirigiese.

Jadeando, acabó de bajar las escaleras, y, cruzando secretaría, salió al exterior. Tras mirar a su alrededor, suspiró.

O bien Sora suponía que sabía dónde buscar a su hermano una vez fuera de los superpoblados pasillos, o bien había llegado tarde.

Cerrando los ojos, suspiró. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

-¡Cuidado!

El primer impulso de Naminé ante la advertencia fue arrojar su cartera al suelo y apartarse de allí. Retrocedió dos pasos, pegándose a la pared exterior del instituto y observando a quien había estado a punto de arrollarla.

Un chico de cabello rubio oscuro consiguió al fin detener su monopatín a escasos centímetros de donde Naminé había dejado caer su cartera y miró a la muchacha con sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Perdona- se disculpó con una media sonrisa- Casi te atropello- su expresión cambió al fijarse en ella, pasando de la sonrisa a un ligero asombro y luego a la sonrisa otra vez- Naminé Omishi¿no?

La chica también sonrió, casi por instinto, acercándose a él.

-Y tú eres Roxas Igarashi.

El joven empujó su monopatín con la punta del pie para cogerlo y sujetarlo bajo el brazo.

-Te estaba buscando- observó Naminé, sin poder evitar ruborizarse ante lo ridículo del contexto.

Roxas no respondió, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron un momento.

Naminé apartó la mirada.

-Quería disculparme por el lío en el que te has metido por mi culpa, en la clase de lengua- añadió antes de que Roxas pensase algo equivocado.

-La Yukimura es un ogro. El año pasado nos castigo a Sora, a Riku Asamiya, de tercero, y a mí a limpiar todos los cristales del segundo piso del instituto sólo porque nos reímos al pasar a su lado- el chico se encogió de hombros- Simplemente no era justo que la tomase contigo de ese modo en tu primer día aquí.

-Tampoco es justo que tú tengas que hacer doscientos análisis sintácticos porque no sea justo que una profesora sea injusta conmigo; porque eso sí que sería injusto- protestó Naminé.

Iba a añadir algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que Roxas había comenzado a reírse.

Al principio, la chica lo miró, confusa, pero luego comprendió lo que pasaba ¿Cuántas veces había pronunciado la palabra "justo" en la misma frase?

-¡Hablo en serio!- protestó- ¿No puedo ayudarte con las frases?

Roxas, que había parado de reírse, negó con la cabeza.

-Con las frases no, precisamente- rechazó con una mueca divertida, que acentuaba el parecido con su hermano.

Naminé apartó la mirada al notar que se sonrojaba.

-Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer…- insistió.

-A no ser que consigas encontrar un regalo decente…- oyó rezongar a Roxas.

-¿Un regalo?- preguntó Naminé en voz alta- ¿Para una chica?

Esta vez fue Roxas el que apartó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero tono rosa.

-Más o menos. O bueno, sí- admitió.

Naminé sonrió.

-En eso sí podría ayudarte¿sabes?- dijo, enlazando las manos- Se me da bastante mejor que el análisis sintáctico.

-¡En serio?- Roxas alzó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules. Cuando Naminé asintió, sonrió, mientras su rostro se iluminaba- ¡Gracias!

Aún sin saber exactamente por qué, la chica se olvido de respirar un momento. Se había fijado antes, sin darle demasiada importancia, pero aquel chico era… guapo. Mucho. O, al menos, se lo parecía a ella en aquel momento.

"¿Se puede saber… en qué pienso?" se preguntó, mas sorprendida que avergonzada.

-En realidad, pensaba ir ahora a la calle de tiendas, pero…- miró el reloj que llevaba a la muñeca, a la vez que Naminé levantaba la mirada, percatándose de que no lo había estado escuchando- Creo que ya no llegaré a tiempo- suspiró.

-¿Y si me dejas acompañarte luego? No tengo nada que hacer, y…- instantáneamente, Naminé guardó silencio. Ella nunca daba ideas como aquellas; no era su tipo. Y menos a un _chico_- Bueno… si te parece bien…

-Por mí, de acuerdo- asintió Roxas- ¿Te viene bien a las cinco y media en el centro comercial que hay en la plazoleta del tranvía?-hizo una pausa, mirando a Naminé, pensativo- Espera, sabes dónde está¿no?

-Todavía me acuerdo, supongo- respondió la chica, riendo- Entonces¿esa hora, ese sitio?

-Eso es.

-Pues… ¡de acuerdo!- Naminé sonrió, volviendo a echarse la cartera al hombro.- Yo… Será mejor que vaya volviendo a casa, si quiero haber comido para las cinco y media- sacudió una mano en el aire a modo de despedida- ¡Hasta la vista!

-Hasta luego.

Con renovada alegría, Naminé comenzó a andar de vuelta a su hogar.

No podía evitar el ir sonriendo ante la perspectiva desastrosa con la que había comenzado el día y cuánto había mejorado después. Quizá, su estancia en Villa Crepúsculo fuese mejor de lo que ella había previsto.

* * *

**Notas:**

Al fin pude subir el capitulo 3 xD Me he retrasado un poco (dije que lo intentaria actualizar para el fin de semana y hoy es Lunes) pero en fin, se hace lo que se puede, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es ponerme con el capitulo 4 para tenerlo aqui lo antes posible (aunque, como en el capi anterior, esta vez incluire un "trailer" al final con algunas escenas importantes)

Bueno, y en fin, mas estorbos para Roxas y Naminé, aunque la supuesta chica del regalo (que, en todo caso seria un personaje original) no creo que salga nunca en el fic, o, si lo hace, sera poco. Basicamente la he metido por dos razones: la primera para tener una excusa para que Roxas y Naminé quedaran despues de clase, y la segunda por algo que tengo planeado que pase despues (principalmente por la segunda xD)

En cuanto a Sora llamando Kai a Kairi... no se, siempre pense que le pegaba, por decirlo de alguna forma xD (aunque ella parece no estar muy de acuerdo xD)

Y... ¿puedo decir algo mas? Si, que estoy trabajando ahora mismo en un dibujito basado en el fic, como si fuera una especie de portada. Si a alguien le interesa verlo cuando este acabado, ya pondre el link en el siguiente capitulo o algo asi. De todos modos, reviews xD

* * *

**mary-chan:**

Bueno, aqui esta el capi 3. No demasiado largo, pero prometo que el 4 durara algo mas, o por lo menos, lo intentare xD Y si, la verdad es que las maestras pesadas sirven para algo, aunque a Roxas lo hayan acabado castigando xD

**hiromi koizumi** :

Si, la verdad es que Roxas y Naminé hacen una pareja monisima. La verdad es que ya me gustaban juntos antes de tener el KH2, de ver a Naminé-chan en el Chain of Memories y luego ver las imagenes de Roxas. No se por que fue, pero me parecia que pegaban un monton. Luego fue comprarme el juego, ver las escenas que tenian juntos... y gustarme aun mas. Ademas, Roxas es tan mono... xD

**Sylvian:**

Si, lo de los mellizos fue la via de salida mas facil que se me ocurrio, teniendo en cuenta que se parecen bastante, sobre todo fisicamente. Se que Naminé y Kairi tambien se parecen, pero a parte de que Roxas y Sora son a mi modo de ver practicamente clonicos, a las dos chicas las veia mejor como buenas amigas (Sora tiene a Riku, y Roxas solia ir en KH2 con Hayner, Pence y Olette) En cuanto a Sora y Kairi, aun habra que esperar un poquito mas para saber que ha pasado con su amistad xD

**kairi asahi:**

Gracias por leer mi fic n.n Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo. A ver si este puedes leerlo pronto

* * *

**_Y en el próximo capítulo..._**

**_4: Regalos, malentendidos y nuevos amigos._**

111---111

_-Lo siento, Kairi, pero creo que no voy a poder ir- se disculpó Naminé._

_-¡Eh¿Tienes una cita?_

_-¡Cla- claro que no!_

111---111

_-¿Qué has visto, Naminé?- preguntó en alto, acercándose a la chica, que seguía mirando el escaparate- ¿Algo que valga para mi regalo?_

_-No creo¡demasiado caro!- respondió Naminé, señalando el objeto que estaba mirando._

_-Eso vale más que todo mi sueldo de un mes..._

111-111

_-Kairi, y Selphie, y Olette.-observó Naminé_

_-Y Hayner, y Pence, Riku y Sora.-añadió Roxas- Y Tidus y Wakka._

_-Oh, oh._

* * *

En fin, y eso es todo por hoy. Hasta el proximo capitulo

Read&Review xD


	4. Regalos, Malentendidos y Nuevos Amigos

**Capítulo 4:**

**Regalos, malentendidos y nuevos amigos.**

Como ya suponía, Naminé encontró su casa vacía a la vuelta del instituto. Al no tener hermanos y con sus padres trabajando¿quién iba a esperarla para comer?

Sin embargo, aquello le daba tiempo para relajarse. Después de todo, le venía bien algo de tranquilidad de vez en cuando.

Una vez cruzada la puerta, lo primero que hizo la muchacha fue dejar caer su pesada cartera bandolera al suelo del recibidor y correr a su habitación a quitarse el uniforme del instituto y sustituirlo por un atuendo más cómodo. Después, bajó a la cocina a prepararse algo de comida.

-Veamos…- susurró para sí misma, abriendo los distintos armarios y cajones- Sopa precocinada, spaghetti, pescado en conserva… ¡Mis padres son un desastre!

Siendo aquello lo único medianamente comestible en su casa, Naminé se decantó por el paquete de pasta, que, una vez cocido y sazonado con algo de salsa de tomate y queso rallado que encontró en la nevera, dio como resultado un almuerzo no demasiado malo, teniendo en cuenta la situación.

Cuando, después de acabar de comer, la chica estaba fregando los platos, el teléfono sonó.

-¡Oh, caray!- susurró, secándose las manos con un paño de cocina y corriendo a coger el auricular al recibidor.- ¿Diga?

-¡Hola, Naminé!- oyó al otro lado de la línea. Era Kairi- ¿Qué tal la vuelta a casa?

Naminé sonrió, aunque su compañera no podía verla.

-Muy bien. Encontré a Roxas- explicó- Ya está todo arreglado.

Kairi se rió.

-Te dije que debías hablar con él.

-Supongo…

-¡Ah, por cierto, y cambiando de tema!- exclamó Kairi de pronto, con tono alegre- Te llamaba porque Selphie y Olette van a presentarnos a los chicos de su pandilla. Así, ya conoceremos al grupo al completo¿no es genial?

Naminé suspiró. Tenía que ser justo aquel día. Sin embargo, su amiga no se percató.

-¿Quieres venirte?- continuó- Hemos quedado a las seis y media en…

-Lo siento, Kairi, pero creo que no voy a poder ir- se disculpó la chica rubia antes de que a otra pudiera añadir algo más.

-¡Eh¿Tienes una cita?- bromeó su amiga al otro lado del auricular.

-¡Cla- claro que no!- negó Naminé- Voy de compras, nada más.

-Entonces nada¿no? Iré yo sola- Kairi suspiró- Ya te llamaré por la noche para contarte qué tal. ¿Estarás en casa?

-Supongo que sí. No me llevará tanto tiempo.

-Entonces, estate atenta, al móvil y al fijo¿vale?

-Vale.

-¡Chao!

-Adiós, Kairi.

Tras colgar el auricular, Naminé volvió a la cocina para acabar con la tediosa tarea de fregar los platos y, después de secarlos y guardarlos, subió a su habitación, echándose sobre la cama y mirando el techo.

Blanco. Como las paredes y la cama. Y el resto de los muebles, de color azul claro, tampoco llamaban mucho la atención.

Le gustaba aquel color, la había ayudado a calmarse, a inspirarse para dibujar, a sonreír… Simplemente como…

Con una expresión tranquila en el rostro, Naminé cerró los ojos.

* * *

-¡Oh, no, las cinco y cuarto! 

Naminé saltó de su cama como movida por un resorte, corriendo después hacia su armario.

¿Cómo había podido dormirse?

Sin dar demasiada importancia a lo que estaba cogiendo, cambió su ropa de estar por casa por una falda larga de color blanco, una camiseta azul y sandalias de tiras, se cepilló el pelo, dejándolo suelto, y, guardando las llaves de casa, su bloc de dibujo y su cartera en una pequeña mochila, salió al exterior.

Había algo más de un cuarto de hora desde casa de Naminé hasta la plazoleta del tranvía, caminando a paso normal. Si corría, podría llegar en diez minutos. Y eso fue lo que hizo, correr lo más rápidamente posible ante la mirada atónita de los transeúntes.

Cuando al fin llegó a la zona de tiendas, la chica jadeaba, y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo a causa del esfuerzo. Lo cierto era que nunca se le había dado bien el deporte, al no tener una salud especialmente fuerte, y la carrera la había agotado.

No obstante, llegaba a tiempo.

Aún con la respiración agitada, se encaminó hacia el centro comercial de Villa Crepúsculo, un edificio de dos pisos de altura que era fácilmente visible desde toda la plazoleta. En sus puertas, varios grupos de adolescentes entraban, salían, o simplemente se detenían a charlar bajo la sombra que daban las acristaladas paredes.

-¡Naminé!

La chica se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Roxas Igarashi, que, exhibiendo su característica media sonrisa con apariencia tranquila, se encontraba detrás de ella.

-No te había visto- se disculpó la chica, sonriendo también.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar- respondió Roxas- Pensé que llegaría tarde; se me ha hecho tarde en el trabajo, y…

-¿Trabajas?

El chico asintió, sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó a su vez.

Naminé asintió, cruzando las puertas de cristal. Un chorro de frío aire acondicionado la golpeó en la cara, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y apartarse el pelo de la cara.

-Y¿en qué trabajas, exactamente?- continuó con la conversación cuando Roxas llegó a su lado.

-Reparto el correo de la tarde varias calles más allá- explicó, señalando el monopatín que, como aquella mañana, llevaba bajo el brazo- No es muy cansado y pagan bien, por lo menos para lo que yo gasto- sonrió- Aunque la mitad de lo que gano se lo gasta mi hermano. Como él dice, lo "toma prestado".

-Yo no podría trabajar en algo así- Naminé se cubrió los labios con una mano cuando se echó a reír- Si empezase a repartir cartas usando un monopatín, ya estaría en el hospital antes de haber empezado. Quiero decir… ¡soy una negada!

Roxas podía imaginársela a la perfección, y la visión de Naminé tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre un monopatín le hizo estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Eh!- protestó la chica- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-Sólo estaba imaginando cómo sería verte patinar- aclaró Roxas, volviendo a esbozar su media sonrisa.

-Seguro que no soy tan mala como crees- replicó Naminé, apartando la mirada y cruzando los brazos- Podría aprender.

Roxas volvió a sonreír, esta vez de la manera en la que siempre lo hacía su hermano.

-¿Quieres probar?- ofreció, tendiéndole el monopatín.

El rostro de Naminé se tiñó de rojo escarlata.

-Eh… ¡Mira qué bonito!- exclamó, corriendo hacia el escaparate más cercano como si en ello le fuera la vida.

"Vaya, la verdad es que está mona cuando se pone roja de esa forma" Roxas parpadeó, comprendiendo que él también se había ruborizado "¿Qué se supone que estoy pensando?"

-¿Qué has visto, Naminé?- preguntó en alto, acercándose a la chica, que seguía mirando el escaparate- ¿Algo que valga para mi regalo?

-No creo¡demasiado caro!- respondió Naminé, señalando el objeto que estaba mirando.

Se trataba de un colgante de plata, expuesto en el centro del escaparate, con forma de alas de ángel semiextendidas. La pieza estaba tan bien tallada que cada pluma era visible y parecía agitada por el mismo viento.

El problema, como Naminé había dicho, era el precio.

-Vale más que todo mi sueldo de un mes…

-Te lo dije- Naminé se giró, observando las otras tiendas con los ojos entrecerrados- Entonces, buscaremos otra cosa. Veamos¿cómo es la chica a la que quieres hacer el regalo¿Y qué… tipo de regalo es?

-¡E-es sólo para su cumpleaños!- se apresuró a asegurar Roxas, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Naminé sonrió, como si ya supiera demasiado.

-Pero¿qué le gusta hacer a esa chica?

-Bueno, se que está loca por el cantante del grupo "Los Elegidos del Reino" y que también le gusta ir al cine, la fotografía y montar a caballo.

Naminé cerró los ojos un momento, pensativa. Cuando los abrió, brillaban con la satisfacción de un niño que ha resuelto un complicado ejercicio de matemáticas en el colegio.

-Ya está- declaró- ¿Qué tal la biografía de _Los Elegidos del Reino_? Estoy segura de que eso le encantaría a cualquier fan.

Roxas asintió, señalando después una tienda especializada en música y temas relacionados con ésta.

-¿Lo venderán allí?- preguntó.

-Seguramente en cualquier parte- respondió Naminé con un gesto de asentimiento.

Dejando atrás el escaparate donde estaba expuesto el colgante con forma de alas, los dos nuevos amigos cruzaron el pasillo principal del centro comercial, en dirección a la tienda de música.

El establecimiento estaba saturado. Gente yendo y viniendo, entrando y saliendo, escuchando los nuevos CDs en los expositores o, simplemente, mirando camisetas o pósters.

-Creo que… te esperaré fuera- musitó Naminé, observando la multitud dentro de la tienda con la desgana plasmada en el rostro.

Roxas asintió. La verdad era que la chica no parecía gozar de muy buena salud, y estaba empezando a palidecer ante la visión de tanta gente.

-Volveré enseguida- prometió- Bueno… cuando me dejen- rectificó, señalando hacia la multitud con una sonrisa divertida.

-Procura que no te aplasten- bromeó Naminé, riendo.

* * *

Mientras Roxas entraba a la tienda, Naminé miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar en el que esperarlo. Finalmente, se decidió por un banco situado bajo el techo acristalado del pasillo del centro comercial. 

Allí, los rayos del sol no llegaban con la suficiente fuerza como para dar calor, pero sí resultaban agradables.

Con un suspiro de alivio, la chica se acomodó en el asiento, sacando luego el bloc de dibujo de su mochila.

El día anterior, y por petición de su amiga, había estado esbozando a Kairi. Ya tenía las líneas de su cara, e esquema de su pelo y acababa de comenzar con sus ojos cuando tuvo que ir a dormir. Satisfecha con el resultado hasta el momento, comenzó a añadir sombras con su lápiz para otorgarles profundidad. Acababa de terminar con las pestañas cuando, percatándose de que alguien se acercaba, levantó la mirada.

-¡Uah!- chilló, espantada, encontrándose cara a cara con unos ojos azules- ¡Roxas!

El chico, asustado por la reacción de Naminé, prácticamente se cayó de espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, observándola con los ojos como platos.

Naminé se levantó para recoger el bloc que había dejado caer.

-Es solo… ¡me has dado un susto de muerte!- trató de explicarse- Nadie suele ponerse a mirar lo que yo dibujo, y… no se por qué, se me hace raro.

-Uh¿te molesta?- quiso saber Roxas- Lo siento.

-¡No, no! No siempre- Naminé cerró el bloc, pero no lo guardó en la mochila- No me importa que Kairi mire, por ejemplo… y tampoco me importa que mires tú. Quiero decir, es como si te conociera de toda mi vida- se apresuró a añadir.

Roxas asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

-Sí, es curioso- corroboró- Pero a mí me pasa igual. Cosas de la vida- añadió, sonriendo.

-Cosas de la vida- repitió Naminé, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Por cierto¿tienes ya la biografía?

Roxas le mostró una bolsa con el logotipo de la tienda de discos, dentro de la cual se marcaba la silueta de algo cuadrado y pequeño.

-Casi muero en el intento, pero sí, ya está- bromeó.

-Ah, genial, pensé que acabarías quedándote sin libro; o que, en su defecto…- volviendo a abrir su bloc de dibujo, Naminé esbozó las líneas de un muñeco de gran cabeza con el peinado de Roxas, cubierto de pisadas y huyendo de una enfurecida horda de fans de _Los Elegidos del Reino_ que parecían querer quitarle la biografía que llevaba bajo el brazo al precio que fuese-… vería algo parecido a esto.

Ante la visión del dibujo, ambos se echaron a reír con ganas, de tal forma que tuvieron que dejarse caer sobre el banco.

-Oh, dios mío, tengo que hacer esto más a menudo- musitó Naminé, tratando de calmarse, pero siendo incapaz.

Roxas asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de respirar lentamente para no volver a reírse.

-Y bien- comenzó a decir- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Naminé, ya tranquila, se encogió de hombros.

-Pues… supongo que volver a casa y acabar de organizar las cosas de la mudanza. O comprar algo de comida. ¿Puedes creer que en mi cocina sólo hubiese un paquete de spaghetti, otro de sopa y pescando en conserva? Si por mis padres fuera, ya habríamos muerto los tres de hambre.

-¿Y quién crees que compra la comida en mi casa?- Roxas puso los ojos en blanco- Mi hermano es un vago, y mi padre es igual que él. Mi casa _es _un manicomio.

Naminé lo observó con la cabeza ladeada, sin acabar de comprender.

-¿Y tu madre?- preguntó.

Roxas apartó la mirada de sus ojos, clavándola en el techo acristalado del centro comercial. En ese momento, Naminé comprendió que no debía haber preguntado.

-Vive en Bastión Hueco. Y yo con ella, hasta hace dos años.

-Yo… No tenía que haber preguntado. Lo siento- se disculpó Naminé, también apartando la mirada.

-Bah, no importa- oyó decir a Roxas, que se levantó- Oye¿te apetece un helado?

Naminé alzó la mirada, sorprendida.

-¿Un helado?- susurró.

Para su alivio, Roxas sonreía.

-De sal marina- explicó- Es la especialidad de Villa Crepúsculo. Salado, pero dulce. Está bueno. ¿Quieres probar?

La chica se levantó también. Había oído hablar de aquel helado antes; y, si no se equivocaba, lo había comido de pequeña, antes de mudarse.

-Bueno- aceptó.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera añadir algo más, una voz conocida rasgó el aire.

-¡Naminé!

-¡Roxas!

Los jóvenes dieron un respingo, volviéndose para buscar la procedencia de las llamadas. La encontraron.

Sin saber, qué hacer, cruzaron una mirada.

-Kairi, y Selphie, y Olette- observó Naminé.

-Y Hayner, Pence, Riku y Sora.- añadió Roxas- Y Tidus y Wakka.

-Oh, oh- susurraron a la vez.

No podían ignorar al grupo de adolescentes que se acercaba, y tampoco salir corriendo. Lo único que podían hacer era idear una excusa que resultase más convincente que la propia realidad. Tenían que esperar y así lo hicieron, Naminé con el rostro escarlata y Roxas con la mente en blanco.

La primera en llegar hasta ellos fue Kairi.

-¡Naminé¿Pero no ibas a comprar?- preguntó, sorprendida.

-Con él- respondió la chica, señalando la bolsa de Roxas.

-¡De eso nada!- chilló Selphie, que parecía desbordante de emoción- ¡Roxas y Naminé estaban teniendo una cita!

-¡No!- negó el chico rubio- ¡Naminé me estaba ayudando a comprar un libro, nada más!

-Sí, seguro. ¡Vaya con Roxas!- bromeó el joven de pelo plateado que Naminé reconoció como a Riku Asamiya- No conocíamos esa faceta tuya- silbó, coreado por las carcajadas de Tidus y Hayner.

Ahora, las mejillas de Roxas estaban teñidas de rojo oscuro.

-¡Que os estoy diciendo que no!

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Sora con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿No ves que sí, patán?- exclamó de pronto Kairi, con los brazos en jarras- ¡Un poco de broma está bien, pero les estás haciendo pasar un mal rato!

La mueca divertida de Sora pasó a un gesto de fastidio cuando se giró para mirar a la chica pelirroja.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha preguntado?- replicó.

-¡La parte dormida de tu cerebro!

-Querrás decir la tuya¿no?

-¿Es que eres sordo además de estúpido?

-¡Oh, cállate, Kai!

-¡No te aguanto!

-Y entonces¿qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho cuando has aparecido, Sora Igarashi. ¡Salir con un grupo con el que, salvo excepciones de pelo picudo, me divierto!

-¡Y yo ya te he dicho que estaba antes que tú!

-¿Quién te ha dicho que te vayas¡Sigue estando e ignórame!

-Pues…

-Eh, eh, basta ya- intervinieron Wakka y Olette.

Mientras el grupo al completo trataba de detener la acalorada discusión, Naminé y Roxas cruzaron una mirada de alivio. Al parecer, la atención se desviaba de ellos por el momento.

-Vaya casa de locos- susurró la chica rubia.

-Te acostumbrarás- repuso Roxas, también en voz baja.

Naminé asintió con la cabeza. Por lo que había visto hasta el momento, no le caían mal.

-Entonces, el helado queda para otro día- dijo Roxas.

Naminé sonrió.

Cada vez le gustaba más Villa Crepúsculo.

* * *

**Notas:**

Tarde un poco desde el martes, pero es que este capi ocupa 6 paginas en word y estoy de examenes. Aun asi, no ha habido demasiado retraso esta vez, y yo intentare actualizar al menos una vez por semana, como ya he dicho Xx

En fin, en este capitulo 4 se presenta ya al que va a ser el grupo de amigos al completo. Roxas y Naminé, Sora y Kairi, Hayner y Olette, Tidus, Wakka, Pence, Riku y Selphie. Creo que no me olvido a nadie, pero deberían ser 11 en total xD

Otra cosa, supongo que os habreis dado cuenta, pero no viene de mas decir que **los protagonistas son un año mayores con respecto al juego. Es decir, que todos tienen 16 años en lugar de 15, y Riku, un año mayor, tiene 17 en vez de 16. **Iba a decirlo en el primer capi, pero se me olvido xD

Como siempre, el "trailer" estara al final de las notas, debajo de las reviews, que pr cierto, comentare ahora.

* * *

**hiromi koizumi** : 

Si, las escenas al final del juego entre Roxas y Naminé son las mas bonitas. Y tambien lo poco que sale de ellos en el FMV del final. Me encanto (bueno, eso y todo lo SoraKairi que salio tambien, aunque bueno, sigo siendo mas fan de Roxas y Naminé ahora mismo xD) Y lo de Sora llamando Kai a Kairi... pues salio solo despues de 3 juegos de KH, incluyendo el Chain of Memories, controlandolo xD

Bueno, y aqui esta lo que pasa en el centro comercial, aunque de momento no me ha cabido nada de Sora y Kairi. Posiblemente, en uno o dos capitulos saque ago mas de ellos xD

**mary-chan** :

Seh, estoy satisfecha con la escena de los pasillos, la verdad dan ganas de tener un chico asi para que te saque de todo el barullo xD Lastima que en mi instituto lo unico que hagan es abrir puertas y empujar... mi vida es injusta xD

Y si, Roxas es una monada de chico. Ademas, cada vez que lo veo, me dan ganas de tocarle el pelo a ver si es suavecito (pero que tonterias digo xD)

Y vueno, el dibujo esta aun a medio hacer por falta de tiempo, pero ya tengo el lineart hecho a photoshop y solo falta pintarlo, asi que quiza para el siguiente capitulo pueda ya tenerlo acabado Xo

En cuanto a los trailers/avances, ahi esta el del capi 5, con lluvia y todo.

**yuka :**

Lo de la ansiedad era lo que trataba de conseguir, sobre todo con el mini-trailer de abajo. Bueno, no solo eso, sino hacer la espera algo mas llevadera, porque se que tardo cuatro o cinco dias minimo entre cada capitulo, y, de momento voy deprisa porque quiero utilizar la inspiracion que tengo ahora para escribir lo maximo que pueda

La chica del regalo... puede que al final la acabe sacando, pero, al menos, no en los primeros capitulos. De momento, lo que puedo asegurar es que, por lo menos, la mencionaran bastante. Lo de que salga o no, creo que acabara dependiendo de por que parte siga la historia despues de cierto punto que tengo pensado poner xD

Y la amistad de Sora y Kairi... pues es una pena que apenas quede nada de ella, pero bueno, es culpa de Sora (pobre chico, pero es verdad), ya se vera por que varios capis mas alante xD

**hannahhm** :

Je, es que ultimamente me ha dado por escribir historias de instituto y tengo muchas ideas en mente. Y, ademas, para KH viene que ni pintado, porque como es probable que haya un KH3, si se intenta continuar donde lo dejo el videojuego, con el tiempo quedaria mal porque seria diferente a lo que hicieran los de Square. Asi que... universo paralelo con los chicos monos de KH xD

Lo de los capis buenos, lo intentare, y en cuanto a la chica del regalo, se aclarara mas adelante, porque de momento creare algo de tension dejando ese cabo suelto xD

**DaRk-YüN** :

Si, definitivamente he llegado a la conclusion de que Sora llamando Kai a Kairi me gusta xD Te lo imaginas sonriendo con esa Sonrisa-Sora suya y llamandola Kai, y queda bien xD

Y la chica del regalo de Roxas se vera un poco mas adelante. Pero eso si, sera un personaje que yo me invente, porque para eso no me pega ninguna de las chicas del grupo, y Yuffie, Aerith y Tifa me parecen demasiado mayores para eso xD Supongo que podria reducirlas de edad, pero prefiero inventar un personaje desde cero, teniendo en cuenta que la personalidad de ninguna de las 3 me vale para lo que quiero xD

Weno, espero q os guste a todos este capi 4 xD

* * *

**_Y en el próximo capítulo..._**

**_5: Tardes de Lluvia._**

111---111

_-¡Oh, vaya, llueve!- se oyó exclamar a Selphie, que había asomado medio cuerpo por la ventana- ¡Qué bien, me encanta cantar bajo la lluvia!_

111---111

_-Una más y listo- susurró para sí, apagando la música y dejando caer los cascos sobre sus hombros- Veamos¿dónde está el timbre?- alzó la mirada, buscándolo._

_Y entonces la vio._

111---111

_-Naminé, te estás mojando._

_-Tú también- susurró ella con una sonrisa- Además, me gusta la lluvia._

111---111

**_"Y así los días de mi calendario iban pasando... y la lluvia de las tardes de Octubre lograba calmarme..."_**

_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._

Espero vuestros reviews con muchas ganas, me ayudais a mejorar la historia 


	5. Tardes de Lluvia Parte 1

**Capítulo 5:**

**Tardes de lluvia. (Parte 1)**

Los días fueron pasando para los estudiantes de segundo de secundaria alta en el Instituto Central de Villa Crepúsculo.

En el calendario de Naminé, sobre todo, los días se sucedían a una velocidad pasmosa, y así, septiembre dio paso a octubre sin que la chica prácticamente llegara a percatarse.

Al igual que Kairi, había empezado a disfrutar de la compañía de la alegre Selphie, y también se llevaba bien con Olette, más tranquila y responsable que su amiga.

En cuanto a los chicos, mantenía buena relación con todos ellos, aunque con diferencias.

No era difícil llevarse bien con Wakka, siempre de buen humor, ni con el tranquilo Pence, siempre con su cámara de fotos a cuestas. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Kairi, Naminé todavía se sentía algo cohibida ante la presencia de Riku, con el que, al no compartir ninguna clase- a sus diecisiete años, estaba un curso más arriba- no tenía la confianza suficiente.

Otro punto en el que difería con su amiga era en la relación con Sora Igarashi. Mientras Kairi lo seguía calificando con el título de "estúpido inmaduro" y no podía entablar una conversación con él sin comenzar a gritarle, Naminé había comenzado a valorarlo como amigo. Si bien no había perdido por completo su timidez hacia él, lo admiraba a causa de su carácter alegre y optimista y a su absoluta fidelidad con los amigos que lo rodeaban.

No obstante, y pese a todos sus progresos, no conseguía acercarse a Tidus, y lo cierto era que el chico estaba habitualmente más interesado en charlar sobre blitzball con Wakka que en reparar en ella.

"Es que ni me explico cómo puede gustarte" solían responder a sus quejas tanto Kairi como Roxas.

Ella, simplemente, solía encogerse de hombros. Su amiga ponía los ojos en blanco; el chico rubio sonreía, como comprendiéndola.

Sinceramente, y con la posible excepción de Kairi, Roxas Igarashi era con quien mejor se llevaba de entre su nuevo grupo de amigos. Como le había dicho el día que fueron al centro comercial, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, siendo lo bastante parecidos, pero lo suficientemente diferentes como para poder pasar horas y horas juntos sin aburrirse el uno del otro.

-¡Omishi¿Qué acabo de decir?

Naminé levantó la mirada del cuaderno, enfocándola en la señorita Yukimura.

-Eh… pues…- musitó. Lo cierto era que no había escuchado nada en absoluto, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-La distribución de asientos en los teatros clásicos- susurró una voz a su izquierda.

-¡Cien análisis para mañana, señorito Roxas Igarashi¡Y usted cincuenta, señorita Omishi, por no atender!- la profesora Yukimura suspiró con aire afectado- Ay, mis niños, ya no sé que hacer con vosotros.

-Simplemente no haga nada y déjelos en paz- se oyó rezongar a Sora en voz baja.

La anciana mujer depositó una fotocopia sobre la mesa del joven, que la miró con una mal disimulada expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

-Vaya par de gemelos- comentó mientras volvía al encerado.

-¡Mellizos!- la corrigieron Sora y Roxas al unísono.

Por suerte, sus voces fueron ahogadas por la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases del viernes y el estruendo que hicieron los alumnos al comenzar a recoger y levantarse.

-¡Oh, vaya, llueve!- se oyó exclamar a Selphie minutos después, mientras asomaba medio cuerpo por la ventana- ¡Qué bien¡Me encanta cantar bajo la lluvia!

Los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la clase la observaron con muecas entre divertidas e incrédulas mientras la chica, con los hombros y el rostro totalmente empapados, sonreía.

-Selphie, te vas a resfriar- advirtió Olette, que, con la chaqueta ya puesta y la mochila a la espalda, la miraba con los brazos cruzados- No se ni por qué me he esforzado en obligarte a traer el paraguas esta mañana…

-Seguro que, haga lo que haga, estará bien para principios de noviembre- bromeó Kairi- Una semana y tres días, contando hoy, ese es el tiempo exacto que tardaría en curarse si cogiera una pulmonía. ¿Selphie, perderse la excursión del instituto por algo tan tonto como una enfermedad¡Nunca!

Naminé sonrió, asintiendo mientras, tras ponerse el abrigo, acababa de cerrar su cartera.

-Bueno- suspiró, pasándose el asa por encima del hombro- A casa. Y recuerda que te espero a las seis en casa para hacer el trabajo d historia.

-Vale, vale- accedió Kairi, buscando algo en un bolsillo.

Finalmente, y dándose por vencida, se acercó a la puerta de la clase, seguida en seguida por Olette y Selphie.

-¡Eh, adiós chicos!- se despidió de los mellizos Igarashi, Tidus, Hayner, Pence y Wakka.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- añadieron Selphie y Olette- ¡Saludad también a Riku!

Naminé corrió a alcanzar a sus amigas, que la esperaban, antes de volverse hacia los demás.

-¡Hasta pronto!- se despidió.

Al oír su voz, Roxas apartó la mirada de Sora, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto- dijo también.

Charlando animadamente, las cuatro amigas atravesando los ya algo más despejados pasillos y saliendo al exterior.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, aún con más fuerza que antes, a la vez que el viento de otoño las hacía empaparse más.

Selphie, sin embargo, iba saltando, delante de las demás, sin ni siquiera ponerse el abrigo o abrir el paraguas. Y así continuó, por lo menos hasta que Olette y ella se desviaron para ir a sus casas.

Kairi, bajo su paraguas color rosa oscuro, suspiró mientras seguía calle adelante.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que llover?

Naminé sonrió, apartando un poco su propio paraguas para observar el cielo encapotado.

-Pues a mi me gusta la lluvia- declaró, volviendo a cubrirse cuando sintió el agua sobre su piel.

Kairi la miró un momento, como si no supiese con seguridad si bromeaba o no. Finalmente, se echó a reír.

-¡Tú sí que eres rara!- comentó.

-¿De verdad?- Naminé se unió a la broma, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Como la chica fantasma que vaga bajo la lluvia, llorando su amor perdido- añadió Kairi, tratando de adoptar un tono tétrico- ¡Sería una idea genial para hacer una película!

-¿Y luego me llamas a mí rara?- rió la chica rubia.

Como respuesta, Kairi se encogió de hombros, recogiéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Estaría bien.

-Supongo que sí- Naminé se detuvo.

Había llegado a la calle que debía seguir para llegar a su casa, así que su camino en común con Kairi se acababa allí.

-Oh, vaya, te vas ya. ¡Entonces, hasta luego!- su amiga sonrió- Nos vemos esta tarde, Naminé.

La chica rubia asintió.

-A las seis- recordó de nuevo.

-¡Prometo que esta vez no llegaré tarde!- rió Kairi, echando a andar calle abajo. ¡Te veo después!

Con un suspiro, Naminé giró para entrar en su propia calle, desierta, escuchando solamente el ruido de las gotas de lluvia al impactar contra su paraguas.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, lo bajó, quedando a la intemperie. Finalmente, volvió a cubrirse cuando notó que comenzaba a sentir frío.

* * *

Las seis y cuarto.

Se le había hecho tarde por aquella tonta idea suya de no coger el monopatín para trabajar aquel día. Además de por la lluvia, claro.

Quizá lo único bueno era que ya solo le quedaba un paquete.

Con la capucha de la chaqueta echada y la música de su reproductor mp3 resonando en sus oídos, Roxas dobló la esquina, continuando su camino hacia la casa donde debía hacer la entrega. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a un edificio de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín ante la puerta delantera.

-Uno más y listo- susurró para sí, apagando la música y dejando caer los cascos sobre los hombros- Veamos¿dónde está el timbre?- alzó la mirada, buscándolo.

Y entonces la vio, en el segundo piso, sentada frente a la ventana, ante la blanca cortina, con la cabeza reclinada sobre el pecho y algo que parecía un cuaderno entre las manos. Durmiendo, seguramente.

-¿Naminé?- susurró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sí, parecía estar durmiendo, y aún desde la planta baja, Roxas podía verla sonreír en su sueño.

De pronto, se sintió como si la estuviera espiando- cosa que, prácticamente estaba haciendo- y turbado sin saber muy bien por que, apartó la mirada.

Y finalmente halló el timbre, en el lado opuesto de dónde lo había buscado la primera vez.

Tras llamar, volvió a mirar a la ventana, pero no había nadie allí. Debía de ser la lluvia, que le hacía ver a su amiga donde sólo había una cortina blanca que se agitaba levemente con el viento. Simplemente, miraba de nuevo por si acaso.

Y entonces, Naminé abrió la puerta de la calle.

-¡Roxas!- exclamó, sorprendida- ¿Qué haces… aquí?

El chico dio un respingo al oírla y, posteriormente, verla en el umbral. Definitivamente, su vista estaba perfectamente bien.

-Servicio de correo- aclaró con una sonrisa, tendiéndole el paquete envuelto en papel marrón que traía- Eso ha resultado ser lo último que tenía que entregar.

Naminé cogió el paquete, mirándolo aún sorprendida.

-Cosas para mi padre- observó, reparando en el nombre escrito. Suspirando, dejó el paquete en el suelo de su recibidor, sin moverse apenas del sitio.

Roxas se acercó a ella, aún sonriendo.

-Eh¿y por qué la cara de susto?- quiso saber.

-Me has despertado de pronto llamando al timbre- explicó Naminé.

El chico apartó la mirada, súbitamente ruborizado.

-Per-perdón- susurró.

-Eso, y que pensaba que eras Kairi- Naminé suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego, de repente, alzó los ojos y lo miró- ¡Pero si estás empapado! Y yo dejándote mojarte delante de mi puerta. ¡Pasa!

Roxas miró a su alrededor, incómodo.

-Bah, no te preocupes- trató de negarse- No me molesta la lluvia, y tampoco tengo frío. No hace falta…

Naminé lo miró con los brazos en jarras, y una mueca entre preocupada y divertida en el rostro.

-Te vas a resfriar- insistió, dejando la protección de la puerta de su asa para acercarse a él, lanzándole una mirada de reproche- Te dejaré algo de ropa vieja de mi casa.

-Naminé, te estás mojando.

-Tú también- susurró ella con una sonrisa- Además, me gusta la lluvia.

Se alejó de la puerta entreabierta, con los ojos fijos en el cielo, y completamente al viento. Roxas estuvo tentado de obligarla entrar más de una vez, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo hasta que el viento arreció tanto que lo hizo temblar de frío.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas- cedió- ¡Pero entra y cámbiate de ropa! Por favor.

Todavía conservando los restos de una mueca divertida en la cara, Naminé se giró para volver al interior de su casa.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando una ráfaga de viento especialmente fuerte le removió los mechones de cabello que no tenía pegados al rostro a causa de la lluvia.

-¡Cuidado con la…!- exclamó, extendiendo una mano en señal de advertencia.

Roxas se volvió hacia la casa, pensando exactamente lo mismo que su amiga. Pero, a pesar de sus buenos reflejos, fue demasiado tarde.

Con un fuerte golpe, la puerta se cerró delante de sus narices.

-Maldita…- susurró.

Naminé pasó a su lado, corriendo hacia su casa. Sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a empujar la puerta.

-Está cerrada- musitó Roxas- No he llegado…

La chica, finalmente, dejó caer las manos, abatida.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- dijo en voz baja- No tengo llaves, y mis padres no vuelven hasta tarde- se apoyó contra la pared, cubriéndose con los brazos para protegerse del frío. Temblaba.

-Pues no puedes quedarte aquí- repuso Roxas con seriedad. Se quitó la chaqueta con capucha y se la tendió a Naminé- Parece que acabaré siendo yo quien te preste ropa, después de todo.

La chica cogió la prenda, echándosela sobre los hombros. Luego miró a Roxas sin comprender.

-¿Qué…?

-No pienso dejarte mojándote en medio de la calle- dijo él, tratando de disimular su preocupación por su amiga con una media sonrisa- Anda, vamos a mi casa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

En primer lugar... PERDON A TODOS!! Uu

Se que tenia que haber actualizado hace casi una semana (hace 6 dias) pero he tenido problemas con el ordenador, se me metieron un monton de virus y ni siquiera podia abrir el word... Por el momento esta solucionado, y ademas tengo anti-virus nuevo, asi que creo que las actualizaciones podran seguir una vez por semana (cada fin de semana)

En segundo lugar, este capitulo, en su version original, era muchisimo mas largo (como el triple) pero lo he separado en dos partes por todo el problema con mi ordenador. He preferido subir esto hoy que haceros esperar hasta el martes o miercoles Xx

Otras cosas que tengo que decir... acabe el dibujo, aunque sigo obsesionada con los fanart de KH... pero ese es un fanart de mi propio fanfic. Supuestamente, intentare hacer un otro fanart de Roxas y Naminé, y uno de Sora y Kairi... pero eso sera en el futuro, porque tengo que acabar primero otro proyecto, tambien de KH... **Pero, en fin, si quereis ver el dibu, la dire estara en mi perfil. **

Tambien hice el guion para un doujinshi NaminéRoxas (solo el guion, porque del dibujo se encargo otra chica, que, por cierto, me encanta como lo ha dejado, lo ha hecho precioso)

En fin, otra cosa, necesito vuestro consejo para una cosilla, me gustaria que me sugirieseis alguna cancion que pegue con la relacion Sora/Kairi en este fic, para algo que hare en un capitulo futuro. Si quereis, podeis sugerirme alguna tambien para Naminé y Roxas, pero para ellos dos, ya tengo alguna en mente, aunque no haya acabado de decidirme aun.

Y bueno... otra vez perdon por la larga espera... y reviews...

* * *

**Lili:**

Lo siento muchisimo, pero Cicatrices esta parada por el momento... Tengo que editar el guion original, y eso me llevara tiempo... Aunque la reanudare cuando pueda. La verdad, la pareja Ryuu-Ayame siempre me gusto, pero mi favorita es YuuLoki xD (mi pequeña mente extraña xD)

Y si, Roxas y Naminé son una monada ...Cada dia estoy mas segura de ello. xDDD

**DaRk-YüNä**

Holaaa otra vez!! (espero que eta vez tu nick haya salido bien escrito, porque la vez anterior el ditor de textos me lo cambio Xx)

Sep, yo lo hubiera pasado mal en la situacion de Roxas y Naminé, cuando los encuentran. No hubiera sabido donde meterme, sobre todo con unos amigos como los de ellos, que les gusta chinchar xD

Y la verdad, es que Sora y Kairi si que parecen un matrimonio viejo... eso dos si que estan chinchandose todo el dia... Creo que aun no han mantenido una conversacion normal en todo el fic xD

Y weno... a Tifa, Aerith y Yuffie intentare sacarlas de algo... y tambien a alguno de la organizacion... Axel, Demyx o Zexion, seguramente xD

**hiromi koizumi**

Aqui tienes la continuacion... un poco tarde... Perdon otra vez, pero fue mi ordenador xD

Seh, Kairi los sacara de mas de una situacion vergonzosa... La pobre chica, que no hace otra cosa que discutir con Sora (la culpa es de ambos xD) Pero bueno, ella tambien se merece ser feliz... y los que se pelean... xD

Weno, espero q me dejes review en el proximo capi tambien

**mary-chan**

Sep, esq los centros comerciales tienen de todo... Tiendas, bancos, salas de videojuegos, restaurantes, cines... (tendre q llevarlos al cine en algun capi xD) Son el lugar ideal para salir con alguien que casi no conoces... y conocerle xD

Y lo de Sora y Kairi... ya se vera... Van a tener una confusion mental los pobres... Y me temo que Roxas tambien, en los proximos capis (empieza en este, y en el proximo me voy a divertir mucho xD)

Pondre la direccion al dibujo en mi perfil en cuanto actualice con este capitulo, asi que puedes verlo desde alli... o toda mi galeria de dA, de paso, aunque no es gran cosa xD

En fin, hasta el siguiete capi

**Álvaro Agraz**

Waaaah, me voy a poner roja... Si mi fic no es tan bueno. Lo hago por divertirme y porque a la gente le gusta seguir mis fics (y porque me gusta leer fics y quiero colaborar xD)

Perdon por la actualizacion tardia y el capi cortito, pero el siguiente sera el mas largo que habre escrito en todo el fic xDD

Lo prometo xD

**hannah-hm :**

Je, a mi tambien me encanta que me contesten cuando escribo reviews, y me gusta que me dejen reviews cuando escribo fics No se... es gratificante porque parece que te tienen en cuenta. No se... siempre suelo contestar a mis reviews aunque tarde mucho... Lo de poner "Gracias a tal y a cual" no me gusta.

Lo de la cita... si, quiza hubiera podido hacerla un poquito mas larga, pero prefiero reservar ideas para los proximos capis, donde ya se conocen mejor y es mas divertido meterlos en lios xD

Sep, Roxas y Naminé me encantan, siempre digo que fui fan de ellos incluso antes de que saliese el KH2, cuando a Roxas se lo conocia como BHK y a Naminé la odiaba mucha gente porque decian que queria separar a Sora y Kairi. A mi me gustaba... me parecia ademas que estaba muy sola y muy triste... Luego vi a Roxas, me hice fan de el... y automaticamente me parecio que pegaban xD Cosas mias xD

Sobre los capitulos... aun no lo se... supongo que saldran alrededor de 20, por lo que tengo pensado hasta ahora, pero depende como vaya el argumento, quiza haga mas o menos... No lo se seguro...

Ahm, y perdona por el retraso Uu

**Sylvian**

Siii, de la escena del monopatin queria hacer fan art. Me vino la imagen a la mente y tuve que escribirla, a lo mejor por eso es mas facil de imaginar... porque vino de una imagen y no de un pensamiento. Cosas raras mias...

Seh, y la ultima bronca quiza quedo algo forzada... Aunque queria dar la impresion de que no pueden mantener una conversacion normal sin discutir. Algo asi como que llega Sora y dice "Buenos dias, Kairi" y ella responde "Buenos dias? No ves que hay una nube en el cielo? Y DICES QUE HACE UN BUEN DIA!!" o algo asi xD Supuestamente, ella no puede soportar a Sora, por razones aun miteriosas

Y el colgante... tendra q ver, tendra q ver... Pero, de momento, a esperar xD

Andaba tambien con alguna idea sobre meter personajes de FF que no han salido en KH, aparte de los q han salido... si necesito personajes, seguramente los usare en vez de meter toneladas y toneladas de personajes originales xD (Bueno, tampoco saldran tantos)

**kairi asahi**

Je, yo tambien he tenido problemas con el pc esta semana, pero creo que ya esta arreglado...

Naminé y Roxas tendras para rato en este fic... y Sora y Kairi... saldra algo de ellos dentro de dos capis, porque la verdad es que me encantan

A ver si te veo en el proximo capi

* * *

Y en el proximo capitulo...

**_6: Tardes de Lluvia (Parte 2)_**

111---111

_-No creo que sea tan difícil programar una secadora- susurró Roxas, comenzando a pulsar botones y mover ruletas,_

_-Y yo no creo que sea muy buea idea hacer..._

111---111

_-"Los Suburbios del Terror"- leyó- "Recomendada para mayores de dieciocho años por violencia y lenguaje explícito"_

111---111

_"¿Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo... con ella?" comenzó a pensar "¿Apartarla¿Dejarla estar? No se está tan mal, de todas formas, pero..."_

111---111

_**"...Después de todo, creo que la lluvia me gusta... Simplemente quizá porque te gusta a ti..."**_

* * *

Y eso fue todo...

Espero reviews!!


	6. Tardes de Lluvia Parte 2

**Capítulo 6:**

**Tardes de Lluvia (Parte 2)**

-Bueno, aquí es- anunció Roxas, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su hogar y buscando las llaves en el bolsillo.- Vaya… parece que no hay nadie… ¿Dónde se habrá metido mi hermano?

Naminé se limitó a permanecer junto a él sin responder, ruborizada a causa del profundo ridículo que acababa de sufrir delante de él e incapaz de encontrar un argumento decente para convencer a Roxas de que no hacía falta que se molestase.

Lo había probado todo, pero el chico había rechazado todos y cada uno de los argumentos con absoluta seriedad:

No podía esperar en un bar porque no tenía dinero, y, además, estaba mojada. Tampoco podía ir a casa de Kairi, porque, tras no haber acudido a las seis, podía estar en cualquier parte.

Y mucho menos podía quedarse en la calle, porque llovía a cántaros. Además de que solamente vestía una vieja camiseta de tirantes, una falda por encima de la rodilla y que, como único calzado, llevaba chancletas.

Pero, aún así, debería haber algo que pudiera decir.

-Roxas, de verdad, no creo que…- comenzó, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

-Naminé, por dios, no voy a comerte ni nada parecido.

La joven se sonrojó, dándose por vencida. Definitivamente, no había ninguna razón por la que negarse, aparte del típico argumento de "_tú y yo, en tu casa, un viernes por la tarde y completamente empapados.. y solos."_, el cual, siendo sincera, le sonaba como una tontería. Y, además, tenía frío.

-Tú ganas- se resignó, imitando, sin darse cuenta, las palabras de Roxas a las puertas de su casa.

El chico, encontrando al fin las llaves, se rió.

-Y todo por no molestar- le oyó susurrar Naminé mientras abría la puerta- Venga, pasa- añadió en alto, apartándose de la entrada.

Suspirando, Naminé obedeció.

El recibidor de la casa, no demasiado grande, pero cálido y acogedor, le dio la bienvenida; y, después de la lluvia y el viento, le pareció el paraíso.

-Vaya, creo que nunca me he alegrado tanto de ver mi casa- comentó Roxas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Y yo nunca he estado tan contenta de no poder rechazar una invitación- susurró Naminé para sí misma.

Sin embargo, Roxas debió de oírla, porque sonrió.

-Espera un momento, voy a buscar algo de ropa seca- dijo, corriendo hacia las escaleras.- Pasa al salón, o a donde quieras. Estás en casa¿vale?

Naminé asintió tímidamente, mirando a Roxas desaparecer en el piso superior. Luego comenzó a observar su alrededor con cierta curiosidad, deteniéndose frente a algún que otro cuadro, o fijándose en el diseño de la alfombra.

Finalmente, se dirigió a la mesita donde reposaba el teléfono.

-Vaya, fotos- susurró para sí misma, agachándose para verlas mejor.

La primera de ellas parecía reciente, como mucho de aquel verano. Mostraba a los mellizos Igarashi y al resto de la pandilla en un paseo de playa, posiblemente en las Islas del Destino.

En otra de ellas se veía a una pareja. El hombre tenía el pelo castaño y puntiagudo, despuntando en todas direcciones y sonreía con calidez. La mujer, de largo cabello rubio oscuro y chispeantes ojos azules, rodeaba la cintura de su compañero con un brazo mientras una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Mis padres- aclaró una voz a su espalda- Cuando estaban juntos.

Naminé se giró, dando un respingo, para encontrarse cara a cara con Roxas. Quizá temía que se molestase con ella por mirar las fotos, pero, lejos de aquello, el chico sonrió.

-¿No crees que me parezco a mi madre?- preguntó, señalando a la mujer rubia.

Naminé asintió, riendo.

-¡Sois clones!- afirmó- Y mira a tu padre… ¡Si es igual que Sora!- desvió la mirada a la siguiente fotografía- ¡Awww¿Cuántos años teníais aquí?

Roxas cogió el marco que estaba mirando Naminé. Se trataba de una foto de Sora y él mismo, de niños, vestidos a conjunto y sentados en un sofá, mirando a cámara con la típica seriedad inocente infantil.

-Unos cuatro o cinco, supongo- aventuró- Tal vez menos.

-¡Pues erais una monada!- observó Naminé, volviendo a observar la fotografía por encima del hombro de su amigo- ¡Mírate! Serías tan mono de dibujar…

Roxas suspiró, dándole la vuelta al marco.

-¿Y por qué no lo intentas?- preguntó, sacando la foto y ofreciéndosela.

Naminé lo miró, sorprendida.

-Pero es vuestra, y si la tenéis aquí expuesta, significa que es importante¿no?- objetó.

-Tómala prestada- repuso Roxas- Seguro que a Sora no le importa si desparece unos días, y en cuanto a mi padre, seguro que ni se entera. Esa foto está ahí por estar- insistió, encogiéndose de hombros- En serio, llévatela.

Naminé cogió la fotografía, aún cohibida, y la miró durante un momento. Luego alzó la cabeza y sonrió, no tímidamente, como de costumbre, sino de tal modo que sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó- ¡Con lo que me gusta dibujar...!

Al verla así, Roxas apartó la mirada, profundamente ruborizado. Por un momento, no supo qué hacer ni qué decir.

-Te vas a resfriar si no te cambias ya- masculló, poniéndole en las manos un fardo de ropa seca que había bajado desde su habitación- El baño es la primera puerta a la derecha en este pasillo¿vale? Yo… voy a cambiarme también. Si te queda muy grande eso, ya buscaremos otra cosa, así que… eh… me…

-Eh, estará bien- lo tranquilizó Naminé, interrumpiéndolo con suavidad- Por lo menos, estaré seca.

-Vale…ehm… Entonces voy a mi habitación. ¡Te veo ahora!

Naminé asintió, riéndose.

* * *

Minutos después, la chica recogía su ropa mojada del suelo del baño.

-Vaya pintas- susurró para sí misma, observándose en el espejo.

El pantalón le venía grande: había tenido que ajustárselo a la cintura con un cinto, y a pesar de ello se le caía hasta la cadera. Algo parecido ocurría con la camisa, que se le deslizaba sobre un hombro. Había tenido que doblar sobre sí tanto las mangas como los bajos del pantalón, y, aún así, le cubrían manos y pis, que llevaba calzados en las mismas chancletas de goma que había traído de su casa.

Y, además, su pelo, aún húmedo, se pegaba a su rostro, humedeciéndole la piel.

"En fin…Mejor que nada…"

Abriendo la puerta del baño, salió al recibidor, descubriendo que Roxas no había bajado aún.

-Si no ha venido, tendré que ir a buscarle- se dijo, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

El piso superior estaba considerablemente más desordenado que el inferior, ya incluso en el pasillo podían observarse trastos en el suelo. Una de las habitaciones, cuyo interior era fácilmente visible gracias a la luz que proyectaba el monitor de un ordenador encendido, estaba especialmente hecha un desastre. Naminé sonrió al ver el letrero rojo que colgaba de la puerta, en el que podía leerse el nombre de Sora, y casi se echó a reír al imaginar la cara que pondría Kairi al ver aquel desorden.

"Pasaría de llamarlo inmaduro a sucio y desordenado en menos que canta un gallo" se dijo antes de continuar hasta el final del pasillo.

La luz se filtraba bajo la puerta de la siguiente habitación, proyectando un leve halo blanquecino. Naminé se detuvo, llamando con los nudillos.

-¿Roxas¿Estás presentable?- preguntó, sonriendo para sí misma.

En el interior se oyeron pasos, y, segundos después, la puerta se abrió. Al otro lado, Roxas la miró, entre sorprendido y divertido, mientras trataba de secarse el húmedo cabello con una toalla.

-Definitivamente, eres _tú _la que no está presentable, Naminé- bromeó, provocando que ambos se echaran a reír.

-Anda, toma esto- dijo la chica tras un rato, tendiéndole una de las prendas mojadas que sostenía- Tu chaqueta.

Roxas la cogió, observándola con una sonrisa divertida.

-Me parece que habrá que meter toda esta ropa a la secadora- suspiró- Por lo menos la tuya, si queremos que esté seca para cuando te vayas.

Después de que el chico recogiera su propia ropa mojada del suelo, ambos amigos bajaron a la cocina, donde se encontraban los principales electrodomésticos, entre ellos la secadora.

-Listo- declaró Naminé, tras introducir la ropa en ella- Ahora¿cómo la programo?

Roxas la miró, sonriendo con un gesto que tenía todo el aspecto de disculpa.

-Pensé que tú sabías cómo- susurró con tono nervioso.

-De la colada suelen encargarse mis padres- respondió Naminé- Así que ni idea…

-Lo mismo digo. Para algo que hace el mío…

-Entonces¿qué hacemos nosotros?

Roxas se acercó a la secadora, agachándose junto a Naminé.

-No creo que sea tan difícil…- susurró, comenzando a pulsar botones y mover ruletas.

-Y yo no creo que sea muy buena idea hacer…- previno la chica, sin tenerlas todas consigo.

Sin embargo, tuvo que interrumpirse cuando la secadora comenzó a funcionar.

-¿Ves?- sonrió Roxas- Listo.

-Eso espero- susurró Naminé para sí, levantándose- Pero¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Pues… ¿Por qué no llamas a tus padres para decirles dónde estás?- propuso Roxas- Después, si quieres, podemos ver una película o algo así. Creo que Sora ha alquilado una esta tarde. Si te apetece, puedo buscarla mientras llamas.

Naminé asintió.

-El teléfono está en el hall¿no?

-Ajá.

-De acuerdo- la chica sonrió, divertida- ¡Pero más te vale que la película no sea de acción!- bromeó.

* * *

-Sí, mamá, estoy bien, ya te he dicho que… ¡Sí, sí, ya le he dado las gracias! De todas formas, has apuntado la dirección¿no? Entonces te espero… Sí, mamá, hasta luego.

Con un suspiro, Naminé colgó el teléfono. Su madre, a pesar de seguir en el trabajo, había estado a punto de salir a buscarla cuando ella se lo relató todo. Por suerte, había logrado convencerla de que no había ningún problema.

En cuanto a Kairi, no respondía ni al fijo ni al móvil, por lo que podría estar en cualquier parte. A pesar de estar algo preocupada, Naminé decidió esperar a volver a su casa para llamarla de nuevo.

Finalmente, y llegando a la conclusión de que era mejor no llamar a nadie más, se dirigió al salón de la casa, donde estaba Roxas.

-Mi madre ha dicho que vendrá a buscarme a las diez y cuarto o así- informó.

-No hay problema- musitó el chico con aire ausente, mientras, sentado en el suelo, observaba una caja de DVD con expresión incrédula.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Naminé, aproximándose a él y arrodillándose a su lado.

-Que en el videoclub le han debido de dar a mi hermano las películas de otra persona- explicó, pasándole a Naminé una de las dos cajas que sostenía.

Una portada cubierta de sangre en la que una chica yacía muerta en el suelo hizo a la muchacha rubia torcer el gesto.

-"Los Suburbios del Terror"- leyó- "Recomendada para mayores de dieciocho años por violencia y lenguaje explícito"

-Vale, seguro que la otra no puede ser peor que ésta- rió Roxas, ojeando la segunda caja- "Baño de Vísceras. Recomendada para mayores de dieciocho años por terror, violencia… lenguaje… racismo… drogas… y escenas de sexo explícito…" Caray…- susurró para sí, volviendo a guardar la caja en la bolsa- Será mejor que no veamos esto… Mejor busco una comedia, y…

-¿Y por qué no vemos la otra?- propuso Naminé, tendiéndole la caja de "Los Suburbios del Terror"

Roxas la miró como si acabase de echar a volar.

-A mí no me importa ver una película de miedo, Naminé, pero tú…- comenzó a protestar.

La chica se ruborizó. Era cierto que las películas de terror la superaban, pero lo último que quería era que su amigo pensara que era una miedosa.

-Son solo un montón un montón de imágenes en un monitor. No es real- musitó- Y yo no me asusto tan fácil.

-De verdad, podemos ver cualquier otra cosa- insistió Roxas- Tengo otros DVDs por casa…

-Pero como son tus películas, ya las habrás visto- protestó Naminé- Vamos a ver "Los Suburbios del Terror" Por favor.

_Por favor. Naminé. _¿Quién podía decirle que no? Por alguna razón, él no. Roxas suspiró, y, rindiéndose, cogió la caja que le tendía su amiga.

-Si quieres que la quite, dímelo¿vale?- volvió a repetir, abriendo el reproductor de DVD e insertando el disco dentro del lector. Después, cogió el mando y encendió la televisión.

-¡Que no, tonto!- replicó Naminé, riéndose.

Sin embargo, guardó silencio cuando la pantalla se tornó rojo sangre y las letras del menú de selección de escenas se hicieron visibles.

"Esto es una tontería… No voy a asustarme por algo así" pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Naminé?- la chica alzó la cabeza para ver a Roxas, que se había levantado y le tendía la mano para que lo imitara- ¿Por qué no vamos al sofá en vez de quedarnos en el suelo?

La muchacha rubia asintió, aceptando su ayuda con una sonrisa tímida y un leve rubor en las mejillas, y corriendo después hacia el sofá. Una vez sentada, agarró uno de los cojines, el más grande que encontró, después de mirar la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Creo que cogeré uno de estos… por si tengo que taparme los ojos con algo.

Roxas la miró entre resignado y divertido antes de pulsar el botón de play.

* * *

_-¡Oh, no, Ryuu, Naoko!- chilló la protagonista, Ayame, escondiéndose tras una esquina._

_El villano de la película, un asesino enmascarado, alcanzó a la joven con el nombre de Naoko, haciéndola caer al suelo._

_-¡Naoko, hermana!- gritó Ryuu._

_El hombre de negro se rió._

_-Ya es mía. Sólo dos más para el paraíso- susurró con voz gutural._

_Sacando un cuchillo, el villano pulsó un botón con el que un muro de barrotes se interpuso entre él, su presa y los dos protagonistas._

_-¡Naoko!_

_-¡Observa cómo el pecado abre el camino a los cielos!- declaró el enmascarado, alzando el arma._

La siguiente escena mostraba unas macabras imágenes del villano acabando con la vida de la pobre Naoko ante los ojos de Ryuu y Ayame.

Naminé, con los ojos semicubiertos por el cojín, pegó un respingo, hecha un ovillo sobre una esquina del sofá.

Roxas, por otra parte, observaba la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados, los dedos fuertemente crispados en el reposabrazos y un clarísimo gesto de desagrado en el rostro.

Cuando, tras una nueva escena macabra, Naminé dejó caer el cojín al suelo, el chico suspiró.

-¿Y si quitamos la película?- propuso- Total, es asquero…

Tuvo que interrumpirse cuando el asesino se quitó la máscara, revelando un rostro horrible y deforme. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una exclamación ahogada, cerrando los ojos.

-¡Por todos los… qué asco!- exclamó a su vez Naminé, acurrucándose contra Roxas.

Esta vez fue el chico quien dio un respingo, ruborizándose intensamente.

"¡Lo ha hecho sin querer¡Sin querer¡Porque tiene miedo!" comenzó a pensar, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo casi con furia "¡Naminé no hace estas cosas! Pero de todas formas¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo… con ella? No se está tan mal de todas formas, pero…" se interrumpió de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la piel aún más encarnada "Estoy tonto"

-Ah, no- susurró para sí, cogiendo el mando a su lado- Se acabó la película- dijo en voz alta, pulsando el botón de stop.

Al aparecer el menú de inicio, Naminé pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero aún así miró a Roxas con una expresión molesta que no engañaba a nadie.

-¡Pero si estaba a punto… de terminar!- protestó.

-Y tú estás muerta de miedo- replicó Roxas encogiéndose de hombros- Teníamos que haberla quitado antes.

-Yo… no tengo mied…- comenzó a decir la chica.

No obstante, un ruido procedente de la cocida la hizo interrumpirse con un gemido.

Y después, todas a una, las luces se apagaron.

Roxas, a oscuras, sintió que Naminé se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- la oyó susurrar.

-Creo… que se han ido los plomos… por algo en la cocina- aventuró el chico, sin tenerlas todas consigo.

O cierto era que la película había logrado asustarlo, y su amiga aferrándose a su brazo como si le fuera la vida en ello, precisamente no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

-¿Y ahora, entonces?- preguntó Naminé en voz baja- ¿Vamos a la cocina?

-Sí, supongo- contestó Roxas en el mismo tono- Los plomos están ahí… y también el ruido de antes venía de ahí… así que…

-¿Tú que crees que habrá sido, Roxas?- preguntó Naminé con voz temblorosa.

-Pues el asesino espero que no- trató de bromear el chico, sintiendo a la vez un escalofrío. Definitivamente, a pesar de no hacerlo gritar como a su hermano, las películas de terror lo asustaban. Mucho. -¡Anda, vamos ya! Cuanto antes sepamos qué es, mejor… ¿No crees?

La presión de los dedos de su amiga en su brazo aumentó.

-Pero vamos juntos- pidió.

Asintiendo, Roxas se levantó, con Naminé aún sujeta a él, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta del pasillo. Conocía su casa a la perfección, pero aún así, se le hacía extraña a oscuras, y tampoco quería perder a su amiga y quedarse solo, sin ver absolutamente nada. Ni dejarla sola a ella.

Cuando, finalmente llegaron a la cocina, la chica dio un respingo.

-¡Hay algo líquido en el suelo!- exclamó.

Comprendiendo de inmediato, Roxas se encaminó al fondo de la cocina, palpando uno de los electrodomésticos con los dedos.

-La secadora- observó- Ha perdido agua, o se ha estropeado, o yo que sé- suspiró- Todo ha sido culpa de este cacharro.

Naminé se arrodilló a su lado, y tanteando la portezuela de la máquina, la abrió y sacó la ropa.

-Esto está hecho un asco- repuso- Está aún más mojado que antes… y arrugado, creo- comenzó a palpar las prendas- Te dije que no era buena idea encender la secadora sin saber cómo se hacía.

Roxas suspiró, admitiendo para sí que la chica tenía razón.

-Vaya lío que he armado, dios mío- bromeó, cerrando la portezuela después de que Naminé hubiera vuelto a meter las ropas dentro por no saber qué hacer con ellas.- Pero, en fin, ahora tendríamos que enchufar los plomos para ver cuánta agua hay- sacudió la cabeza- Ya verás cuando se entere mi padre… Voy a quedarme sin paga hasta ser mayor de edad…

Naminé sonrió, levantándose, pero sin separarse de Roxas.

-Si lo limpiamos todo antes de que vuelva, estará arreglado, o al menos en parte¿no?

-Pero, la secadora…

-¡Venga¿Dónde están los plomos?

Roxas no pudo evitar sonreír ante el repentino optimismo de Naminé.

-Será mejor que vayamos a por una linterna primero- propuso- Por si acaso. Creo que hay una en el hall.

-Vale- la chica avanzó unos cuantos pasos, para luego detenerse y volver a agarrar el brazo de Roxas- Esto… ¿me llevas?

-¿No sabes ir, o tienes miedo de que aparezca el asesino de "los Suburbios del Terror"?

Naminé se echó a reír.

-Puede que ambas cosas- admitió.

-Bueno, pues si aparece el asesino, echa a correr, que yo lo distraigo- Roxas también se echó a reír.

-¿Y dejar que te mate¡Ah, no!- Naminé resopló, aparentando estar enfadada- Mejor lo tiramos por la escalera y nos vamos los dos.

-¡Pero qué bruta!

Como única respuesta, Naminé le tiró de la manga.

-¿Vamos yendo?

A tientas, Roxas comenzó a caminar hacia el recibidor, seguido de su amiga, que aún se aferraba a su brazo. Una vez allí, comenzó a tantear las paredes.

-Busca un armarito- le indicó a Naminé- Tiene que estar por aquí.

La chica obedeció, palpando la pared con las manos, hasta que sus dedos rozaron una superficie distinta, demasiado arriba como para poder alcanzarla con facilidad.

-¡Aquí¡Creo que lo he encontrado!- indicó, subiendo dos peldaños de la escalera para alcanzarlo mejor- A ver dentro… Amh… aquí hay algo- sus manos se cerraron sobre el mango de goma de una linterna.

-¿La tienes?- preguntó Roxas, caminando a tientas hacia ella.

Un haz de luz bailó frente a su rostro.

Naminé, con la parte baja de los pantalones mojada y la camisa volviendo a deslizarse sobre su hombro, sonrió.

-¡La tengo!

-Entonces- comenzó Roxas- Será mejor que volvamos a la cocina a arreglar…- se detuvo cuando vio que Naminé apuntaba a la calle con la linterna- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No has oído voces?- preguntó la chica, de nuevo lívida.

-Creo que no voy a dejarte ver otra película de terror nunca más mientras estés conmigo- bromeó Roxas, sintiéndose, no obstante, un poco inquieto.

Naminé simplemente negó con la cabeza, instándolo a escuchar con un gesto.

Y Roxas no supo qué pensar cuando oyó voces… y pasos.

-¿Lo oyes?- susurró Naminé.

-Es sólo… tu imaginación- trató de tranquilizarla el chico- Además, yo… estoy aquí¿vale?

La chica asintió, comenzando a bajar las escaleras. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando oyó un ruido más fuerte.

-La llave…- susurró Roxas, alarmado.

-¡Va… Vámonos a otro cuarto!- exclamó Naminé con voz ahogada, dando un paso en falso que la hizo caer hacia delante.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Roxas, tratando de ayudarla.

Con una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de ambos, los dos cayeron al suelo, Naminé prácticamente encima de Roxas, con los brazos rodeando su cuello y la frente apoyada en su hombro.

El chico, que había caído casi sentado, trató de no pensar en nada, completamente ruborizado.

"Ha sido un accidente… _¡Accidente!_"

-¿Estás… bien?- preguntó, dando gracias interiormente a que la linterna hubiese salido despedida hasta la otra punta de la habitación.

-Sí… creo- respondió Naminé. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque en ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

-¿…Roxas¿…Naminé?

-Roxas… ¿qué se supone qué está pasando aquí?

"Maldita sea… Maldita sea… _Maldita sea_"

Dos siluetas se hallaban recortadas contra la luz de las farolas del exterior. Una, claramente, era Sora. La otra, Tatsuya Igarashi… su padre.

-Papá… esto… ¡Buenas noches!

Al oír a Roxas hablar, Naminé se separó de él con velocidad, arrodillándose a su lado.

-¡Buenas noches, dices!- repitió Tatsuya, entre enfadado y divertido- ¿Podrías explicarme para qué usas exactamente la casa cuando estás tú solo?

-¡Papá!

Tatsuya simplemente estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Se ha caído encima de mí!- protestó Roxas- Además, es _sólo _mi amiga ¿Verdad, Sora?

-¿Eh? Pues supongo que sí- respondió su hermano, que sujetaba un paraguas rosa que parecía no poderse cerrar y a Naminé le resultó vagamente familiar, sonriendo de tal modo que parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

-¡Entonces!- masculló Roxas, rojo como la grana.

-¿Y puedo preguntar que hacíais a oscuras¿Y aquí?

Roxas abrió la boca para responder, aún sin estar muy seguro de qué iba a decir, pero Naminé fue más rápida.

-Yo… me encontré con Roxas cuando él estaba trabajando- comenzó a explicar en voz baja- Yo no podía entrar a mi casa, porque no tenía llaves, y como me estaba mojando, Roxas me invitó a venir aquí y me dejó ropa seca- suspiró. No era exactamente lo que había ocurrido, pero era creíble- Estábamos viendo una película cuando se fue la luz, así que vinimos aquí a por una linterna, y, bueno, como no veía dónde pisaba… resbale… y me caí…. encima de Roxas. Yo… bueno, es la verdad.

El señor Igarashi la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vaya, tú te explicas bastante mejor que mi pobre hijo- comentó, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada fulminante que le dirigió Roxas- Supongo que puedo creer lo que dices. Además¿cómo iba a haber encontrado _éste _una novia como tú?- se echó a reír

-¡PAPÁ!

-En fin- el señor Igarashi recuperó la apariencia seria con la que había entrado a la casa- Sora, coge esa linterna del suelo y vamos a arreglar los plomos.

En cuanto padre e hijo hubieron desaparecido del recibidor, Roxas se dejó caer sobre el suelo con un suspiro exasperado.

-Mi padre es idiota…- gruñó- Y yo no pienso volver a ver una película de terror en mi vida. ¡Voces! Por todos los santos, si eran mi hermano y mi padre.

Naminé se echó a reír.

-¡Perdón por haberte metido en este lío!- se disculpó.

-¡Eh, no me pidas perdón! Has sido tú la que me ha sacado de ésta.

-Sí, al menos no ha habido ningún problema _serio._

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno pudiera añadir algo más, una exclamación de asombro llegó desde la cocina.

-¡Roxas Igarashi¿¡Se puede saber qué has hecho con la secadora!?

* * *

**Notas:**

Y hoy, la autora actualiza a tiempo... Bien, hoy no llego tarde. Digo que voy a actualizar los domingos, y actualizo los domingos... Que orgullosa estoy de mi misma xD Pero ahora, tengo que ponerme con un trabajo larguisimo de "La Vida es Sueño" de Calderón de la Barca que no he hecho por actualizar a tiempo... asi que deseadme suerte xD

Hehe, lo cierto es que no tengo nada de tiempo xD Entre el instituto, los fan-arts (ahora estoy haciendo unas señales para libro de KH. La tanda 1 son Roxas, Naminé, Kairi y Sora, y la segunda seran Demyx, Axel, Zexion y Saïx) y todo lo que tengo que escribir del fic por semana mi tiempo vuela. En fin, que se le va a hacer xD

De todas formas, por eso mismo sigo esperando vuestro consejo con lo de las canciones. Ya sabeis **una cancion que describa la relacion Sora/Kairi en este fic a grandes rasgos... Amor/Odio... o bueno, puede ser cualquier otra cosa que quede bien **(con mi falta de tiempo no he tenido mucho tiempo de buscar xD) **Si quereis, tambien podeis recomendarme alguna para Naminé y Roxas, pero para ellos ya tengo algunas ideas **(aunque no me vendria mal algo mas xD) **Tengo que dar las gracias a la gente que me ha dejado cosas relacionadas con esto en los reviews... Se agradece muchisimo. En cuanto pueda, buscare las canciones para escucharlas y os dire cual he cogido, pero sigo abierta a nuevas ideas xD**

En cuanto al doujinshi del que hice el guion... el merito mayor es de la chica que lo dibujo, pero aun asi estoy contenta porque la historia que escribi pega xD

Pero hablando del capi de hoy... Se que el escenario daba para muchas mas escenas comicas/romanticas, incluso cancele una que me gustaba mucho y la quite a ultima hora... Porque me estoy reservando para los capitulos de la excursion que haran en Noviembre (la que se mencionaba por encima en el capi anterior xDDD) Pero, en fin, eso ya lo vereis posteriormente. Aunque mi escena favorita es la final... Desde que Naminé se cae por las escaleras hasta el final del capi. Es un autentico tierra tragame xDDDD

Y... reviews... que hoy hay muchos (ya sabeis, si quereis buscaros en la lista, que respondo a los reviews segun me llegan... Es decir, primero a el review mas viejo y el ultimo al mas nuevo...)

* * *

**Kairi Minamoto:**

Si, a mi me hacia mas gracia ponerles una relacion de amor/odio a Sora y Kairi, porque... no se... me parece mas divertida para ellos dos que la de "amigos que comienzan a sentir algo mas" No se, los veo a ambos peleandose perfectamente, simplemente por como son xD Cosas mias...

Pero si, Naminé y Roxas son mas tiernos, quiza or el lado de Naminé, que es más timida xD

**MARYAM-CHAN**

Ok, me apunto lo del cambio en tu nick para que no se me olvide xD

Lo de la frase de la lluvia que venia al final del trailer... me temo que vas a tenerque esperar un poco mas... las frases que vienen en negrita puede que salgan en un capitulo mas adelante. Son como avances mas avanzados, y no siempre. Pero, eso, si, la frase en negrita del capitulo anterior si va a salir en el futuro xD

Y bueno... Sora no estaba en casa, pero casi mejor. Luego ha aparecido... con un paraguas rosa roto xD Ais, este chico xD

Sobre la imagen... Pulsando sobre mi nick se llega en mi perfil... y ahi estan indicadas varias webs mias, y entre ellas, un link al fan art en cuestion... Aunque me quedan 3 dibus mas por hacer xD

**hiromi koizumi**

Siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad Pero, al menos, este capitulo ha llegado a tiempo xD

Y si, la verdad es que tiene que ser un problemon que se te cierre la puerta de casa en las narices cuando ademas esta lloviendo... Pero si, en parte es bueno porque asi va a casa de Roxas a... caerse encima de el? xD (que suerte tiene la chica, yo quiero un Roxas xD)

Y ojala se solucionen tus problemas con el pc

**hannah-hm**

Bueno, este capitulo ya es algo mas largo¿no? (sigo sin haber acabado mi trabajo por actualizar xD)

Y lo de los problemas con el pc... parece que ultimamente los tiene todo el mundo... que mal. TT

**yuka**

Hola otra vez

Pues si, puede que hayan sido ambas cosas... pero no lo se xD

Y lo del capi corto... lo siento, pero no pude hacer mas con los examenes, y ademas me puse enferma y se me infecto el pc... asi que fue un autentico lio. Sora y Kairi saldran algo menos que Naminé y Roxas, porque ellos dos son la pareja principal, y Sora y Kairi la secundaria, pero aun asi tambien quiero sacarlos bastante... Ya veras el siguiente capi, porque saldran bastante xD

Sobre la cancion... Pues la de Sora y Kairi, que es la principal que estoy buscando, necesito algo que refleje su relacion en este fic... Es decir, algo de amor/odio, con cierto tinte romantico y que no sea excepcionalmente lenta, porque lo alegre que es Sora, no le pegaria algo lento (a Kairi puede, pero a el no tanto xD) Aunque, claro, tambien puede ser que haya excepciones xD

Y lo del review largo... Te pasa como a mi,que tengo que escribir y escribir, y hago unos reviews kilometricos xD

**DaRk-YüNä**

Es que me fastidia mucho que el editor de textos de la web me estropee los signos de admiracion e interrogacion en los fics, los emoticonos y los nombres de la gente. Al final, hay veces que no se sabe ni lo que escribo (eso si, a word esta mucho mas bonito xD)

El trailer es para amenizar la espera, pero parece que consigue lo contrario, la verdad. Aun asi, lo seguire poniendo mientras pueda xD

Y, bueno, Sora y Kairi tendran una conversacion medianamente normal proximamente... Dentro de poco xD

Personajes de la Organizacion sacare seguro, o al menos Demyx y Zexion sera casi seguro que salgan... y Axel quiza xD De FF, seguramente tambien, porque me encantan xD

¡Muchas gracias por las canciones! En cuanto tenga tiempo esta semana, las busco y las escucho, a ver que tal.

**kairi asahi**

Gracias!!

Y si, la lluvia es romantica... En realidad a mi me gusta tanto la lluvia como a Naminé. Y cuidado con la lluvia, porque tendra un papel importante en el fic xD

**Kuxhibolas**

Bueno, aqui esta la segunda parte xD

Yo intento que los personajes vayan cambiando poco a poco, pero no se si siempre me sale xDDD En fin, se intenta.

Namixas fans unidos!! Weee!! Si es que encantan esos dos, y sobre todo me encanta encontrarme con gente a la que le gustan tambien

**Sylvian:**

Hehe, si es que este Roxas... xDDDD Y si, Naminé por el otro lado invitandolo para que se cambie. Si la pobre chica ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo mal que suena eso xDD

La que de momento parece que no va a enfadarse es Kairi, que anda desaparecida (se puede deducir donde esta por detalles, pero ya se vera claramente despues xDDD)

Y bueno, si, lo de Tidus queda un pelin raro, pero es que Naminé en si no ha ido a contarselo en plan confidente. Eso tambien tengo que explicarlo en proximos capitulos, me temo xD En cuanto a lo de Riku, mi mente ya esta trabajando en una escena que se me ocurrio nada mas leer tu review xD

Lo de las contestaciones es verdad, pero me encuentro ante el deber de responder a todos, y al final ocupa espacio xD

PD: Lo del rubor de Naminé en el fan art no se me ocurrio... Pero lo añadire para la otra "portada" que tengo pensada para Roxas y Naminé. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando con la pose en la que quiero ponerlos (eso suena mal, pero no se me ocurre decirlo de otra forma... xDDDD) y el rubor quedaria mucho mejor ahi. Aunque quiza al final cambie todo y no lo ponga... Eso si, tendra lluvia xD

**Kail-san**

Caray, Kail, te encuentro en todas partes!! xD

Eso, escribe tu fanfic pronto... y actualiza el de RO pronto, que tengo muchisimas ganas de ver como sigue!! Y a ver si te salen bien los examenes y apruebas todo, que yo por mi parte intentare lo mismo xD

Y aqui esta la actualizacion... parece que con este fic he aprendido a actualizar regularmente xD

PD: Si te fijas, hay ciertos personajes de otra parte que han hecho un pequeño cameo xD

* * *

Y en el próximo capítulo...

**7: Kairi, Sora y un paraguas rosa.**

111---111

_-Aww, el pequeño Roxie tiene miedo de que lo castiguen- se burló, riéndose._

_-¿¡Cómo acabas de llamarme!?_

111---111

_-¡Basta ya!- exclamó el director- ¿Acaso no sabéis hacer otra cosa que discutir? No sé cómo, pero habéis conseguido cansarme, chicos. Os habéis pasado de la raya._

_-¿Va usted a...castigarnos?_

111---111

_-¡Vas a romperme el paraguas, so cafre!- exclamó, a su vez- ¡Es mi favorito!_

_-No sé si serán imaginaciones mías, Kai- dijo él con una sonrisa divertida- Pero tenía la impresión de que este chisme se te habría escapado definitivamente si yo no lo hubiera parado con el pie. ¿Acaso- sonrió, una mueca a la vez adorable y aborrecible- no era así?_

111---111

**"Siempre me ocurre lo mismo... Acabo odiando aquellas cosas que alguna vez me han hecho daño"**

* * *

Se acabo lo que se daba!! Hasta la semana (y el capitulo) que viene

Read&Review!!


	7. Kairi, Sora y un paraguas rosa

**Capítulo 7: **

**Kairi, Sora y un paraguas rosa. **

-¡Arriba, vamos, más alto!- gritaba el profesor de manera que su voz se oyese en todo el gimnasio- ¡Los balones tienen que llegar al punto en el que la pintura cambia de color¡Con más fuerza!

Sora, con el balón de volleyball en las manos, se giró hacia Roxas.

-Si consigues tirar más arriba que yo, te pago tu plazo semanal de la secadora nueva- lo retó.

-Así que necesitas a alguien con quien competir cuando no está Riku¿eh?- respondió Roxas, divertido- Pues me temo que hoy te quedas con las ganas- señaló hacia el profesor, que los estaba mirando.

Hayner se apartó de la cola de lanzamientos, en la que Selphie intentaba hacer un toque de dedos más o menos correcto.

-Awww, el pequeño Roxie tiene miedo de que lo castiguen- se burló, riéndose.

-¿¡Cómo diablos acabas de llamarme!?

-Creo que Roxie no te ha oído, Hayner- rió Sora- Repíteselo, anda.

-¡Trae!- Roxas le arrebató el balón a su hermano, lanzándolo contra la pared como le había indicado el profesor.

La bola de volley golpeó bastante por encima del cambio de color en la pintura.

-¡Eh, buena, Roxas!- lo felicitó Hayner, silbando.

-¡Mi turno!- exclamó Sora, que había ido a por el balón.

Deteniéndose a la distancia especificada, lanzó la pelota, que golpeó a una altura similar a la que lo había hecho el lanzamiento de Roxas.

-¡Gané!

-¡Ah, no! Te toca pagar a ti.

-Si, ya. Yo he tirado el balón más alto.

-Que no…

-¡Ya lo creo que sí!

-…Y ahí van otra vez- suspiró Olette desde la cola de lanzamientos- Siempre están igual; no tienen remedio…

-Ya sabéis¡los cuatro fantásticos, siempre compitiendo!- bromeó Selphie- Sora y Riku siempre se están peleando, Hayner se apunta, y Roxas… Bueno, desde que se les ocurrió empezar a llamarlo Roxie lo tienen en el bote- se echó a reír.

Naminé sonrió antes de lanzar el balón de un modo bastante poco convincente.

"No puedo con esto" pensó con amargura antes de pasarle el balón a Kairi.

-¡Prueba otra vez, caray!- la reprendió la chica pelirroja- No es tan difícil si practicas, Naminé.

-Créeme, ya lo he intentado muchas veces- replicó ella.

-Pero… ¡Eh!- Kairi se interrumpió al notar que la pelota desaparecía de sus manos.- ¡Sora, idiota¡Devuélveme el balón!

El muchacho se giró con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Lo necesito para demostrarle a Roxas que yo puedo tirar más alto que él- su sonrisa se ensanchó- ¿Para qué lo quieres tú, Kai, si no sabes tirar?

Kairi lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados.

-¿Ah, sí?- discutió, situándose delante de Sora con los brazos en jarras- ¿Y por qué no pruebas conmigo, entonces?

El chico parpadeó, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Acaso no te atreves?- lo provocó Kairi.

-¡Claro! Cuando quieras- aceptó Sora, con una nueva sonrisa. Tras hacerlo botar contra el suelo, lanzó el balón a Kairi- Roxas¡pásame tu pelota!

El chico rubio suspiró casi con resignación, pero finalmente obedeció.

-No se por qué, pero me temo que vais a cargárosla, Sora- dijo, volviendo a mirar al profesor.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

-Qué va.

-Ya verás- predijo Roxas con una sonrisa burlona, yendo a situarse junto a Naminé- Tú sólo espera.

Hayner, por su parte, se había autoproclamado juez del improvisado concurso, y en ese momento levantaba el brazo, que dejaría caer como señal de salida.

-Preparados…Listos… ¡YA!- exclamó, bajando el brazo con rapidez.

Tanto Sora como Kairi realizaron un buen lanzamiento, que sobrepasó la línea de cambio de pintura con facilidad. Sin embargo, antes de que el balón de ninguno de los dos pudiera alcanzar el muro, chocaron el uno contra el otro, desviándose.

-¡Cuidado, Naminé!- exclamó Roxas, cubriendo a su amiga y desviando el balón con la mano para que no la golpeara- ¡Os lo…!

Se interrumpió cuando un fuerte impacto resonó a través de todo el polideportivo.

-…dije- completó en voz baja.

El profesor, con expresión furibunda, recogió del suelo el balón que acababa de golpearlo en pleno rostro. Un pequeño reguero de sangre manaba desde su nariz.

-¿Se puede saber…- preguntó en voz queda pero amenazadora- …quién ha tirado esto?

Todos los estudiantes guardaron silencio.

-¿Acaso no me habéis oído?- volvió a hablar el profesor.

-¡Ha sido por su culpa!- exclamaron Sora y Kairi al mismo tiempo, señalándose el uno al otro.

-Igarashi e Hikari… ¿Con que esas tenemos?

Compungida, Kairi clavó la mirada en el suelo. No sabía por qué, pero el tono de voz de su maestro no le gustaba en absoluto.

* * *

-Señor Aoyama, yo… Nosotros…

El director alzó la mano, pidiendo silencio. Sora, suspirando, se calló.

-No habéis permanecido atentos en clase del profesor Kunisaki, por lo que veo. Y, para colmo, lo habéis agredido con un balón…

-No, no lo hicimos a posta- trató de explicar Kairi- Estábamos compitiendo porque Sora me provocó, y…

-¿Provocarte?- replicó él, incrédulo- Tú fuiste la que me retó a mí.

-¡Porque tú me quitaste el balón primero!

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio al ver la expresión exasperada del director.

-Sí, ya me habían hablado de vosotros dos en el pasado, Hikari, Igarashi- los reprendió el señor Aoyama- La mayoría de los profesores han acudido a quejarse de vosotros¿lo sabíais?

-Pero… ¿por qué?- preguntó Kairi en un susurro.

Esta vez fue el profesor de educación física quien tomó la palabra.

-Interrumpís las clases para discutir el uno con el otro, no atendéis, molestáis a vuestros compañeros, y, sobre todo, sois incapaces de cooperar el uno con el otro. ¿Te parece suficiente, Hikari?

Kairi asintió, ruborizada, antes de clavar la mirada en las rodillas.

-Y tú, Igarashi¿puedes decirme por qué os comportáis de este modo?

-Fue ella la que empezó, profesor- respondió Sora, desafiante- Ella, desde el comienzo de curso. Yo sólo me defiendo.

Kairi lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y los puños apretados sobre el regazo.

-Pero si… hace dos años… ¡Tú empezaste con…!- comenzó a decir.

Sin embargo, fue interrumpida por el golpe seco de las manos del director sobre la mesa.

-¡Basta ya!- exclamó- ¿Acaso no sabéis hacer otra cosa que discutir? No se cómo, pero habéis conseguido cansarme, chicos. Os habéis pasado de la raya.

-¿Va usted a… castigarnos?- preguntó Sora, con una voz tan baja que era inusual en él. Ante el gesto de asentimiento del hombre, bajó la cabeza, visiblemente desanimado- Y… ¿en qué?

-Había pensado en quitaros el permiso para la excursión que comenzará este lunes, pe…

-¡No, por favor!- rogó Kairi, con una mirada tan compungida que hizo a Sora casi sentirse algo culpable. _Casi._

Pero, al parecer, el director Aoyama no había terminado de hablar.

-Bueno, señorita Hikari, esa posibilidad no es la que al final he escogido, así que ambos irán a la excursión- pasando por alto la radiante sonrisa de Kairi, continuó, tratándolos de usted- Su castigo consistirá en un trabajo de cuarenta folios sobre el valor de la amistad y el amor. Un trabajo del cual, y siento mucho decirlo, dependerá su estancia o expulsión de este centro.

La expresión de los dos muchachos pasó del alivio a la desesperación más absoluta.

-¡Pe… pero yo no puedo hablar de la amistad y el amor durante tantas páginas, director!- protestó Sora- ¡No tengo tanta imaginación como para…!

-Oh, es cierto, señor Igarashi; se me ha olvidado un pequeño detalle- Aoyama sonrió, casi peligrosamente- No tendrá _usted _que hablar de la amistad y el amor durante tantas páginas. Al menos, no _solo_. Porque el trabajo, muchacho, es en pareja.

* * *

-En serio, Roxas, no tendrías que haberte quedado a esperar- insistió Naminé- Es viernes, y, además, tienes que trabajar luego. Vete a casa, anda.

El chico se echó a reír.

-Me quedo porque quiero, mujer.

-Ya, pero aún así…

-No me digas que aún te sientes culpable por lo de la secadora- Roxas la miró, volviendo a lucir su característica media sonrisa.

-La estás pagando tú solo- protestó Naminé.

-La rompí yo _solo._- la corrigió el chico- No se que hice con los botones y el programa, pero ni mi padre ni el operario pudieron arreglarla. Hemos tenido que comprar otra nueva y, en mi casa, si rompes, pagas. Además, yo trabajo.

La muchacha suspiró.

-Tendré que buscarme uno, yo también- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Para ayudarme con lo de la secadora?- preguntó Roxas, riéndose.

-Bueno, no sólo para eso- Naminé sonrió, reclinándose en el respaldo del banco en el que se hallaba sentada- Quiero ahorrar… para comprarme una cosa.

-¿Y no me vas a decir qué?- quiso saber Roxas.

Naminé lo miró, su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia.

-¡Es un secreto!- declaró con una risa, guiñando un ojo con complicidad.

Roxas apartó la mirada ruborizado.

_"Es… sólo Naminé" _

-¡Ah, mira, por ahí vienen! – la oyó decir.

El chico se giró para ver acercarse a Sora y a Kairi, ambos todavía vestidos con el chándal reglamentario del instituto. Por alguna extraña razón, caminaban en silencio, sin gritarse. En realidad, ni siquiera se miraban.

-Aquí ha pasado algo gordo…- susurró Naminé- ¿No los habrán dejado sin excursión o algo así?

Roxas suspiró.

-Si los hubiesen dejado sin excursión, mi hermano estaría mucho más enfadado- observó.

-Y Kairi, seguramente, le echaría toda la culpa a Sora- añadió Naminé.

Ambos se miraron.

-¿Y entontes?

Sin poder hallar ninguna explicación lógica, los dos amigos guardaron silencio hasta que sus compañeros llegaron hasta ellos.

-Ah, hola, Naminé, Roxas- susurró Sora- ¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía?

-Naminé me esperaba- aclaró Kairi, que parecía demasiado desanimada como para discutir- Habíamos quedado para comer juntas- suspiró, como si la idea no le apeteciera en absoluto.

-Pero¿qué ha pasado?- quiso saber Roxas- ¿Qué os han dicho?

-Tenemos que hacer un trabajo de cuarenta folios- respondió Sora, echando luego a andar como si tuviese mucha prisa- Y tengo hambre, también.

Roxas se despidió de Naminé con un gesto y una sonrisa y corrió a alcanzar a su hermano.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó.

Sora le dirigió una mirada malhumorada.

-¿Se puede saber por qué lo dices?- gruñó.

-Porque de conozco- respondió Roxas- Y si sólo te hubiesen mandado eso, estarías quejándote, pero te aseguro que con _muchísimo_ mejor humor. ¡Si tú tienes un optimismo envidiable!

Sora mascullo algo entre dientes. Luego se volvió hacia atrás, observando a Kairi y Naminé alejarse en la otra dirección.

-Tengo que hacer el trabajo con _ella._- aclaró, suspirando con frustración.

* * *

-Pero Kairi¿por qué te molesta tanto?- preguntó Naminé- Podía haber sido mucho peor…

La chica pelirroja se detuvo en seco, con los brazos en jarras.

-¡No¡No podía haber sido peor¡En absoluto!

-Pero…

-¡Tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre la _amistad_ y el _amor,_ de cuarenta folios, y con _Sora _Igarashi¡Peor, dice!

Naminé suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pero¿por qué no intentas llevarte mejor con él?- preguntó.

El rostro de Kairi se volvió inexpresivo cuando, con los brazos cruzados, se apoyó contra una pared.

-Porque me llevaba bien con él antes y, al final, no pudo ser. Y porque si lo perdonara, volvería a hacerme lo de antes- su rostro volvió a adoptar una mueca enfurruñada cuando continuó andando por el pasillo principal del centro comercial- Además- gruñó- es como si el destino se estuviera riendo de mí¿sabes? No hago más que verlo en todas partes.

Naminé, caminando al lado de su amiga, sonrió, tratando de no echarse a reír.

-Pero si sólo lo tienes en clase, Kairi- se interrumpió, pensando- Bueno, y en el grupo de amigos… y tenéis que hacer un trabajo…

-¡…y me lo encuentro en la calle cada dos por tres!- resopló la joven pelirroja- Hace una semana, por ejemplo, el muy…

Naminé la hizo interrumpirse con una exclamación de profundo asombro.

-Hace una semana… ¿el viernes, cuando desapareciste y me dejaste sola en mi casa?- quiso saber, omitiendo el hecho de que ella misma había acabado como invitada de Roxas- ¿Estabas con Sora?

Kairi se maldijo para sí. Acababa de decir algo sobre lo cual no había pensado nunca abrir la boca.

-Bueno, no exactamente. O sí. Me lo encontré, y el muy estúpido…- suspiró, yendo a sentarse en el banco más próximo- Estuvimos jugando a videojuegos.

Naminé, que corrió a sentarse a su lado, se detuvo junto a ella, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿Que estuviste haciendo _qué _con _quién_?

Kairi sacudió la cabeza, tirando de su amiga para que se sentase a su lado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra sacar conclusiones extrañas!- la previno Yo solamente…

Cuando su amiga comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, sin parar de añadir y rectificar detalles, Naminé rió para sí: Parecía que iba a tener que juntar las piezas ella misma para que encajaran…

* * *

_Lluvia… _

_No le gustaba. Quizá, tenía que admitir, sí verla caer en el exterior cuando ella se hallaba a resguardo, en casa. Pero nunca para caminar bajo ella, y menos cuando tenía un trabajo de historia que hacer en casa de su mejor amiga. _

_Pero, al menos, ya estaba llegando. _

_Sin embargo, cuando estaba a apenas dos minutos de casa de Naminé, el viento arreció, empapándola con el agua de lluvia que se coló bajo su paraguas. _

_-¡Oh, por todos los…!- se quejó. _

_Otra ráfaga de viento más fuerte, que parecía estar burlándose de ella, le arrebató el paraguas de las manos, llevándoselo por vía aérea al otro lado de la carretera. _

_Con una exclamación de indignación, Kairi echó a correr tras él, esquivando por poco a un coche que doblaba la esquina en ese instante. _

_Tenía que alcanzarlo. _

_A pesar de la velocidad de la chica, que, al contrario que Naminé, era buena deportista, el paraguas se escapaba constantemente de su alcance; a veces a través del aire, a veces arrastrándose por el suelo. _

_…Hasta que un pie calzado con una deportiva blanca y roja lo pisó, evitando que se alejara más. _

_Kairi suspiró, aliviada, acercándose a la persona que había detenido su paraguas con la intención de darle las gracias. O eso pretendía hasta que lo reconoció. _

_-¡Vas a romperme el paraguas, so cafre!- exclamó a su vez- ¡Es mi favorito! _

_Sora Igarashi- cómo no- levantó el pie, cogiendo a su vez el ahora sucio paraguas con la mano. _

_-No sé si serán imaginaciones mías, Kai- dijo con una sonrisa divertida- Pero tenía la impresión de que este chisme se te habría escapado definitivamente si yo no lo hubiera parado con el pie. ¿Acaso- sonrió, una mueca a la vez adorable y aborrecible- no era así? _

_Kairi apretó los puños, frustrada. Por alguna razón, aquel estúpido siempre conseguía ganarla en las disputas. _

_-¡Claro que no!- exclamó, arrebatándole el paraguas- ¡Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo! _

_Sora se echó a reír con ganas. _

_-Sí, ya. ¡Seguro! _

_Kairi, absolutamente furiosa con él, su risa y sus estúpidos ojos azules y brillantes, se giró para irse mientras trataba de cerrar su paraguas rosa. _

_-Encima me lo ha roto. ¡Será inútil!- gruñó, deteniéndose junto a la carretera para esperar al verde del semáforo- Ahora no cie… ¡Kyah! _

_Cerró los ojos cuando sintió a una auténtica ola de agua caer sobre ella, empapándola de pies a cabeza. Sorprendida, alzó la mirada para ver a un enorme camión alejarse de allí. _

_-Me ha… calado- susurró para sí. _

_-Es que a nadie se le ocurre pararse justo donde hay un charco en la carretera… ¡Normal que te mojen, Kai! Es como si lo estuvieras pidiendo a gritos.- dijo una voz a su lado, con un tono casi alegre. _

_-¡Piérdete, Sora!- le espetó la chica pelirroja- ¡Y no me llames Kai! _

_La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, se quitó la chaqueta y se la ofreció. _

_-Ni en broma- se negó Kairi. _

_-Entonces, muérete de pulmonía- repuso Sora, encogiéndose de hombros, pero con una chispa de malicia en los hombros. _

_-¡Trae eso!- gruñó la chica, arrebatándole la prenda de las manos y echándosela sobre los hombros- Pero luego no te quejes si te la devuelvo tarde. _

_Sora sonrió, esta vez sin rastro alguno de burla. _

_-No lo haré. _

_Kairi asintió en silencio, desistiendo por fin en cerrar el paraguas. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, cruzó la calle y continuó delante, con Sora a su lado. _

_-¡Eh¿Me estás siguiendo?- murmuró. Por alguna razón, esta vez no le molestaba, sino que le hacía gracia. _

_-Nah… sólo voy en la misma dirección.- respondió Sora. _

_-¿Y a dónde vas? _

_-¿A dónde vas tú? _

_-Pues…- murmuró Kairi, pensativa. _

_Lo cierto era que había comenzado a andar hacia casa de Naminé, pero, empapada como estaba y siendo la hora que era- ya más de las seis y media, según su reloj- lo mejor sería posponer el trabajo de historia para otro momento. _

_-No me digas que no sabes a dónde vas- bromeó Sora. _

_-¡Cla-claro que sí!- protestó la chica- A buscar un teléfono en… ¡esa sala de videojuegos!- señaló un establecimiento un poco más allá- Tengo que llamar a Naminé. _

_-A ese arcade es a donde voy yo- observó Sora. _

_-¿Has quedado con Riku o algo así?- quiso saber Kairi. _

_-Qué va… Ha quedado con… pse, con alguna chica- Sora sonrió con malicia- Y, con este tiempo, se le habrá aguado la cita. _

_-Así que estás solo… _

_-Sí. _

_-¿Y los demás? _

_-Pues… hasta hace poco estaba en casa de Wakka, jugando a la playstation con él y Tidus- explicó Sora- El problema es que tienen un partido de blitz a las siete, y hay que estar en el estadio una hora antes, así que se han ido. Luego, Hayner está preparando las recuperaciones de los dos exámenes que ha suspendido, y Olette lo está ayudando- puso los ojos en blanco, para luego volver a sonreír- Ya sabes: esos dos… Pence está de viaje este fin de semana, y, por lo que han dicho en su casa, Selphie debe de estar resfriada... supongo que por sacar la cabeza por la ventana de clase cuando llueve. Y como Riku tiene su cita y Naminé me ha dicho que tenía que hacer un trabajo de historia… Pues sí, me he quedado solo. Porque como Roxas me ha dicho que iba a quedarse en casa a estudiar, pues…- se encogió de hombros- Pero, de todas formas, Kai. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto mi vida personal? _

_La chica, sin embargo, no respondió a la broma. Con los brazos en jarras y en ceño fruncido, miraba a Sora con intensidad. _

_-¿Has llamado a todo el mundo menos a mí?- preguntó, entre furiosa e incrédula. _

_-Con lo bien que nos llevamos, no se cómo no he pensado en ello antes- se burló Sora. _

_-¡Oh, por dios, te odio!- gruñó Kairi, entrando al salón de videojuegos al que se habían estado acercando con paso rápido y firme. _

_Se enfurruñó aún más cuando oyó la risa del chico a su espalda. _

_-No puedo creerlo… Simplemente soy incapaz de aceptar que exista alguien tan exasperadamente estúpido- refunfuñó para sí todo el camino hacia los teléfonos- Y, ahora, una moneda… _

_Logró encontrar algunos platines en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y, tras introducirlos en la ranura correspondiente, marcó el número de casa de Naminé. _

_Tras varias señales sin respuesta, colgó el auricular. _

_-A ver el número de su móvil- susurró, sacando su propio teléfono para consultar su guía multimedia- ¡Sin batería! Maldita sea… Qué mala suerte tengo hoy… _

_Tras recoger el dinero que le devolvió el teléfono, se dirigió a la salida, con la intención de irse a casa. _

_Sin embargo, antes de cruzar la puerta, algo llamó su atención. _

_Sora, frente una versión arcade del Soul Calibur III, se esmeraba para hacer que su personaje, Kilik, acabase con un Raphael controlado por la CPU. Cuando la pantalla de "Fin de Juego" apareció frente al chico, Kairi corrió hacia él, echándose a reír cuando llegó a su lado. _

_-Eres malísimo- lo provocó, burlándose a modo de venganza por lo que había sucedido antes. _

_-¿Ah, sí?- replicó Sora, visiblemente herido en su orgullo- ¿Y quién es mejor que yo, Kai¿Tú? _

_Kairi lo miró con sorna. Esta vez había ganado ella. _

_Con un gesto deliberadamente lento, sacó una moneda del bolsillo de su pantalón. _

_-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- lo retó- Mi Xianghua contra tu Kilik, en uno contra uno. ¿Hecho? _

_-¡Hecho! _

_-Ah… Y si te gano por goleada, te toca a ti llevarte esto- añadió la chica, señalando el paraguas medio abierto que acababa de dejar en el suelo. _

_-Como quieras… ¡Porque yo no voy a perder!

* * *

_

-¡Ja! Le pegué tal paliza que seguro que aún le duele en el alma- rió Kairi- No había disfrutado tanto machacando a alguien en toda mi vida.

Naminé sonrió, aparentando estar enfadada.

-Ya, pero me dejaste plantada- la acusó- Tuvimos que quedar el sábado por culpa de tus partidas al Soul Calibur.

-¿Qué más da? Si en tu casa no había nadie- replicó Kairi, sonriendo- Y hablando de eso… ¿Dónde te habías metido?

En realidad, la chica pelirroja no esperaba ninguna respuesta fuera de lo común. Por eso, prácticamente se golpeó la cabeza con la parte superior del respaldo de pura sorpresa al ver la reacción de Naminé.

-¿Yo¿Dónde iba a estar?- exclamó la muchacha, con el rostro rojo como la grana- ¡En ningún sitio, cla-claro que no¡En ningún sitio que no fuera _mi casa_!

* * *

**Notas:**

Caray, es la tercera vez que intento subir esto durante la semana y la primera que lo consigo... En fin... Problemas con el document manager de la web xD

Ugh... y habia escrito todos los comentarios y se me han borrado... uff, a escribir todo de nuevo, que mal dia este sob

En primer lugar, perdon por la espera, pero esta vez la web acabo de fastidiarse y no me dejaba subir nada. xD En segundo lugar **gracias por las canciones**, porque me habeis ayudado mucho... Ya vereis para que las quiero en cuanto acabe de escucharlas todas y me decida por una. Seguramente, pondre que canciones he escogido en el siguiente capitulo XP

Uh-uh... Sobre el fic... Este capitulo ha sido muy SoKai, no? Pero tenia que ponerlo porque la historia de Sora y Kairi tiene que irse desvelando poco a poco... aunque de momento no añadire nada mas xD

El capitulo siguiente- que ahora que he aprendido a luchar contra y su horrible document manager estara acabado a tiempo- empezara "la saga de la excursion", unos 4 o 5 capitulos dedicados a la excursion de Noviembre y que tendran carga Namixas a tope xD

Y en fin, otra vez perdon por la espera... y ahora los reviews xD

* * *

**hiromi koizumi**

Uh-uh, lo siento, porque la conti no ha estado a tiempo, pero esta vez juro que no fue mi culpa!! Fue la web!! La web!! xD

Sep, la parte del final del capi anterior era mi favorita xD Y me encanta el padre de Sora y Roxas, en plan medio broma para que el pobre hijo se ponga rojo... pero la verdad es que se lo tomo bastante bien para lo que parecia ser xD

Ugh... y por que no venderan peluchitos Roxas en las tiendas? Es mejor que un osito teddy para irse a dormir xD

En fin, ahora que se como hacer frente a los problemas de la web, la continuacion estara el domingo, como siempre xD

* * *

**hannah-hm**

Si, la escena de Roxas sin camiseta la tenia escrita, pero la quite (se nota un poco xD) porque la voy a poner despues en uno de los capitulos de la excursion xDDDD Vamos, quiero decir que esas escena la veras

Y sip, el final es como para reirse, auqnue si yo fuera Roxas lloraria xD Pero en fin, supongo que ahi esta el punto comico, porque yo me reia escribiendolo imaginandome la cara del pobre chico.

Muchas gracias x el review y hasta el siguiente capi

* * *

**Sylvian**

Si xD a todo el mundo le ha pasado algo asi, pero supongo que es lo que lo hace gracioso xD

Pero al menos el padre de Roxas no se lo toma demasiado mal... mas bien le hace gracia xD

Y si, el punto de vista de Roxas es divertido... porque Naminé aun no se entera... pero Roxas anda que si si, que si no, en plan chico confundido p

Pero, en fin, el pobre hombre lo estara mas en el capitulo siguiente...

Bueno, bye y hasta el siguiente capi

* * *

**Kuxhibolas**

Fiuuu, hola en este capi tb

Me alegro de que te gustara... en realidad me tardo mi tiempo escribirlo porque queria que quedara bien xD

Sobre la escena de Roxas sin camisa... tendre q decir lo mismo q a todos los q preguntan. Eso esta reservado para los capitulos de la excursion... que son los que vienen ahora xD

Y sobre la peli de terror... el argumento me lo invente sobre la marcha, pero los nombres de los personajes son los de los protagonistas de un antiguo fic mio de Ragnarok Online xD Los puse haciendo un cameo porque me parecia divertido xD

Muchas gracias por las canciones, que ademas me has dicho muchisimas!!

Y... bueno... hasta el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

**MARYAM-CHAN **

Siii, la parte en la que Naminé se cae sobre Roxas tambien es mi favorita xD Llevaba mucho tiempo con ganas de escribir algo asi y al fin lo consegui

Bueno, y aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo... espero que te guste xD

* * *

**Koler:**

Vaya, me alegro que te guste el fic. Y las parejas NaminéxRoxas y SoraxKairi son las mejores xD (o, al menos, para mi xD)

En fin, hasta el siguiente capi xD

* * *

**kairi elric**

Vale, me anoto tu cambio de nick (ya ta puesto el nuevo arriba) para seguir sabiendo que eres tu xD

Y si, este capi ha sido casi SoKai al completo, auqnue el siguiente sera mas Namixas que otra cosa p

y gracias por pasarte a ver el fan art... ahora tengo unas señales para libros de KH en mi galeria... y estoy haciendo un dibujo SoKai para una buena amiga mia de DA... auqnue queda un tiempo para que este acabado xD

Bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo

* * *

**Cory15**

Uys... pues los 6 capis que hay publicados son largos. Tardariase n leerlos de golpe, no? xD

Hehe, y gracias, con todo el apoyo q estoy recibiendo no voy a dejar el fic x el momento, e ire subiendo mis capis cada domingo hasta que acabe con la historia nn

Muchas gracias x las canciones. Con la de ellas que me estan llegando estoy segura de que encontrare alguna que me pegue a la perfeccion.

Y nop, no me da pereza leer reviews largos... en realidad me gustan. Y tambien contestarlos, asi que don't worry

* * *

**lovekairi**

Bueno, pues aqui se intuyen algunas razones de por que Kairi odia a Sora xD

Auqnue para enteraros completamente habra que esperar algunos capis mas... hay que mantener el misterio despues de todo, no? xD

* * *

**Eva-AngelElricY**

Hola!! Gracias por tu review y por pensar que mi fic es lindo

Estoy intentando que el fic vaya siempre avanzando, para que no sea siempre lo mismo y todo eso xD

Y si, VIVA NAMIXAS!! Yay!!

* * *

Y en el próximo capítulo...

**8: La excursión de Noviembre.**

111---111

_-¡Cinco días sin clase!- se maravilló Kairi mientras las dos amigas echaban a andar- ¡Y hasta el Sábado no volvemos!_

_-Y, además¡mira qué lista de lugares!- añadió Naminé, ilusionada, sacando un folio doblado de su bolsillo- Primero, vamos a Ciudad de Paso, luego al parque de atracciones de las Islas del Destino. ¡Y después a las montañas que están aquí cerca, a esquiar!_

111---111

_-¿Por qué no te sientas con Tidus en el bus?- le susurró, sonriendo con picardía.- Tenemos un viaje muy largo... _

111---111

_-Y, además, intervino Selphie entonces- ¡No hablábamos de tonterías! Naminé y Tidus hacen una buena pare..._

_-¡No hacen una buena pareja, por favor!- replicó Roxas- ¡Si a Tidus ni siquiera le gusta Naminé!_

111---111

**"Quién sabe lo que podría pasar... Ya ni siquiera soy consciente de lo que siento"**


	8. La Excursion de Noviembre

**Capítulo 8:**

**La excursión de Noviembre.**

-¡No te olvides de coger también un paraguas, por si llueve! Y llama cuando lleguéis al hotel.

Naminé asintió con una sonrisa cuando pasó por la cocina a acabar de beberse el vaso de leche de su desayuno.

-Sí, mamá, no te preocupes- salió al recibidor, cogiendo un paraguas plegable, blanco y azul. Lo guardó en un lateral de la bolsa con ropa que llevaba- ¡Estaré bien¡Adiós!

Tras recibir una calurosa despedida de su madre, la muchacha abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, echando a correr calle abajo, hacia el punto donde había quedado con Kairi. En sus oídos resonaba la música de su reproductor de mp3.

Su amiga ya estaba allí cuando llegó, como ella, vestida con el uniforme de invierno del instituto. Al contrario que la ropa reglamentaria celeste y blanca que habían estado llevando, aquel uniforme era de tono azul oscuro, tanto la falda como la chaqueta y los calcetines. La camisa, en el interior, seguía siendo blanca, y, como atuendo optativo, se podía sustituir la chaqueta por un jersey de color crema.

Encima del uniforme, ambas llevaban los abrigos reglamentarios, con sus guantes y bufandas a juego.

-¡Eh!- la saludó Kairi al verla acercarse- ¿Lista para la excursión?

-Claro que sí- respondió Naminé- Nunca hacíamos viajes así en mi anterior instituto.

-¡Cinco días sin clase!- se maravilló Kairi mientras las dos amigas echaban a andar- ¡Y hasta el sábado no volvemos!

-Y, además, mira qué lista de lugares- añadió Naminé, ilusionada, sacando un folio doblado de su bolsillo- Primero, vamos a Ciudad de Paso, luego al parque de atracciones de las Islas del Destino… ¡Y después a las montañas que están aquí cerca, a esquiar!

-Y así podemos ir practicando, para Navidades.

Naminé se echó a reír.

-¿Quieres ir a esquiar otra vez en Navidades?

-Depende de cómo me salga esta vez¡porque no tengo ni idea!

-¡Por favor, Kairi! Pero, de todas formas¿sabes lo que quiero ver de verdad en Ciudad de Paso…?

Charlando alegremente, las dos amigas continuaron su camino hacia el instituto. En su recorrido, saludaron a varios de sus compañeros, que, como ellas, cargaban con bolsas de ropa y hablaban entre sí sobre lo que harían en la excursión.

En cuanto llegaron frente a la puerta del instituto, y como ya había llegado a ser habitual, una figura se lanzó sobre ellas, rodeándolas a ambas en un abrazo que las dejó sin respiración.

-¡Chicas¿Sabéis qué¿Sabéis qué?- exclamó con alegría.

-¿Qué pasa, Selphie?- preguntó Naminé, tratando de zafarse del apretón de su amiga.

-¡Vamos a coincidir con los chicos del instituto Ansem el Sabio el tiempo que estemos esquiando!- anunció la chica de ojos verdes con un gritito de alegría- ¿No es genial?

-Es un internado de pago- añadió Olette, que se había acercado para saludar a sus amigas- Aunque, Selphie, tampoco lo veo tan emocionante…

Su compañera soltó a Kairi y Naminé para encaramarse a su cuello.

-¡Ah, Olie, es que es obvio que a ti no podía interesarte la noticia!- bromeó.

-Oh, vamos, Selphie…-comenzó Olette.

-Porque todo el mundo sabe…- continuó ella, sonriendo con picardía- Que te gusta Hayner, y…

-¡E-eso es mentira!- protestó Olette, ruborizada.

-¡Ah, no, tengo razón¿Verdad, Kai?

La chica pelirroja dio un respingo. ¿Ahora Selphie también?

-Por todos los santos, no me llames…

-¡KAI!

Kairi cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Estaba empezando a ponerse de mal humor a pesar de las fantásticas perspectivas de la excursión de Noviembre.

Y en el peor momento, como siempre, tenía que aparecer… _él._

-Eh, Kai¿a que no sabes qué?- dijo Sora, llegando a su lado- He conseguido arreglar tu paraguas rosa- cuando Kairi abrió los ojos y lo miró, sorprendida, el chico le tendió su paraguas, sonriendo con inocente alegría.

-Pero… pero… ¿tú estás mal de la cabeza?- le espetó la pelirroja a su vez- ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo con esto durante _toda la excursión_?

Antes de escuchar la respuesta de Sora, Naminé suspiró. Era imposible no tenerlos así todo el día. Ya podía imaginarse la excusión, llena de insultos y bofetadas…

-Eh, hola- la saludó una voz conocida, haciéndola alzar la cabeza.

-Hola, Roxas- respondió, sonriendo.

-¿Están otra vez con lo mismo?- preguntó- Por favor… Cualquiera diría que tienen que hacer un trabajo juntos…

-Pues sí, ya ves- Naminé suspiró- Ahora que te veo¿qué llevas ahí?

La chica señaló un objeto alargado y plano, que, envuelto en tela impermeable, Roxas llevaba bajo el brazo.

-¿Esto?- el chico sonrió- Mi tabla de snowboard. Para cuando vayamos a la nieve.

Los ojos de Naminé se iluminaron.

-¿Sí¡Vaya¿También sabes hacer snowboard?

-Supongo que tiene cosas en común con el monopatín, aunque, bueno, sólo llevo haciéndolo desde que me mudé con mi padre y mi hermano. En realidad comencé para pelearme con un idiota que… En fin, no importa- negó con la cabeza, para volver a su media sonrisa de siempre- ¿Y tú¿Sabes esquiar, Naminé?

-¿Yo?- ella se echó a reír, como si la idea le pareciese absurda- ¡Qué va! Pero mi madre me enseñó a patinar sobre hielo cuando era niña¿sabes?

-¡Ahí va! Pues hay una pista en Villa Crepúsculo… y también donde vamos a ir a esquiar- observó Roxas- Te lo habría dicho si hubiera sabido que…

-¡Pues no¡No sé ni para qué he tenido que molestarme en arreglar tu estúpido paraguas!- lo interrumpió la voz de Sora, mientras el mencionado objeto pasaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Pero… ¡que no tengo más paraguas que éste!- respondió Kairi, corriendo a cogerlo- ¡No lo tires!

Sin embargo, Roxas fue más rápido. Agachándose con velocidad, recogió el paraguas, apartándolo de Kairi.

-¿Queréis parar de una vez?- pidió con voz firme- Si os digo la verdad, no me parece raro que os hayan castigado.

-Eso es- añadió Olette- Estáis peleándoos por una tontería, chicos.

-De todas formas, es lo que hacen siempre¿no?- bromeó una nueva voz.

-¡Riku!- saludó Selphie- ¡Hayner, Tidus, Pence, Wakka! Ahora sí que estamos todos.

-Por poco tiempo, créeme – respondió el joven de pelo plateado- Hay que subir ya a los autobuses.

-¿Qué¿Ya nos vamos?

Lanzando un gritito de alegría, Selphie echó a correr hacia el parking, prácticamente atropellando a Wakka en el intento. Los demás comenzaron a andar tras ella, pero a su propio ritmo.

Kairi, que acababa de recuperar su paraguas de manos de Roxas, redujo el paso hasta situarse al lado de Naminé.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con Tidus en el bus?- le susurró, sonriendo con picardía- Tenemos un viaje que va a durar prácticamente todo el día… y así tendrías que hablar con él _mucho _tiempo. ¿No te parece?

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó la chica rubia, ruborizándose- No loca… yo… Si no le…

Pero Kairi ya había corrido hacia Tidus, y en aquel momento empezaba a susurrarle algo.

-¿Qué Olette va a explicarte los problemas de matemáticas en el viaje, pero que no puedes sentarte con ella porque te parece mal dejar sola a Naminé?- Kairi asintió, sonriendo- ¿Y Selphie?

-Selphie ha quedado en sentarse con… ehm…-miró a su alrededor, buscando una víctima- Con Roxas.

El chico le dirigió una mal disimulada mirada molesta mientras Selphie se echaba a reír.

-¿Por qué Kairi tiene que meterme a mí en esto?- protestó

-¡Eh, Naminé es tu amiga!- bromeó la chica de ojos verdes- ¡Ayúdala un poquito!

-Ayudarla…

-¡Claro! Además, así te sentarás conmigo. ¡Y te aseguro que soy mucha mejor compañía que esos salidos de Sora y Hayner!

-Bueno, de acuerdo, me sentaré con Naminé- aceptó Tidus en voz alta, para la grata sorpresa de Kairi.

Sin embargo, Roxas pudo observar que Naminé no parecía tan contenta como sus amigas. Caminaba sola, algo más atrás, levemente ruborizada y cabizbaja, sosteniendo con fuerza el bloc de dibujo que acababa de sacar de su bolsa de viaje.

Suspirando, redujo la velocidad para acercarse a ella.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó.

La chica negó con la cabeza, aumentando la presión sobre su bloc.

-¿No quieres sentarte con Tidus?- añadió Roxas, mirándola, ciertamente esperanzado por alguna razón desconocida.

-¡Claro que sí!- replicó Naminé, con tal resolución que hizo al chico apartar la mirada, espantado- Quiero decir… Lo estoy deseando, pero…

Tras suspirar, volvió a mirar al suelo.

-No sé… A veces pienso que estoy haciendo el tonto¿sabes?- añadió tras un rato- No me hace caso, y sólo se va a sentar conmigo porque Kairi…

Roxas la interrumpió con un gesto cuando llegaron al autobús. Sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Venga, no te subestimes!- la animó- ¡Tienes un viaje largísimo para hablar con él! Es tu oportunidad¿no crees?

-Supongo- asintió la chica, subiendo al bus con tímida alegría.

Roxas se disponía a seguirla, cuando oyó carcajadas a su espalda.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?- preguntó, girándose de sopetón.

Riku, Sora y Hayner no respondieron, sino que continuaron riéndose como si no hubieran oído. Finalmente, y poniendo los ojos en blanco, el muchacho subió al autobús.

El pasillo del vehículo estaba lleno de estudiantes yendo, viniendo y buscando asientos y amigos. En realidad, era un auténtico caos.

No tardó en localizar, sin embargo, el cabello rubio de Naminé, sentada al lado de la ventanilla, junto a Tidus, que estaba vuelto en su asiento, hablando con Wakka y Pence, situados en la fila trasera. Algo mas atrás, y al otro lado del pasillo, estaban sentadas las chicas, Kairi y Olette delante, y Selphie detrás, junto a un asiento vacío.

En cuanto lo vio acercarse, la alegre joven lo hizo sentarse a su lado, en el asiento del pasillo.

-Oh, vamos, Roxie, no somos tan aburridas- lo regañó al ver su expresión molesta.

Roxas suspiró, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y pareció muy interesado en batir el récord del juego de la serpiente.

Selphie suspiró, dándose por vencida, y, finalmente, se encaramó al respaldo de Olette para hablar con sus amigas.

Poco después, y regañados por el profesor de educación física por entretenerse demasiado, Sora y Hayner subieron al autobús.

-¿Sabéis qué?- les dijo el chico de pelo puntiagudo a Tidus y Wakka- Aunque vayan en otro autobús, los de tercero van a compartir planta de hotel con nosotros.

-Entonces, podrás estar en la misma habitación con Riku. ¡Qué bien, tío!- observó Wakka- Y nosotros podremos compartirla con Cid¿no, Tidus?

-¿De cuánta gente son los cuartos?- quiso saber éste.

-De tres y de cuatro- respondió Hayner, exhibiendo una sonrisa pícara- La pena es que no pueden ser mixtos, ni los chicos pueden entrar en la zona de mujeres por la noche.

-Por todos los santos, Hayner¡controla las hormonas!- exclamó Olette desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Todos los que se encontraban cerca del grupo se echaron a reír, aumentando sus carcajadas cuando el profesor guió a Sora a su asiento a base de tirones de oreja y amenazó con hacer lo mismo con su amigo.

Poco después, el autobús arrancaba, con destino a Ciudad de Paso.

* * *

-¡Ja¡Míralos ahora, Kairi¡Tidus acaba de contar un chiste y Naminé se está riendo!

Selphie, de nuevo encaramada en el asiento de Olette, cuchicheaba con su amiga en tono alegre, sin parar de mirar a la pareja, que parecía pasar un buen rato.

-¡Soy una celestina genial!- comentó la pelirroja con una risita.

"_¡Anda ya!" _pensó Roxas.

A pesar de que aparentaba dormir y tenía los cascos en los oídos, el volumen de la música no estaba lo suficientemente alto como para evitar oír a las dos amigas. Y _no_ estaba de acuerdo con lo que decían.

-Antes me parecía que no pegaban en absoluto, pero ahora… viéndolos así…- estaba diciendo Kairi- Tidus es muy abierto, y muy buen chico. A lo mejor ayuda a Naminé a vencer esa timidez suya.

-Sí, mírala, cómo sonríe- observó Selphie.

Roxas hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco si los hubiera tenido abiertos. Definitivamente, era la hora de subir el volumen.

-Pero, bueno…- continuó Selphie entonces- De todas formas, si empiezan a salir juntos, sería el primer novio de Naminé¿no?

-Que yo sepa, no ha tenido ninguno antes- respondió Kairi- Tampoco le han interesado demasiado los chicos, hasta Tidus.

Repentinamente interesado, Roxas apartó el dedo de la ruleta del volumen. Sentía curiosidad. Sólo curiosidad, eso era todo.

Porque Naminé era su _amiga_.

-Vaya, pues es mona¿no crees?

-Ha tenido pretendientes, pero no le ha gustado ninguno- Kairi se encogió de hombros- De todas formas¿qué más da?

Selphie pegó un bote en el asiento que hizo a Roxas abrir levemente los ojos, sorprendido.

-¡Estarás de broma!- exclamó, con los ojos brillantes- ¡Juntar a Naminé con su primer amor va a ser mi buena acción del año!

Roxas, olvidando que seguía haciéndose el dormido, resopló.

-¡Ay va, Roxie, te has despertado!- observó Selphie, sonriendo- ¿Te has mareado? Tienes mala cara.

-¿Eh? No, sólo tengo sueño- replicó él, aún malhumorado- Y vosotras y vuestras tonterías no sois el mejor somnífero.

Kairi, encaramada en su asiento, lo observó con curiosidad y una pizca de preocupación en la mirada.

-Pero… ¿por qué estás de tan mal humor desde que subimos al bus? No sueles ser así, Roxas ¿Es que no te gusta viajar, o te mareas?

-Estoy bien…- respondió el joven, recuperando la sonrisa por un momento- De verdad, son sólo tonterías que estoy pensando. Cosas mías…

-Y, además- intervino Selphie entonces- ¡No hablábamos de estupideces! Naminé y Tidus hacen una buena parej…

-¡No hacen una buena pareja, por favor!- replicó Roxas-¡Si a Tidus ni siquiera le gusta Naminé!

Selphie y Kairi cruzaron una mirada de asombro, que pronto se tornó sonrisa burlona.

-Awww, Roxie- susurró la chica de ojos verdes, riéndose- ¿Detecto un profundo y malsano ataque de _celos_?

La mueca de fastidio desapareció del rostro de Roxas cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿…celos?- repitió en voz baja.

-¡Eso es¡Todo encaja!- explicó Selphie- No está de mal humor porque estés mareado o no puedas dormir¡sino porque Tidus se ha sentado con Naminé!

-¡Cla-claro que no!- trató de negar Roxas, ruborizándose- ¡Yo no iba a sentarme con ella de ningún modo… así que no me importa!

Sus dos interlocutoras se echaron a reír.

-Uh-Uh, esto se pone interesante- comentó Selphie- ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

-Pero que yo no…

-¡Te molesta verlos juntos!

-Claro que…- sin embargo, volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la pareja, que mantenía una animada conversación. Sí, debía admitir que le molestaba, pero la razón no tenía nada que ver con _celos_. Claro que no- Lo que me fastidia es que Naminé se está haciendo falsas ilusiones. ¡No está bien que la animéis a hacer algo que es imposible que salga bien!

-¿Y por qué no va a salir bien?

Roxas abrió la boca para contestar, pero finalmente guardó silencio. Había varias cosas que podría decir, argumentos, que, a sus ojos parecían totalmente coherentes, pero por el modo en el que Kairi, y sobre todo Selphie, lo miraban, sería completamente inútil convencerlas de que no sentía celos.

-Yo… creo que tengo sueño- susurró- No he dormido nada esta noche- Pulsó el botón de volumen, ahogando la protesta de Selphie bajo su música favorita- Y no tengo ningún problema con Tidus y Naminé. Es… sólo un presentimiento.

* * *

-¡Ciudad de Paso¡Ya hemos llegado!

La alegre voz de Selphie logró arrancar a Naminé de un sueño en el que debía llevar sumida varias horas. Consultando su reloj, observó que eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, y que, por lo tanto, y descontando las paradas para comer y descansar, llevaban casi un día entero en el autobús.

Mirando a su alrededor, contempló a sus compañeros que, salvo excepciones como Selphie o Pence, dormían en posiciones más o menos confortables.

A su lado, Tidus se hallaba despatarrado en el asiento, con la boca abierta y el balón de blitzball firmado de Wakka en las manos. Su amigo roncaba algo más allá, junto a Pence, que tenía la despeinada cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana y observaba las luces de la ciudad.

Tanto Sora como Hayner sonreían en sueños, mientras que Kairi lucía una expresión enfurruñada. Olette estaba, al igual que Pence, vuelta hacia la ventanilla.

Y al lado de Selphie, que miraba con excitación los edificios del exterior, estaba Roxas, también dormido.

Con los cascos de música puestos, las manos sobre el reposabrazos y la cabeza reclinada sobre el pecho, respiraba tranquilo, como un niño. Y lo cierto era que resultaba encantador.

Sonriendo, la chica se lo quedó mirando, sin que nadie se percatase, hasta que el autobús se detuvo frente al hotel del Distrito Dos y los profesores comenzaron a espabilar a sus alumnos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, parece que al fin, mi pc se ha dignado a obedecer xD

Llevo mas de un mes con este trasto convertido en pura chatarra¿la razon? Excesivas descargas, algunas de anime, otras de power metal, y unas pocas de todas las canciones que me habeis mandado. Total, que mi pobre disco duro esta reventado, y no se si ha sido eso o por algo del windows, que mi ordenador no tira bien.

Primero se fastidio el windows media, luego el word, luego internet se ponia y se quitaba, y, al final, he conseguido medio arreglarlo. Dejemoslo en que la conexion y el word van tirando, y que el windows media es escuchable en ocasiones y que a veces se vuelve a estropear.

Pero, en fin, al parecer ya puedo volver a actualizar normalmente, con este capitulo que, bien saben algunos, tenia escrito desde Noviembre xD

Espero que os guste y perdon por el largo retraso (de los mas largos en toda mi historia de escritora xD)

**Sobre "El Chico del Autobús"**

Se trata de un oneshot cortito, escrito hace algun tiempo, que he subido hace una semana o asi.

En realidad, no estaba pensado para ser subido aqui, sino que lo escribi para que una gran artista de DeviantArt pudiera basarse en el para hacer un doujinshi (que esta publicado en la susodicha web, y, ya sea dicho, le quedo precioso), pero, bueno, como se me arreglo el word justo antes de irme de vacaciones, aproveche para subirlo y decir ahi por que no habia actualizado este fic aun.

Eso si, si podeis pasaros por ahi y dar vuestra opinion, os lo agradeceria mucho

* * *

Y ahora, contestare a todos los reviews

* * *

**Lili**

Tranquila, no importa que tardases en dejar review, lo que importa es que lo hayas hecho xD

Si, el paraguas se lo queda Sora, aunque supongo que eso lo habras visto en este capi p

Y, bueno, tomare nota de la cancion que me dices

* * *

**TifaZelda**

Gracias!!!

A mi tambien me gusta la pareja RoxasxNaminé, son muy monos ellos!!

Algo retrasada, pero aqui esta la continuacion

* * *

**Alvaro Agraz**

Hey, bueno, a mi tambien se me fastidio el pc... y creo que sigue fastidiado. Eso, y que mis padres estan como locos diciendo que paso demasiado tiempo delante de una pantalla (aunque la mitad de ese tiempo sea para hacer trabajos en clase xD)

Perdon por el retraso, pero mi word literalmente se atasco y no podia pasar a limpio lo que llevaba escrito :-(

* * *

**kairi elric**

Sep, ya me di cuenta del error de tipografia, pero lo entendi todo bien, no hay cuidado xD

Y si haces tu un fanfic sera genial, porque asi seremos mas!! Hay pocos fics de KH en nuestro idioma, y ya fics SoraxKairi o RoxasxNaminé... aun menos. Cuantos mas seamos, mejor!!!

* * *

**Sylvian**

Si, fanfiction es asi, y mi ordenador es peor xD Deberia ponerme en huelga, asi no hay quien trabaje xDDD (bueh, no importa, cumplire con mi deber)

Y, si, mis momentos favoritos de ese capi tambien son los de Roxas y Naminé, aunque hayan sido contados. Sobre todo me hace gracia Naminé buscando trabajo xD

En fin, nos leemos en el proximo capi p

* * *

**Cory15**

Si, lo de Kilik y Xianghua esta puesto absolutamente a posta, a ver si alguien que hubiera jugado a Soul Calibur pillaba el detalle xD Yo tampoco pienso que Kilik sea gay... con lo mono que es y lo bien que pega con Xianghua xD

Sep, a mi tambien me gustan los capis de excursiones, pero los capis mejores de esta excursion en particular han sido este primero y los que pasaran en el parque de atracciones y en la zona de esquí. Y aqui entraran en escena varios personajes nuevos (estudiantes del internado xD)

Bueno, gracias por leer!!

* * *

**hannahhm**

Lo siento mucho por la espera, pero mi pobre pc esta reventado (y creo que se ha arreglado mas o menos, pero no se yo...) Espero que si hayas mirado mas o menos y puedas llegar a leer este capi 

Una cosa, por curiosidad y ganas de mejorar... que te imaginabas cuando escribi lo del paraguas rosa? Puedo saberlo? Porfa? Porfa? xD

* * *

**Kuxhibolas**

Perdoooon por la espera xD

Sep, quiza a la Kairi de KH2 no le pegaria jugar SC, pero a la Kairi de mi fic, si xD Porque he descubierto que la mia tiene bastante mas mala leche, y es bastante mas independiente xD

Y lo de las canciones, no te preocupes, mandame todas las que hayas pensado, que un amigo y yo seguimos peleando para decidir cuales pueden ser las mejores y cada vez quedan menos capis para que las tenga que usar xD

* * *

**hiromi koizumi**

Hola!!!

Pues si, tuve problemas, con pc y padres, pero bueno, aqui esta este capi y espero que no haya retraso hasta el siguiente ;-)

* * *

**ilusionDreams**

Bueno, tarde y tarde, pero al fin consegui arreglar el pc y subir el capi xDDD

Y tranki, no me molesta que me pidais mas capis, en realidad me gusta (sere rara, pero es asi xD) Supongo que para el domingo que viene volvera a haber capi, y si no, para la semana del 8 de Enero. Como sea, ya te avisare si te puedo p

* * *

**lovekairi**

Bueno, dire que lo de Sora y Kairi fue algo que paso hace dos años, cuando eran amigos, pero nada mas!! xD (Es uno de los mayores puntos de interes de la historia de esos dos, asi que no puedo desvelarlo xD)

Hasta el siguiente capi!!

* * *

**Kail-san**

Si, ya vi que habias actualizado, y lei, pero no recuerdo si te deje review xD Perdona!!! Ahora voy y lo miro, y si no te he dejado nada aun, lo hago ahora mismo. p

Y bueno, lo que se dice pronto, no, pero actualice xD

* * *

**MARYAM-CHAN**

Sep, los capitulos de la excursion (sobre todos los ultimos) van a estar entretenidos.

Ahm, y yo tambien he tenido unos cuantos problemillas con el pc xD

* * *

**Kauru-chan1801**

Continuacion hecha!!! Gracias por leerme

* * *

**Satsu hatake**

Gracias!! Bueno, mi gran inspiracion ha sido el juego de KH, pero tiene gran parte de ayuda de mis otras historias de instituto, escritas con mis personajes originales p

Y lo de escribir bien o mal... yo tengo mucho por aprender, pero eso se consigue con la practica. Yo, personalmente, leo libros desde los 4 años, y escribo mis propias historias desde los 7... amos, que llevo 9 años de practica escribiendo, y al principio lo hacia muy mal. No es todo escribir bonito, sino que te guste escribir, imaginar las cosas, y pasarlas a palabras. Es... dificil de explicar xD

Bueno, espero verte en el proximo capi

* * *

**riza-trisha**

Gracias por leer!!

Bueno, aqui esta la continuacion, algo tarde pero bueno, la siguiente intentara llegar pronto p

* * *

**-.Kiara-Hiwatari-Portait.-**

Bueno, aqui esta la continuacion

A mi tambie me gusta Sora, pero mi favorito es Roxas, y luego Demyx y Zexion xD Supongo que con tantos chicos monos como en KH hay mucho donde elegir xD

* * *

Y en el próximo capítulo...

**9: Un día tranquilo**

111---111

_-¿"El triángulo amoroso del siglo"?- los ojos de la chica pelirroja se abrieron como platos- ¿Tú crees que a Naminé le va a gustar esto?_

_Selphie sonrió con malicia, mirando, sin embargo, al otro lado de la mesa, donde su amiga rubia charlaba con Roxas, ajena a sus susurros._

_-Ah, pero sabías que hablaba de ella. Y de Tidus. Y de Roxas._

111---111

_-¿Quién es esa chica?- le preguntó a Kairi en un susurro cuando su amiga se acercó a ella- Me suena haberla visto en el instituto, pero...- sacudió la cabeza._

_-Va a segundo, como nosotras, pero a otra clase. Se llema Yuna Izumi._

111---111

_La joven se levantó, dejando abierta la ventana, para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla._

_-Chicos... que es tarde- comenzó a decir._

_Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que no una ni dos, sino tres personas- las dos primeras prácticamente arrastrando a la última- entraran en su dormitorio._

_-Pe-pero...- comenzó a protestar la muchacha, cerrando la puerta tras ellos con delicadeza- No podéis estar en el área de chicas..._

_-Oh, vamos, Sayuri- replicó el chico que había llamado a la puerta- Si sólo venimos a verte un rato ¡No va a pasar nada malo!_

_-Además- añadió otro de los jóvenes, apoyándose con despreocupación contra una pared y sonriendo burlonamente- ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos pillarán?_

111---111

**_"No puedo decir que la tranquilidad sea algo que ronde habitualmente en lo que siento..."_**

* * *

En fin, y eso es todo.

Antes de despedirme, como siempre, querria pedir un ultimo minuto de silencio para Free Souls RO, mi servidor de Ragnarok Online, que ha cerrado hoy para siempre. Aunque no pude estar alli estos ultimos meses por problemas con castigos de mis padres, nunca he olvidado lo bien que me lo pase alli y los amigos que hice.

Eso, y que volvere a RO en Enero y estoy contenta por ello

**Hasta el siguiente capi.**

**Reviews pliz!!**

**Aura/Kye-san**


	9. Un Dia Tranquilo

**Capítulo 9:**

**Un día tranquilo.**

Cuando Naminé abrió los ojos, ya era de día. Al principio, se sintió desconcertada: estaba acurrucada en una cama que no era la suya, en un cuarto extraño.

Y, por sui fuera poco, una voz conocida lanzaba exclamaciones de júbilo mientras corría de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¡Primer día de excursión¡Primer día de excursión¡Genial!

-Cálmate- pidió otra voz con tono divertido.

-¿Calmarme¿Ahora¿Cómo voy a calmarme?

Perezosamente, pero ya desvelada por las voces, Naminé apartó las mantas y se sentó en la cama.

Tanto Kairi, con vaqueros y una sudadera rosa con capucha, como Selphie, que vestía de amarillo brillante, se volvieron hacia ella.

-¡Buenos días!- la saludó la chica pelirroja- Bienvenida a Ciudad de Paso.

-¡Tenemos sólo un día para verla por completo, ya sabéis!- añadió Selphie, agitando ante Naminé el programa de la excursión- Lunes: viaje- leyó- Martes: visita y compras en Ciudad de Paso. Miércoles: Parque de Atracciones de las Islas del Destino. Jueves: viaje de vuelta… Nos quedamos en las montañas cerca de Villa Crepúsculo. Viernes y sábado por la mañana¡Nos quedamos en la nieve! Sábado por la tarde: recogemos y volvemos a casa. ¡Genial!

Naminé, recordando al fin completamente dónde estaba, sonrió, contagiada por el entusiasmo del ambiente.

-Nunca había estado en Ciudad de Paso antes- comentó, levantándose y corriendo en camisón hacia la puerta del balcón- ¡Me muero de ganas de ver todo esto!

-¡Pues vete haciendo tu cama y eligiendo qué ponerte, porque no hay uniforme hoy!- la animó Kairi- En cuanto Olette salga del baño, te toca a ti.

-Y no tardes mucho, dormilona, o no te esperaremos para desayunar.

Naminé sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras se dirigía al lugar donde había dejado su bolsa, abierta, al llegar la noche anterior.

En circunstancias normales, habría ordenado el interior al llegar, pero entonces estaba demasiado cansada, y, ahora, demasiado entusiasmada como para hacerlo. Además, quedándose solamente un día¿acaso era imprescindible?

Sin pensarlo mucho, sacó unos pantalones, una camiseta y un jersey. Cuando acababa de encontrar sus deportivas entre el resto de su equipaje, la puerta del baño se abrió y Olette entró en la habitación, perfectamente arreglada.

-Buenos días, Naminé- saludó al ver que su amiga ya se había despertado- ¡Pista libre¡Date prisa!

La chica rubia asintió, cogiendo unos calcetines limpios antes de dirigirse al aseo. Tras cerrar el pestillo, decidió que lo mejor sería ducharse por la noche, por lo que simplemente se lavó la cara y se cepilló el liso cabello rubio, dejándolo suelto.

Pocos minutos después, y con todo ya listo, las cuatro amigas bajaban las escaleras con destino al comedor mientras hablaban de lo que verían en Ciudad de Paso.

-La ciudad tenía originalmente sólo tres distritos¿sabíais? Son los que vamos a ver- explicaba Olette, leyendo una guía de bolsillo que había traído- Ahora hay dos más, pero son principalmente residenciales, así que no iremos allí. Pero, de todas formas, estoy deseando ver…

-¡Eh, mirad!- la interrumpió Selphie, saludando alegremente con la mano después- ¡Los chicos!

Sentados en una gran mesa circular, los siete chicos del grupo parecían estar disfrutando de un copioso desayuno. Incluso _demasiado_ copioso.

-Pero… qué bien alimentados estáis¿no?- rió Selphie, que, como de costumbre, fue la primera en llegar hasta ellos.

Riku se encogió de hombros.

-Han sido Sora y Pence- aclaró- "Sírvase todo lo que pueda comer"- señaló un cartel situado sobre la barra del buffet.

-¿Y de verdad pensáis que vais a comeros _todo _esto?- preguntó Naminé, incrédula.

Roxas se encogió de hombros, en un gesto parecido al de Riku momentos atrás. Después, le señaló a su amiga una silla.

-Si nos ayudáis, si.

-Ya- Kairi puso los ojos en blanco- Y así, de paso, salvamos a Sora de un lío¿no?

-Por ejemplo- asintió él desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Sin embargo, Kairi no se sentó.

-¡Ja! No pienso…

-Hikari, Igarashi¿podéis decirme que pasa esta vez?

La muchacha pelirroja se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con el señor Kunisaki, el profesor de educación física.

-Esto… señor…- trató de explicarse.

Pero fue Sora quien tomó la palabra.

-He ido a buscarle el desayuno¿ve usted? Y ella me lo estaba _agradeciendo_. Como tenemos que llevarnos mejor…

Si el señor Kunisaki no hubiera estado delante, Kairi hubiera gritado. Siempre, siempre, siempre lo mismo.

Sin embargo, no podía permitirse aquel lujo delante de él.

-Eso es- asintió, tratando de sonreír- Acababa de darle las gracias, profesor Kunisaki.

Una de las cejas de hombre se arqueó tanto que pareció hundirse bajo su cabello.

-Si vosotros lo decís…- murmuró antes de alejarse.

En cuanto se hubo perdido de vista, todo el grupo, menos Kairi, se echó a reír, y, enseguida, la muchacha acabó perdiendo su mal humor y se sentó junto a Selphie, que ya tenía el plato lleno y apuntaba algo en una libreta mientras comía.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó a su compañera.

Selphie entornó los ojos verdes mientras se llevaba una tostada con mantequilla y miel a la boca.

-Me preparo… ¡para mi plan maestro!- contestó cuando hubo tragado.

-¿Plan maestro?

Selphie asintió con énfasis, dejando el plato a un lado y concentrándose en el cuenco con cereales que le tendió Pence. Con un "mira si quieres" ahogado entre bocado y bocado, le mostró a Kairi la libreta.

-Pero no digas nada- advirtió, parando de comer sólo el momento justo- Hoy sólo quiero asegurarme… Ya sabes¡tarea de detectives!

-¿Ahora eres detective?- rió Kairi, abriendo la libretita.

Prácticamente escupió el trozo de bollo que acababa de morder cuando leyó el título que Selphie había escrito en bolígrafo rojo.

-¿"El triángulo amoroso del siglo"?- los ojos de la chica pelirroja se abrieron como platos- ¿Tú crees que a Naminé le va a gustar esto?

Selphie sonrió con malicia, mirando sin embargo al otro lado de la mesa, donde su amiga rubia charlaba con Roxas, ajena a sus susurros.

-Ah, pero sabías que hablaba de ella. Y de Tidus. Y de Roxas- comentó, cogiendo un brioche del plato de Kairi.

-Sólo por la escenita de ayer, en el bus- trató de defenderse ella.

Selphie, sin contestar, continuó comiendo su desayuno, hasta que Kairi, con los ojos en blanco, le tendió el cuaderno.

-¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer?- quiso saber.

Parecía obvio que Selphie había estado esperando una pregunta como aquella, porque, dejando de comer, sonrió con malicia, indicando silencio con un dedo sobre los labios.

-Ya verás. ¡Pero tienes que ayudarme!

Kairi abrió la boca para protestar, pero, en ese instante, el profesor Kunisaki pidió la palabra desde el centro del comedor.

-Ya está bien, chicos- comenzó a decir con un carraspeo- El tour comenzará en quince minutos, así que será mejor que vayáis a por las mochilas, o que, en todo caso, hagáis lo que tengáis que hacer para estar listos a esa hora.

Selphie miró con sorpresa al profesor, dejando resbalar un trocito de croissant entre sus dedos.

-¿Tan pronto?- protestó- ¡Pero si no he acabado de comer!

-Pues nosotros nos vamos ya- comentó Wakka- Quédate aquí si prefieres…

-¡Uy, no, claro que no!- replicó la chica, guardando con rapidez su cuaderno en el bolsillo- ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de… ver la ciudad y todo eso!

-Si tú lo dices…

De un brinco, Selphie se levantó de su asiento, no esperando a sus amigos, y, antes de que pudieran detenerla, subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

-Creo que haríais mejor en seguirla, antes de que destroce algo- bromeó Riku.

Naminé y Kairi asintieron y comenzaron a seguir a Olette, que ya había salido en pos de Selphie.

Los pasillos estaban repletos de estudiantes de su instituto vestidos de calle, que salían y entraban de las diferentes habitaciones recogiendo sus mochilas y pertenencias.

Naminé se giró para esquivar a un grupo de amigas que corrían hacia las escaleras, para después retirarse a un lado ante la apertura de una puerta.

Cuando dobló la esquina, precedida por Kairi, suspiró con alivio… hasta que el impacto de una persona chocando contra ella la hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Ah, lo siento mucho!- se disculpó una voz con suavidad.

También sentada sobre la moqueta, con un montón de libros desparramados a su alrededor, se hallaba la persona que la había arrollado, una muchacha de más o menos su edad, de cabello castaño capeado a la altura de los hombros, de cuya parte trasera sobresalía una trenza muchísimo más larga, bordeada con hilo rosa, que la miró con la preocupación reflejada en sus grandes ojos, uno de ellos verde, y el otro, azul.

-No te he visto doblar la esquina- continuó disculpándose- Con los libros…- se arrodilló, comenzando a amontonarlos de nuevo.

-Oh, no te preocupes- la tranquilizó Naminé en un susurro, ayudándola a recoger los volúmenes- Yo… tampoco miraba dónde iba.

La chica de ojos bicolores sonrió calidamente, apilando los últimos libros e incorporándose con ellos a cuestas.

-Entonces estás bien¿no es así?- se interesó. Cuando Naminé asintió, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia- Me alegro, en serio. La próxima vez, tendré más cuidado. ¡Lo siento!

Sin perder aquel aire cálido y calmado que parecía ser innato en ella, la muchacha continuó pasillo adelante a paso algo más lento que antes.

Naminé la observó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se alejaba.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- le preguntó a Kairi en un susurro cuando su amiga se acercó a ella- Me suena de haberla visto en el instituto, pero…- sacudió la cabeza.

-Va a segundo, como nosotras, pero a otra clase. Se llama Yuna Izumi, y, bueno, aunque no da el típico perfil, es bastante popular entre los chicos- explicó Kairi- Es buena chica, bastante maja. He hablado con ella un par de veces… Creo que es hija de un político importante de Villa Crepúsculo.

Naminé asintió, con aire ausente, mientras veía a la chica doblar la esquina.

-¿Por qué te interesaba?- quiso saber Kairi.

-No sé… Parece alguien con quien se puede hablar…

-Supongo, pero¿vamos ya a la habitación?

Tras permanecer con la mirada fija en el punto por donde Yuna había desaparecido unos segundotas más, Naminé asintió continuando su camino en pos de Kairi.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana, Selphie estuvo inusitadamente callada, tomando nota, según ella, de las explicaciones que el guía contratado por el instituto les daba de la ciudad. Sin embargo, la constante sonrisa pícara y el brillo de sus ojos podrían haber demostrado que mentía a cualquiera que se hubiese parado a observarla.

Eso y que, por alguna extraña razón, su afanosa toma de apuntes siempre la llevaba a situarse cerca de Naminé, Roxas o Tidus.

Kairi, que había pasado la mañana junto a Olette, la observaba poniendo los ojos en blanco cada vez que su amiga se rezagaba, sumida en sus apuntes.

Creía que lo que Selphie estaba haciendo era una tontería; a pesar de que Roxas se había mostrado enfadado- y hasta celoso- en el autobús, no era razón para pensar en un posible triángulo amoroso, al menos por el momento.

Aunque, por otra parte…

A escasos metros de Selphie, Naminé parecía estar diciéndole algo a Roxas, que la escuchaba con atención. Cuando la muchacha rubia tiró de su manga para señalarle un punto concreto da la ciudad, las mejillas del chico adquirieron un leve tono encarnado.

-¿Y si es verdad que a él…?- comenzó a preguntarse en voz alta.

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que el guía guardó silencio y fue el profesor Kunisaki quien tomó la palabra.

-Muy bien, chicos, quiero que me escuchéis- se hizo oír- Hemos llegado al primer distrito, la zona comercial de la ciudad. A partir de ahora, y hasta las ocho de la tarde, tendréis tiempo libre para comer e ir de compras. Podéis o bien venir conmigo y recoger unos bocadillos para almorzar, o bien buscaros un buen restaurante- guardó silencio cuando los murmullos de sus alumnos aumentaron de volumen- Haced lo que queráis, dentro de un orden- continuó- Pero quiero veros aquí a las ocho. Eso es todo¡pasadlo bien!

El grupo de amigos de Kairi se juntó de nuevo un poco más allá, en medio de la amplia calle de tiendas y restaurantes.

-¿A dónde queréis ir?- preguntó ésta.

-¡Yo voto por una pizzería¡Una barata!- opinó Selphie, cerrando por fin su cuaderno de detective y guardándolo en su mochila amarilla.

Murmullos aprobadores se alzaron de todos los miembros del grupo, especialmente de Sora, Wakka y Pence, y, finalmente, los amigos se pusieron en camino al restaurante.

Tras una buena comida, y arrastrados por Olette, todos se dirigieron a las tiendas abiertas en busca de souvenirs y regalos navideños- las fiestas, a algo más de un mes de distancia, parecían estar ya alarmantemente cerca.

-Mirad- observó la muchacha, señalándoles una camiseta a sus amigas- No había visto ninguna como esta en Villa Crepúsculo. Quizá debería ir comprándosela para regalársela a Hayner…- murmuró.

Naminé se adelantó, volteando la etiqueta para ver el precio.

-Pero… ¡si es carísima!- observó.

Olette se encogió de hombros, ruborizándose.

-Será un regalo de Navidad- comentó- Si no se puede ser generosa en esa época…

Kairi y Selphie cruzaron una mirada.

-Pero, Olette¿aún no estáis saliendo?

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se abrieron como platos ante el comentario de Selphie.

-¿Pe-pe-pero qué dices? -murmuró.

-Por favor, Olette, en otras cosas estoy dudando, pero lo tuyo es obvio- rió Kairi- El problema está en Hayner: tiene demasiadas hormonas circulándole por el organismo como para darse cuenta de nada.

Cuando Selphie se unió a las carcajadas, Olette suspiró, descolgando la camiseta de la percha y dirigiéndose con ella a caja. Tras observar a Selphie y Kairi un momento, Naminé la siguió.

-No te lo tomes a mal- trató de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-No lo haría si no tuvieran razón, en parte- suspiró ésta- Por parte de Hayner, además… Ya veremos si se acuerda siquiera de comprarme un regalo.

Naminé sonrió.

-Ya verás como sí- la tranquilizó- Os conocéis desde hace mucho¿no?

-Desde los tres o cuatro años. Siempre íbamos juntos, Hayner y yo, y también Pence. Luego, en el primer años de secundaria baja, conocimos a Roxas, a su hermano y a Riku, y, un poco más tarde a Selphie, Tidus y Wakka. Este año, llegasteis vosotras.

-Vaya…

-Ya ves-Olette dejó la camiseta en caja y comenzó a buscar en su monedero- Por cierto, Naminé¿tú a quién vas a regalarle algo en Navidades¿Lo has pensado ya?

A la cabeza de la muchacha acudieron dos nombres, a la vez, que la hicieron sonrojarse levemente.

-No, qué va- negó, sin embargo- Aún estamos en Noviembre… es muy pronto para pensar en eso.

-No creas- replicó Olette, alargándole el dinero a la dependienta- Cuanto más tiempo tengas para pensarlo, mejor. Sobre todo, porque seguramente haremos un amigo invisible algo más tarde. Si te descartas ahora de los regalos que sabes seguro que harás, te quitarás un problema para después- recogió la bolsa con la camiseta en su interior, y doblándola con cuidado, la guardó en su mochila- ¡Ah, los chicos!- observó, señalando la puerta y acabando de cerrar la cremallera.

Charlando con animación, la sección masculina del grupo subía del sótano de la tienda, donde estaban expuestas las zapatillas deportivas.

-¡Eh¿Habéis comprado algo?- quiso saber Hayner.

-¿Ves bolsas¡Claro que no!- respondió Olette, colgándose de nuevo la mochila de la espalda.

-Pero…

-Anda, ve a avisar a Kairi y Selphie de que nos vamos y calla, Pence.

-¡Caray contigo, Olette!

Naminé desplazó la vista a las estanterías de la tienda, casi sin atender a la conversación. Quizá su amiga tuviera razón y debiera ir pensando en los regalos para unas Navidades que, a pesar de hallarse a más de un mes de distancia, parecían estar más cerca que nunca.

Debía, en primer lugar, comprarle un regalo a Kairi, ya que, después de todo, era su mejor amiga.

No podía olvidarse de Tidus, aunque no tenía ni la más ligera idea de que qué podría gustarle.

Por último, otro nombre llegó a su mente, tal como había hecho antes, sin avisar, haciendo que sus mejillas se encarnaran. Pero¿Qué podía comprarle a Roxas… si no tenía dinero suficiente?

Parecía que, después de todo, tendría que buscarse un trabajo.

* * *

_(Y en otro lugar...)_

Ya se ponía el sol en las Islas del Destino. Desde el hotel, la vista era maravillosa, y la brisa que llegaba hasta la ventana abierta, suave.

La chica sentada frente a ella, de unos diecisiete años de edad, jugueteó con un mechón de cabello oscuro y largo y entrecerró los ojos, que habían estado clavados en el paisaje.

Por una vez durante todo el día, podía gozar de tranquilidad. Y lo cierto era que estaba todo tan calmado que parecía…

-¡Sayuri¡Sayuri¡Ábreme la puerta!- exclamó una voz con tono alegre- ¡Tengo noticias!

…increíble.

La joven se levantó, dejando abierta la ventana, para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla.

-Chicos… que es tarde- comenzó a decir.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que, no una ni dos, sino tres personas- las dos primeras prácticamente arrastrando a la última- entraran en su dormitorio.

-Pe-pero- comenzó a protestar la muchacha, cerrando la puerta tras ellos con delicadeza- No podéis estar en el área de chicas a estas horas…

-Oh, vamos, Sayu- replicó el chico que había llamado a la puerta- Si sólo venimos a verte un rato. ¡No va a pasar nada malo!

La joven se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo.

-Además- añadió otro de los jóvenes, apoyándose con despreocupación contra una pared y sonriendo burlonamente- ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos pillarán?

Sayuri se encogió de hombros, sentándose sobre la cama.

-Siempre lo hacen.

La primera figura se echó a reír mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, a su lado. La chica, sentada en el borde, pegó un bote de la sorpresa.

-Creo que estoy demasiado revolucionada hoy…- susurró para sí misma.

-Y más que lo estarás- aseguró el joven apoyado contra la pared- Hemos venido a traerte noticias- miró a Sayuri con los ojos verdes entrecerrados, como si esperara una reacción concreta- Me ha llamado Roxas. Dice que su instituto coincidirá con el nuestro en las pistas de esquí.

Los labios de Sayuri se entreabrieron, buscando algo que decir, pero, finalmente, la joven guardó silencio.

-Tendrás que hablar con él; hacer algo; darle alguna respuesta- inquirió la tercera persona, de menor estatura, hablando por primera vez.

Sayuri enlazó las manos en el regazo, con aire preocupado, pero decidido.

-Eso haré- susurró- Eso haré.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:****  
**

Hola a todos!! Cuanto tiempo!! Bueno, vale, se que ha sido culpa mia el no actualizar durante tanto tiempo, pero con los estudios y es stress, se me fue la inspiracion de paseo, y no volvia xD Eso, y que me deje matematicas, por lo que tuve que emplear mi tiempo en estudiar y todo eso (no se para que, porque he vuelto a dejarmelas U)

Bueno, actualizo ahora, y creo que podre ir actualizando mas o menos regularmente, pero no lo se seguro, porque puede ser que me quiten la conexion a internet por haberme vuelto a dejarme mates, y con mala nota, asi que ya se vera XD Pero, de momento, la inspiracion volvio, asi que ya veremos hasta donde me dejan continuar la inspi, los estudios y mis padres con el problema de la conexion xD

Otra cosa; en este capi no respondere a reviews. En realidad, no creo que pueda daros una respuesta personalizada muy a menudo a partir de ahora, por dos razones. La primera es que me falta tiempo y los reviews son muchos. La segunda es que me avisaron de que responder a los reviews asi podria opcasionar que se me borrase la historia por "poca profesionalidad", y, por si acaso, prefiero no arriesgarme 

Eso si, que sepais que leo TODOS los reviews que mandais, y que bueno, tengo algunas cosas que contestar a algunas observaciones y preguntas que me habeis hecho, pero creo que lo hare en el proximo capi... ahora no hay tiempo. Sorry, pero tengo que subir esto antes de que mis padres vuelvan a casa y me echen la bronca por lo de las matematicas, asi que ya contestare e el proximo capi.

Mientras, dejadme reviews, plis, que si he reunido las ganas para escribir este capitulo 9, ha sido por el apoyo que he recibido por reviews y en msn. Gracias a todos!!!

No me da tiempo a poneros avance, pero mientras, os dejo con la duda:

**De los cuatro personajes nuevos que han salido, la chica es un OC (personaje original) creado por mi, pero... ¿quienes creeis que son los otros tres? xD**


	10. Un coctel explosivo

**Capítulo 10:**

**Un cóctel explosivo.**

La excursión de Noviembre del instituto Central de Villa Crepúsculo estaba siendo mucho más divertida de lo que le había parecido en un principio. O, al menos, aquello era lo que pensaba Naminé Omishi en ese momento.

Con las atracciones del parque de las Islas del Destino girando sobre ella y sus amigos charlando a su lado¿quién podía no hacerlo?

-¿Habéis visto la montaña rusa¿Y la atracción de caída libre?- comentaba Kairi- ¡Son impresionantes!

-Buf, pues yo prefiero quedarme abajo- hizo saber Sora, suspirando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera.

La chica pelirroja se giró, sonriendo con sorna.

-¿Tienes miedo?- se burló.

-¡Claro que no!- replicó Sora- No me subo porque… me da tan poca impresión que me decepciono.

-¡Eso suena a cuento chino!

-Di lo que quieras, Kai.

-¡No me llames…!

Por una vez, Naminé estaba tan contenta que se echó a reír ante las expresiones de sus amigos, con tantas ganas que ambos se giraron para mirarla.

-Te gustan los parques de atracciones¿eh?- bromeó Roxas, a su lado.

-Me encantan- asintió la chica, sonriendo- La música que suena, la ambientación, las tiendas, las atracciones. Es… todo.

La alegría de Naminé era contagiosa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, normalmente, la muchacha actuaba con tranquilidad y timidez, sin abrirse por completo. Sin embargo, en aquel ambiente, parecía otra persona totalmente diferente, sin dejar de ser la misma. Y al verla contenta, Roxas no podía dejar de sonreír con ella.

-¡Eh, mira!- le indicó, haciéndola volverse hacia donde el profesor Kunisaki trataba de llamar la atención de sus alumnos y encender un altavoz portátil al mismo tiempo- Van a leer los nombres de los grupos.

-Pues a ver si me ponen con alguien que conozca- suspiró Naminé, perdiendo por un instante el brillo de lo ojos- No sería tan divertido si me ponen con un grupo de amigos de tercer curso…

-Tranquila¿vale?- trató de calmarla Roxas- Si pasa eso, ya haremos algo para arreglarlo.

Naminé abrió la boca para contestar, pero el pitido del altavoz al ser finalmente conectado la hizo guardar silencio, tapándose los oídos con gesto de desagrado.

En cuanto el aparato se hubo estabilizado, el profesor Kunisaki tomó la palabra.

-Está bien, alumnos, callaos- dijo en voz alta para que todos pudieran llegar a oírlo con la ayuda del aparato- Como se os ha informado antes, vamos a dividiros a todos en grupos de cuatro personas, organizados por sorteo- haciendo caso omiso al abucheo general, el profesor continuó- No podréis separaros de los compañeros que os toquen hasta el final de la excursión, y debéis preocuparos de que el grupo al completo esté en las puertas del parque, es decir, las que están a vuestra derecha ahora mismo, a las diez de la noche, hora de cierre del complejo. No se cambiará a nadie de grupo a no ser que se deba a una razón de peso. Y ahora, cuando lea vuestros nombres, venís hacia aquí para que os de vuestro brazalete de entrada, y…

Aún ajeno a los murmullos de desaprobación de los estudiantes, el señor Kunisaki comenzó a leer nombres en su lista.

-Creo que tendrás suerte- susurró Roxas cuando se hubieron formado unos cuantos grupos- La mayoría de estudiantes de tercer curso ya tienen grupo.

Naminé sonrió, un gesto nervioso, jugueteando con un asa de la pequeña mochila que llevaba a la espalda.

-Omishi Naminé- leyó en aquel momento el profesor Kunisaki. Los dos amigos pararon de hablar para fijar toda su atención en el maestro- Tilmitt Selphie, Enomoto Tidus…

Naminé emitió un quedo grito de alegría y clavó los ojos en Roxas, que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa forzada.

Genial, sencillamente genial. Ya podía decir con seguridad que se le había arruinado el…

-e Igarashi Roxas.

La expresión del chico cambió cuando oyó al señor Kunisaki pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Acaba de decir que estoy en tu grupo?- le preguntó a Naminé.

-Ajá- asintió ella, sonriendo de nuevo.

-¡Toma ya¡Toma, toma, toma!- susurró el chico para sí- ¿Vamos yendo?

-Falta Selphie- observó Naminé.

Pocos metros más allá, la chica de ojos verdes parecía aún más activa de lo normal, pegando saltitos junto a Kairi y Olette, y susurrándoles algo mientras gesticulaba sin parar. Por fin, y al darse cuenta de que la miraban, se despidió de sus amigas y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Venga, vamos!- exclamó, empujándolos- Si no nos damos prisa, Kunisaki-sensei se enfadará. ¡Fijaos, Tidus ya está ahí!

-Vale, vale, ya vamos.

Mirándolos entre enfadado y divertido, el profesor les entregó los brazaletes de plástico y les indicó la entrada del recinto, a la que se encaminaron con alegría.

Naminé no podía dejar de sonreír: no sólo no le había tocado compartir el día con una panda de amigos de tercero, sino que estaba agrupada con dos de sus mejores amigos y el chico que le gustaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Tan contenta estaba que apenas llegó a sentir lástima por Kairi cuando oyó que el profesor Kunisaki la agrupaba con su enemigo del alma, Sora Igarashi.

* * *

-Oh, oh, Naminé. ¿Te he dicho que esta es la atracción más alta del mundo si hablamos de caída libre? 

-Ajá…

-¿Y te he dicho que tengo vértigo?

-Pues, bueno, no…- la voz de Naminé quedó ahogada por el chasquido de la plataforma elevadora al llegar a la cúspide y fijarse en ella- Pero esto cae a la de tres desde ya, así que siempre podemos contar…

-De acuerdo…- Roxas tomó aire- Uno…

-Dos.

-Tres.

Los ojos de Roxas, abiertos como platos, se volvieron hacia Naminé.

-Esto no ca…- comenzó a decir. Instantáneamente, oyó a la plataforma soltarse y notó un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, o siquiera darse cuenta, la atracción se detenía y él se encontraba ya a salvo, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados para no gritar, pero en tierra firme.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz divertida frente a él.

Al abrir los ojos, Roxas se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Naminé a pocos centímetros del suyo, con el cabello rubio desparramándose sobre sus hombros y los ojos azules brillando.

-¡Uah!- exclamó el chico, pasando de un sobresalto a otro, y tratando de apartarse, golpeándose la cabeza con la barra metálica del arnés en el proceso- ¡Ouch!

-Pero¿qué haces?- preguntó Naminé, preocupada al principio, pero echándose a reír al comprender que no había pasado nada serio- Anda, levántate antes de que acabes por abrirte la cabeza- pidió, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo.

Con un suspiro, y demasiado atontado como para buscar una buena excusa para no aceptar la mano que le tendían, Roxas enlazó sus dedos con los de su amiga, sintiendo que el rostro le ardía.

-Tienes los dedos fríos- observó, sorprendido.

-Ya lo sé- repuso Naminé, sonriendo- Siempre es así. Normalmente tengo frío en las manos. ¿No lo sabías?

-No voy por ahí cogiendo la mano a la gente- bromeó Roxas, deslizando las suyas propias en los bolsillos- Al menos, no normalmente.

La sonrisa de Naminé se hizo más amplia.

-¿Y qué tal tu golpe?- quiso saber- ¿Duele?

Roxas se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que para el día siguiente tendría un chichón.

-Bastante- admitió, no pudiendo evitar sonreír también.

Pocos metros más allá, Selphie dejó de anotar en su libreta de detective para observar a sus dos amigos salir de la atracción de caída libre.

A su lado, y también mirándolos, Tidus daba cuenta de un gofre.

Selphie lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, esperando encontrar algún rastro de celos o enfado, pero el muchacho parecía más bien curioso, y hasta contento.

-¿No te molesta?- le preguntó en voz baja- ¿Ni un poquito?

Tidus la miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿A mí¿El qué iba a molestarme?

-La salsa de caramelo del gofre- respondió Selphie, suspirando- Tiene una pinta horrible.

Bajando la cabeza, la chica volvió a sus apuntes, escribiendo una nueva frase con desgana.

Hubiera sido más divertido que los dos chicos se peleasen por Naminé, pero, al parecer, Tidus no parecía muy por la labor: llevaba fijándose en el trío- y manipulando su orden de subida a las atracciones, dicho sea de paso- y el joven no parecía demasiado preocupado por si era él el que acompañaba a Naminé en las atracciones.

Ni siquiera ponía la cara de circunstancias que lucía Roxas cada vez que veía a Tidus con la muchacha rubia.

Es decir, que o bien no tenía el más mínimo interés romántico por Naminé, o disimulaba como un actor consagrado.

"_Pero bueno_" pensó, recuperando la sonrisa "_Sigue siendo algo parecido a un triángulo amoroso¡y aún me queda la prueba de fuego!"_

Guardando su libreta en la mochila, se levantó de un salto y corrió a recibir a sus amigos con los ojos brillándole de excitación. Había dejado aquella atracción para el final, sería la última prueba, a última hora de la tarde. O, bueno, la penúltima prueba y atracción.

-¿Qué tal ha ido, chicos¿Muy alto?- preguntó.

-Sí, pero se veía la puesta de sol- aclaró Naminé- Era bonito.

Roxas, a su lado, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno- continuó Selphie- Pues yo tengo una buena noticia para vosotros¡Sólo nos quedan dos atracciones por visitar! Y como una de ellas es la noria… pues toca ir a la otra.

Los ojos de Naminé se entrecerraron, comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar su amiga.

-Selphie, no pienso subir a…

-¡Oh, vamos! El mínimo para grupos es de cuatro personas, y sabes que no nos podemos separar- protestó su compañera, interrumpiéndola.

-¡Que no!- masculló Naminé, negando insistentemente con la cabeza.

-¿Subir¿Subir a dónde?- preguntaron dos voces al unísono.

Junto a Roxas, que observaba la escena con la cabeza levemente ladeada, apareció Tidus, relamiéndose los dedos pringados de caramelo. La mirada en sus ojos azules era de profunda curiosidad.

-¡A la casa del terror!- explicó Selphie, soltando un gritito ahogado- ¡Tiene fama mundial¡Es una novedad!

Naminé cerró los ojos, suspirando. ¿Por qué había tenido que tocarle en el grupo con Selphie? Llevaba todo el día sospechando que, tarde o temprano, acabaría proponiéndoles algo así. Por suerte, confiaba en que Tidus y Roxas poseyeran un poco más de…

-¡Pues suena guay¿Por qué no vamos?

…_sentido común._

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de espanto.

-Pe-pero Tidus…- comenzó a protestar en voz tan baja que el chico no la oyó.

-He oído que es una de las atracciones más buenas del parque- continuó diciendo- Venga¿vamos?

Naminé agachó la cabeza, no dispuesta a protestar ni a arruinarles la dirección, pero tampoco muy convencida de entrar a la atracción, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Pues yo creo que no deberíamos subir si Naminé no quiere- replicó Roxas con voz firme- No a todo el mundo le gustan las cosas de terror, chicos.

Selphie lo miró, entre satisfecha, expectante, y, en el fondo de su mente, algo arrepentida por haber metido a Naminé en aquello. Sin embargo, pronto se volvió hacia Tidus.

-Pues vaya- murmuraba el chico casi para sí- Muy asustadizo hay que ser para que te de miedo algo así… Y yo que quería entrar…

-¡Yo-yo quiero subirme¡Me encantaría!

Roxas y Selphie se giraron hacia Naminé, mirándola con la boca abierta.

-¿Estás… segura?- murmuró la joven de ojos verdes.

Su amiga asintió con expresión asustada y el rostro pálido.

-Vamos yendo- propuso, echando a andar, seguida por un alegre pero ignorante Tidus.

Selphie la observó marcharse, con la preocupación sustituyendo por un momento a la diversión que le estaba trayendo todo aquel asunto.

Naminé estaba asustada, y aquel caserón del horror era uno de los más terroríficos del país. Dudosa, se mordió el labio y se giró hacia Roxas, que miraba a la pareja alejarse con inexpresividad.

-¿No vas a decirle algo a Naminé?- preguntó.

Los ojos del chico se entrecerraron para clavarse en el suelo después.

-No- susurró con un tono de voz completamente neutro- Diga lo que diga, no podría convencerla.

* * *

-¡Vaya! Somos el próximo grupo- anunció Tidus, alegre- ¿Preparados? 

Un plantel de rostros desanimados le dio la respuesta, aunque el despreocupado chaval ni pareció enterarse.

Por su parte, Naminé tragó saliva, observando el destartalado exterior del caserón. "Hotel Pánico" rezaba un gran cartel colgado en el balcón del primer piso.

Sí, había leído sobre aquella atracción en Internet, y, si quería ser sincera, no le gustaba nada.

"_Gran novedad mundial, el Hotel Pánico combina el esquema de la ya clásica mansión del terror con laberintos, pasadizos secretos, salas de espejos y expertos actores en el papel de los más terribles asesinos. Tu misión: intentar encontrar una de las cinco salidas… antes de quedar atrapado para siempre. ¡No te lo pierdas!"_

Para sus compañeros, podía resultar interesante; para ella, una completa locura. Aún podía echarse atrás con cualquier excusa, inventarse un dolor de cabeza o de tripa y…

-Siguiente grupo, vuestro turno.

Uno de los encargados de la atracción abrió la puerta principal de la gran casa, donde, en el vestíbulo tenuemente iluminado, los esperaba una joven vestida con un uniforme de botones.

-Venid por aquí- indicó, inclinándose en una pequeña reverencia- Os llevaré a vuestras habitaciones.

Tanto Tidus como una algo menos excitada Selphie entraron, seguidos de Roxas. Naminé, en la puerta, echó a correr hacia ellos, pasando también al hall. Instantáneamente, las puertas se cerraron tras ella, haciéndola dar un respingo.

Tan asustada como si aquello fuera más que real, Naminé miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola.

-Por aquí- indicó una voz, haciéndola ahogar un gemido- Te estamos esperando.

Roxas, doblando una esquina, la miró entre sorprendido y malhumorado, pero, al llegar la chica a su lado, le sonrió.

-Venga, que hay que tomar un ascensor- añadió en tono jovial.

-¿Un… ascensor?

-Ajá.

En seguida, Naminé vio a lo que su amigo se refería: un ascensor de estilo antiguo, de suelo, paredes y techo extrañamente acolchados. En el interior de éste, Tidus y Selphie esperaban, mientras que la encargada lo hacía junto a la puerta.

-Muy bien, señores, su habitación es la 666, en la sexta planta. ¡Disfruten de su estancia!

Naminé suspiró, entrando al elevador delante de Roxas.

-Claro que voy a disfrutar- susurró para sí con ironía- Ya veréis, me lo voy a pasar de _miedo_.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Naminé-chan!- la animó Tidus mientras las puertas se cerraban y el ascensor comenzaba a subir- ¡Ya sabía yo que no era tan fácil asus…!- se interrumpió cuando dos pares de ojos azules se clavaron en él. Retrocediendo, se apoyó contra la pared- ¿Qué he hecho?

-Meter la pata. Hasta el fondo- masculló Roxas para sí mismo.

Naminé, por su parte, se hundió aún más en la acolchada pared, todavía mirando a Tidus acusadoramente.

-Yo-yo no estoy asustada, pero¿y tú?- preguntó.

-¿Yo?- respondió el joven, sonriendo- ¿Cómo voy a tener _yo_ miedo¡Qué va, mujer, qué va! Yo nunca… ¡Uah!

Tidus guardó silencio cuando la bombilla del ascensor titiló y se apagó, sumiendo al cuarteto en la oscuridad.

-¿Y… esto?- quiso saber Selphie, con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

-No sé…- respondió la voz de Naminé desde lastra esquina.

-Esto es muy típico- replicó Tidus a su vez, intentando parecer seguro de sí, pero fallando estrepitosamente- Ahora se abrirán las puertas, y… ¡Socorro!

Ante la sorpresa de Roxas, el ascensor empezó a caer a una velocidad de vértigo, tirándolo al suelo acolchado en el proceso.

-¡Que tengo miedo a las alturas, maldita sea!- exclamó.

Sin embargo, su grito fue ahogado por otras voces.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!

-¡Yo no quería subir aquí!

-¡Vamos a quedar hechos migas contra el suelo!

Después, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Selphie, apoyada contra una de ellas, salió despedida hacia atrás, dando con sus huesos en un húmedo y tétricamente decorado sótano.

Palpándose los riñones con una mueca de dolor, la muchacha se incorporó, girándose después con inquietud hacia el ascensor.

-Pero… ¿qué hacéis así?- preguntó, sin saber si reír o llorar.

La expresión de Roxas era un auténtico cuadro, una fusión perfecta del mal humor más claro y el rubor más absoluto.

Prácticamente encima de él, con los dedos crispados en torno al cuello de su camisa y la cara enterrada en su pecho, se hallaba Naminé. Y, aferrado a su brazo derecho y oculto tras su espalda como un niño asustado, estaba Tidus.

-¡Que no tienen miedo, dicen!- bromeó Selphie- ¡Vaya dos!

"_O mejor dicho"_ añadió sólo para ella _"Vaya tres… ¡Me lo voy a pasar de lo lindo!"_

No tenía el cuaderno para apuntar sus pesquisas, pero sí que poseía un par de ojos y, cómo no, un renovado espíritu de detective.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ais, increible!!! He subido dos capitulos en menos de dos semanas xD Cool, eh?

La pena es que este capitulo 10 ha sido corto. Por que? Pues porque, al principio, el 10 y el 11 iban a ser solo uno, pero como me quedo todo demasiado largo, y, ademas, me voy de vacaciones de Semana Santa hoy mismo, pense en dejaros esto aqui de regalito para que tengais algo que leer (y con lo que dejaros con la intriga) hasta que vuelva xD

La verdad, esta parte del capi es un tanto aburrida, no pasan demasiadas cosas, pero lo que sera el capi 11 me encanta. Es una de las cosas que llevaba queriendo escribir desde que empece la historia

En fin, os dejo con dos intrigas: lo que ocurrira despues y la identidad de los cuatro personajes nuevos

Y recordad que leo todas las reviews aunque no pueda contestarlas aqui mas.

Felices fiestas!!


End file.
